Forbidden Plays
by 0ShatteredPenance0
Summary: Cammie was to inherit the family business, so was Zach. They meet each other and instantly know there's a connection between them. The only problem is: Their families are sworn enemies. Based off of Romeo and Juliet. AU Zammie story.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey Guys! Welp, I got my computer taken away so all of the chapters I wrote for Unseen Future and Time Machine are on a different computer and I didn't upload them to Document Manager before I got it taken away. So, until I get it back, I decided to write this since I got inspiration and I get to use my dad's computer at least. Hope you like this! **

**Chapter One**

Blue tile after blue tiles. Wooden floorboards squeaking beneath my footsteps. Turn right, then left. Down the next hallway with phones ringing off the hook. Step into the elevator and press the button that leads to the fourteenth floor. Go down the hallway and make a left. Dodge the many reporters looking for the rising-in-fame band members. Make another left and push open the mahogany door with the name plate: _Rachel Morgan, Producer of Magnet Studios. _

"No, if he has a fever then use the auto-tune…No! We cannot afford to cancel another one of his concerts. Yes, hold on one second," my beautiful mother said and held the receiver and of the phone with her palm.

"One second, sweetie," she said and pressed the button for the next line, "Yes, I'm here…I'm pretty sure if she can't handle a twenty four episode season, then she has to go…her small role is easily replaceable…I don't care if she switches contracts to _Golden Studios_...Let the press go crazy, okay, bye," she hung up the phone and tied her long black hair into a loose bun.

"How was school, hun?" she asked me and I shrugged, leaning back on the white couch in her office.

"It was alright, considering I'm home schooled, mom," she smiled but not completely, the stress of work was evident in the way her eyes were dull and dark circles outlined her eyes.

"Cammie, I have a meeting in five minutes but I just wanted to remind you about the Oscar Awards tonight," she said while writing on a notepad at an amazing speed.

"How could I forget? It will be my first one," I pointed out with a smug grin.

My mother, Rachel Morgan, was CEO/Producer of Magnet Studios where we range from TV shows to Movies to Music artists. My mom inherited the company from her father when he retired just before he passed away. The business runs in the family, so naturally, I was going to inherit it after my mom retires. Not that I wanted to. I actually always wanted to get out of the show business and travel the world. But my mother had other intentions for me. That's why I'm home schooled, so I have more time to learn how to run the company, get to know my mom's many connections. Now you're probably wondering about my dad. He was a guitar player back in his fame days. He and my mom met when they ran into each other, literally, in the studio. But, when I was seven, his private jet crashed on their way to a concert. Ever since then my mother loved to drown herself in her work.

Then there was Golden Studios. They loved to steal our clients and sometimes even sent spies to steal our movie offers and pass it off as their own. Their CEO, Marissa Goode, was an enemy to my mother. I'm not sure exactly what their history was, but they definitely weren't best buddies or even fellow producers. Needless to say, I was brought up to never trust anyone who worked for Golden Studios, especially after Josh Abrahams, my Ex boyfriend. Turns out he was another spy, using me to get to one of our newest clients, just to get them to sign a contract for them. The worst part about it was that I had actually fallen for him. Hard. But did he care? Not one bit.

My mother smiled, grabbing her notepad and walking over to kiss my forehead. "Be ready to go at five sharp!" she said and threw me a set of keys.

"The _Mustang? _Seriously?" I asked amazed with my mouth gaping open.

She chuckled, "Well, you're turning seventeen in two weeks and it _is _your first Oscar. Go crazy for once, kiddo! Be a normal teenager!" I laughed at how childish my mom could act sometimes, her being a very important media figure.

"Just because I don't party or go crazy over brand clothes doesn't mean I'm not normal…actually it does," I rolled my eyes and opened the door. "See ya mom!"

I ran out of the crazy Studio building and relished the sounds of honking cars, calls for taxis, and the busy streets of Hollywood. That is, until I felt someone grab my arm and drag me into Chanel store.

"Bex! Are you trying to torture me?" I half yelled half laughed along with her.

"Bloody, Cam, you need something to wear for tonight!" she said pulling off her hat, letting her dark brown cascade down her back and pulled off her vintage sunglasses that had to be worth more than a couple thousand dollars.

Rebecca (Bex) Baxter had to be the most talented and beautiful British actress of our generation. She just recently got nominated for Best Supporting Actress for tonight's Oscar Academy Awards. She was even going to be a host!

"Well sorry that I don't have my own personal stylist," I rolled my eyes at my best friend. Yes, Bex, the ever famous, was my best friend, has been ever since we were nine when Bex made her first debut.

"Yeah, well you should," she said shoving dresses at me and directing me towards the dressing rooms. I chose the simple floor length, strapless purple dress with a soft satin material. The neck line didn't cut to far down, which I liked, and it was finished with a silver rhinestone waist band. It was elegant yet simple.

A pair of silver heels flew into the changing room and I caught them before it impaled my face.

"Thanks a lot, Rebecca!" I snickered.

"Anytime, Cameron!" she yelled back.

Once I stepped out of the changing room I was dragged, heals and all, to the make up department. Did I mention the dress was strapless?

"Ms. Baxter! It's so good to see you again! Congratulations on your nominee!" a very perky woman with bleached blond hair and crazy highlights came up to us with curling irons.

"Thanks Savannah! But can you help out my friend here? She's going to be attending the Oscars too and I need to go to rehearsals," Bex said in her thick British accent.

"Of course!" Savannah said and waved Bex off while she started to curl my dirty blond hair into wavy ringlets. She put on a light brown eye shadow with eyeliner and mascara. she gave me diamond earrings and some silver bracelets.

"And to complete the look!" Savannah said very giddily and handed me a white mask with black rhinestones decorating it in ivy patterns.

"What's this for?" I asked holding up the mask that would cover only half of my face.

"Don't you know? The after party is masquerade themed this year," she said and placed the mask on me.

"You look stunning! Oh, even Leonardo DiCaprio would fall head over heels for you!" she gushed and I held back a sarcastic comment. Truth be told, I wasn't that pretty. Sure, my mom and aunt were beautiful, and I was always around famous stars, but to all of them I was just average. Average Cammie Morgan.

XXX

By the time I was driving back towards my mansion in Beverly Hills, it was already an hour before the Oscar Awards started. I parked the Mustang into our large garage and went back outside to join my mom in our stretch limo.

My mom was wearing a white gown that hugged her curves, her black hair had slight waves in it.

"You look wonderful!" my mom said and I smiled a bit.

"Thanks. Is the after party really a masquerade?" I inquired as the limo started to drive off towards the Academy Awards.

"As clichéd as it sounds, yes," my mom laughed and pulled out her white mask that matched her dress.

"Will Leonardo DiCaprio be there?" I asked and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

My mother laughed and said, "Of course, his movie was nominated. But Marissa Goode will also be there," she said the last part with a dark look in her eyes.

"Mom, ignore her. Three of our company's movies have been nominated tonight, so enjoy it," I reassured her. Sometimes it felt like I was the mother and she was the daughter, but I knew she was just nervous.

We sat the rest of the ride in silence until we pulled up to a crowd of people and flashing cameras with a chorus of 'who is in that limo?s'. we stepped out to the flashing of cameras and reporters asking my mother about details about the new projects and the various actor's statuses.

It felt like hours before we actually made it into the building as we took our seats. I watched as Bex opened the awards with her co-host, the two of them reenacting James Bond and as an explosion erupted on stage and there stood my best friend as the smoke cleared.

The show dragged on, Natalie Portman won Best Actress, Bex won Best Supporting Actress, and I did get to see Leonardo DiCaprio. He looked better in his Titanic days.

Once the Awards were over, I went backstage to join Bex so we could go to the after party together. My mom was going to meet with one of her colleagues, Joseph Solomon.

"You were wonderful Bex!" I told her as we rode in the limo. She gave me a bone crushing hug as we both laughed and drank our glasses of coke, courtesy of the very comfy Baxter limousine.

"You know what, Cam? We should find ourselves guys tonight!" she said, slightly hyper from all the excitement.

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously? You know I'm not ready for that yet…I'm still not over Josh," I admitted, squirming in my seat.

"That loser? You could find someone so much better! Besides, it's a masquerade! All you have to do is browse, flirt, chat a little and make a decision. Good thing is they won't even know who you are beneath that mask," she said flicking the mask I had on.

"And I suppose you're going to do the same?" I asked, gesturing to her own mask.

"Nah, I have my eyes set on the gorgeous Grant. I just want to tease him a little bit. See if he notices me," she sighed. Grant was the lead singer of his band that contracted with Golden Studios. Bex had been trying to get his attention for so long now but he just ignores her and goes to one of his slutty groupie girls.

"You could do better than that. I'm glad that guy signed to Golden Studios, he's just another bad boy player," I crossed my arms.

Bex nodded. "I know, but there's something more to him than that, and I'm going to find out," she said and opened the door to the limo.

I followed her out and we linked arms as more reporters swarmed around us, well, surrounded Bex. I was invisible compared to my best friend. And I liked it.

XXX

The beat of the loud music rang in my ears as movie stars, bands, singers, dancers, broadcasters swarmed the party. Everyone wore masks and were either grinding on the dance floor or eating snacks and drinking on the other side of the large room.

I spotted Bex and Grant dancing when the music changed from upbeat to slow and acoustic. I swayed to the music as I stood in the corner, being invisible. I took a sip of my non-alcoholic drink and watched my best friend have the time of her life with the biggest crush she's ever had ever since Johnny Depp.

I was so entranced by the strobe lights and the music that I didn't notice when a guy around my age, with a black mask on, stood next to me.

"Hey," a gruff voice spoke, breaking me out of my trance. I looked up to see the boy with unruly dark brown hair that looked so soft I had an urge to run my hands through it. My ever-changing eyes met piercing green ones, although the were almost covered up by the mask he wore.

"Hi," was my brilliant reply.

I saw his lips curve into a smirk and my knees suddenly felt wobbly.

"Why aren't you out on the dance floor?" he asked, leaning against the wall and staring at me. I turned so my half exposed back was pressed against the wall, not meeting his gaze.

"I could ask you the same thing," I told him with ice in my voice. I wasn't about to trust another boy, especially a stranger.

His smirk grew wider as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He had on a black tux that showed his tough build. He probably took off his coat jacket earlier because his white collared shirt was rolled up at the sleeves, showing off his tanned skin.

After a long silence he stood in front of me and held out his hand. "Well then, want to dance?" he asked.

I looked up into his eyes, the only feature of his face I _could _see. Confusion swept over me. I was just plain Cammie, why would this boy ask me to dance? Easy answer: He was using me, just like Josh.

When I didn't take his hand, he stuffed his hands back in his pockets, shock and confusion clear in his eyes.

Feeling guilty I said, "Look, I'm sorry but I have to go," I said and picked up the bottom of my dress and started to head out the doors, away from the press. I just ran, in heels, to nowhere in particular. My broken heart and memories of my dad crept into my mind. I was being used yet again. I just wouldn't let it unfold as far as it did the first time, I learned my lesson.

Stone brick after stone brick. The scuffling of my shoes against cement. Street light after street light. That's when I realized I was in an alleyway in downtown Los Angles on a Sunday night, wearing a strapless dress.

Panicking, I fished for my phone in my clutch purse when I realized, I left my purse in Bex's limo. I leaned against the stonewall, cursing myself for being so naive and stupid. My feet were probably blistered and sore from my hours of power walking. I slipped off the high heels and slipped to the ground, letting the tears flow over my mask when I heard footsteps. A hand rested on my shoulder, so in response, I grabbed that very hand and flipped the person over on his stomach, digging my knee into his back.

"Hey! Watch it!" a familiar gruff voice said and I tightened my grip until I saw those green eyes.

"W-What? You _followed _me? What are you? A stalker?" I yelled and thought a moment before adding, "Or just desperate."

The nameless boy took my moment of grief to flip us over so he was on top, his and my masks still intact.

"Why would I be desperate of you, you probably had to sneak into that party," he smirked.

"Wait, so you don't know who I am?" I asked at this new revelation. Why was this boy stalking me if he didn't know my family connections?

"Never seen you in my life. Maybe if I knew your name…" he trailed off and I flipped us over again so I was on top.

"Nice try, stalker, but you're not getting it out of me that easily," he smirked and pushed himself off the ground with ease, lifting me up with him as well. I couldn't help but think about how strong he must be…

"I'm not a stalker, you just ran out of the party _alone _at night…in LA. You're going to get yourself killed wandering around looking that beautiful," he said. I blushed at his words; his eyes seemed sincere as he talked.

"Why do you care?" I asked my voice like acid yet he didn't even flinch.

He stared into my eyes and for a second I thought he would be able to see through my mask.

"How about we just start over?" he asked holding out a hand.

This time, I took it hesitantly. "That would be nice."

He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist, catching me by surprise.

"What are you doing?" I asked, gripping his arms that wound around me.

"Starting the dance that should've happened earlier," he said and pulled me closer. I smiled shyly and wrapped my arms around his neck, wishing I could reach up and take off his mask, to see his beautiful green eyes more clearly.

"Dancing in an alley, you're such a romantic," I teased, sending a smile his way.

He laughed and it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, better than any song or lyric I've heard by various artists, which is a lot. "The best I could do at the moment, considering this was _your _choice of venue."

I rolled my eyes, "Tell me about yourself."

He looked down at me, contemplating on what he should tell me.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm in show business," he said simply, "what about you?"

"Show business too," I said with a smile.

"Really? What do you specialize in?" he asked with sincerity in his voice, like he actually was curious.

"I play the guitar, sing, I've been on a couple of shows with my friend," I said honestly. I really did all those things, it just wasn't the entire truth. If I told him now about my mother or me inheriting Magnet Studios, he would think I was a snob, or he really would turn out to be a backstabber like Josh.

Zach nodded with a slight smile that made me feel bright inside. I just met this boy and I was already falling for him. I can't let that happen. But I could enjoy this moment while it lasts. Chances are we won't see each other after this.

"Now do I get to know the name of the beautiful girl that is most likely falling for my charm?" he asked with his stupid smirk.

"Do you ever stop smirking?" I asked with a grin.

He let out another laugh that sent vibrations through our bodies.

"Will you ever tell me your name?" he asked again and we stopped swaying back and forth.

"You tell me yours first," I said, think I had the upper hand, not prepared for what came next.

"Fine. It's Zach. Zachary Goode."

The next thing I knew, I was running out of the alleyway with the heir to Golden Studios calling for me to come back.

But I knew it was too good to be true. I was Cammie Morgan, Zachary Goode's rival in the little thing we call show business.

**Review please? Maybe I'll continue? **

** ~Akira**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hero everyone! Just want to say thanks a BUNCH for the reviews I got. That last chapter wasn't my best writing by far so I was kind of surprised. So hope this is better! Btw, I noticed I got viewers from GUAM! Just want to say to my fellow chamorritas Hafa Adai and Si Yu'us ma'ase if you are reading this! Puedi ha todo maolek (Have a nice day!) **

**Chapter Two**

** Cameron Morgan-Magnet Studios**

Thinking back to that night, I realized how quickly a person's life could change. For some people it was finally earning a Master's Degree, a newborn baby making its way into life-your life. It could be a loved one dying or someone coming in and suddenly making a big impact on your life within a blink of an eye. You realize then that you acted completely vulnerable and yet, you feel no regret. That's how I feel right now, no regret whatsoever for taking his hand in mind.

I knew how many people I would upset, including my mother, if they even knew what happened that night. And still, I didn't care. He was Zachary Goode, the boy that I've heard about from my mother who despised his family, to old men who said that he would change the way show business was run for the better. I've heard from gossiping dancers about his suave charm that had every girl at their knees, and I was _not_ going to be one of _those_ girls.

I learned my lesson the first time I got involved with a Golden Studios boy. I got hurt once, so why should I allow myself to get hurt again? Yet I couldn't help but notice how enticing his eyes were, or how just a single touch could send my heart flying. It wasn't just his looks. He was chivalrous towards me, something no one has ever done. He held me in his arms as if he was the only one who was capable enough to protect me-even though I can take care of myself. But it was the thought made me smile inwardly. If only I could see what was behind that mask…

But then I had to remember that even if he was sincere, it would never work. With our mothers practically ripping each other's throats off, we were doomed even before something could start. Maybe nothing would have started anyways. But I would never know, because I ran away before he even knew my name. And surely, the charming Zach Goode would be utterly disappointed if he took off my mask and saw how average I was. How plain and boring I am. I wasn't exotic like Bex or beautiful like the thousands of girls that come in and out of Magnet Studios _every _day.

So a week after the Oscar Awards, a week after that night in L.A with Zach, I was surprised to hear Bex say 'you're going to come with me to Golden Studios to visit Grant before our date!' I had mixed emotions. Well, I wanted to hurl my guts out.

**Zach Goode-Golden Studios**

"Rebecca Baxter, huh?" I asked my best friend as he stole my bag of chips. We were in the lounge room after watching Grant's recording session with his band _White Flags. _

"Yeah, but if you call her that she'll kill you," Grant grinned and got lost in thought of his Famous Brit. Honestly, I wasn't paying much attention. How could I when those eyes seemed to enter thoughts no matter how much I resisted? And I didn't even know her name.

"So what am I supposed to call her exactly?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Bex. God man, your jealousy idea failed _completely," _he said stuffing his face with more salty potato chips.

"Whatever. I thought her standards would be higher considering she's an internationally famous actress," I gave him my smirk and he wrestled me off the couch and onto the floor.

I pushed him off of me and pinned him to the floor with a smirk.

"One day I'm going to kill you, Goode," he said and pushed me off of him.

"That's not smart, considering I'm the one who will be writing your pay checks," I could practically feel him eye-strangling me.

"Yeah, yeah, Bex will be here in a few minutes. She said she was bringing her friend…maybe you want to double date?" he shrugged and sat on the couch parallel to mine.

"I don't do blind dates anymore, Grant," I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, you never date anymore! What happened to the manwhore I used to know?" he asked with mock concern.

"It's only been two weeks since my last 'fling'. Besides I like someone else," I told him nonchalantly, hoping he wouldn't ask any questions. Of course, it's pointless to have hope for Grant.

"Zach smitten on _one _girl? What's happening to this world? What's next, cookies with no chocolate chip?"

"I'm not the one about to ask Bexy to go steady!" I smirked back.

"Don't try to change the subject, Zach. Who's this girl?" he asked curiously.

"I, uh, actually don't know her name," I said and those eyes reentered my mind. Were they blue, green? It was like they changed with her mood, letting her feelings show clearly through them.

"How do you not know her name? That's the first thing you ask a girl before you take them home and get…saucy," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively with a lopsided grin.

"Oh shut up, you slut. She ran away once I told her my name," I shrugged my shoulders. Actually, that kind of hurt. Was my reputation really that bad?

"Oh…rejection hurts man," he said but I could see he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah well-"

"Hey Grant!" a British accent called out and we snapped our heads to see Rebecca Baxter walking into the lounge. I saw some guys glaring at Grant with jealousy and others with excited grins probably thinking 'is she going to switch from Magnet to Golden Studios?'. But she made it very clear that she was happy with her contract with Magnet so I just slapped Grant on the back and said, "Get some!"

He rolled his eyes and went to embrace the famous actress in a bear hug. My eyes wandered around the lounge and I lied back against the couch with my head resting on one of the arm rests with my feet on the opposite end.

"Thanks for waiting for me to valet the car, Bex!" a voice broke me from my reverie and I peeked up over the couch to catch a glimpse of a dirty blond haired girl with her arms crossed with an amused smile plastered on her face as she saw Bex and Grant pull away from attacking each other's faces,

"Sorry Cam, this is Grant. Grant this is Cammie," she said pointing between the two.

"Nice to meet you Grant! Bex says your name in her sleep, just throwing that out there," she grinned as Bex's face flushed and Grant smiled like an idiot. There was a spark in Cammie's eye and I did a double take. Those eyes and that brilliant smile.

I hopped off the bed and snuck up behind Cammie and said, "So, Grant, going to introduce you best friend to your soon-to-be-girlfriend and her friend?" I saw Cammie tense up and I smirked and tried to subtly gesture to Grant that Cammie was 'the' girl.

"Is your neck okay, Zach?" Grant asked and my eyes widened a bit and I practically banged my head against Cammie's in the process. Actually I did.

"Ow!" she yelled clutching her head and finally turning to glare at me. I held my head in my hands but I couldn't help but stare at her eyes. They were full of rage but they were still beautiful as I remember.

"Zach, this is Bex and Cammie…" he said in between laughs. Bex was rolling on the floor.

"Hey," I said and my voice cracked. It cracked! What was I? a seventh grader going through puberty? Or worse…Justin Beiber? Thank God he wasn't one of our clients.

I cleared my throat after she didn't answer me after awhile and she shook her head and started to run out.

I glanced at Grant and Bex who shrugged before running after her. Wow, déjà vu. I chased her down an empty hall, calling after her.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled and caught her arm.

"What?" she yelled, which shocked me but I didn't show it. She turned around to face me.

"Why do you keep running away from me?" I ask, hoping for an explanation. I've never had a girl run out on me, it was usually the opposite.

"Just get away from me! We can't be seen with each other!" she yelled and if I was shocked before, I was now.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked confused, my face impassive.

She sighed and took in a deep breath. "I'm Cammie Morgan…and you're Zach Goode…" she shook her head and let out a humorless laugh. "This could never work.

She was a Morgan. She was a Magnet girl. She was the heir to Magnet Studios. My mother talked about how amateur her mother and their company were compared to ours. Now it all made sense. Why she ran away after I told her who I was, why she's been hesitant all this time. I saw a tear go down her cheek and quickly wiped it away with her thumb.

"Why do you insist on always chasing after me and making me feel better?" she asked quietly and I smirked.

"Why are you crying?" I countered and she let out a breathless laugh and another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Because…the last time I trusted a Golden boy, he used me. Turns out he really didn't care. So what makes you any different?" she asked. Maybe that should have made me angry but I found myself caressing her cheek.

"You can't trust me," I said and felt her pulling away from me.

"I knew it…" she said and started to walk away.

"But I am different than that. I wouldn't hurt you Cameron Morgan," the words flew out of my mouth.

She turned to face me; her eyes were a serene light blue.

"How about we start over…for real this time," I said with a smirk forming on my lips.

"You're something else, Zachary Goode," she shook her head and I saw the smile that I remember seeing a week ago at the party, the one that pulled me towards her when no one else noticed her beauty.

I took her hand and wrapped one arm around her waist and started swaying back and forth to an imaginary song.

She laughed, the sound angelic, and said, "Why are we always dancing in the strangest places?" She wrapped her arms around my neck, like the other night in the alley.

"It's a spur of the moment thing, I guess," I said ad saw her expression soften, letting her guard down.

"We can't do this…" she suddenly said and stepped out of my arms.

"Why not? Who cares about our moms or what others think?" I told her, almost desperately. Zach Goode is never desperate.

"Because then their feud would never end! At some point both of our company's are going to crash because of all of the turmoil this stupid rivalry causes. We'll just be lighting the fire," she said lightly brushing the hair out my eyes.

"You're special Cammie…I can't just let you go just because our mom's egos are so big," that caused her to smile and I took her hand, "I don't care if we have to meet secretly and sneak around…I just want to get to know you better Cam."

She looked up at me with a blinding smile, "You would do that?'

I smirked and nodded. "Meet me tonight in our alley, 8:00," I said and knew I was going to get there first so she wouldn't get hurt by herself.

She nodded slightly and kissed my cheek and turned to walk away.

"See you later, Magnet Girl!" I grinned. _Magnet Girl? Really? How cheesy could I get? _

"Bye Golden Boy!" she called over her shoulder and disappeared from my sight. Tonight was going to be interesting.

**How was it? Good? Bad? Really Bad? REVIEW PLEASE!...or else I won't update :D yes, im evil BWAHAHA**

** ~Akira**


	3. Chapter 3

**One more day until Spring Break for me! ^^ But...still. No. Laptop. O_O So if I don't get my laptop back in two days, I'm just going to rewrite all of the chapters but that will mean you'll have to wait longer. Possibly longer than a month now for Unseen Future and Time Machine. That really pisses me off. But you know what I have to cheer me up? LEONARDO DICAPRIO MOVIE MARATHON IN HIS GLORY DAYS FOR THE WHOLE SPRING BREAK. Ohhhhhhh HAWT DAMN! Now you know why I have many Leo D.C references! tehee I'll shut up now x3 **

**Rose: NO JACK DON'T LET GO**

**Jack: I kind of have to...**

**Rose: NO NEVER LEAVE ME! YOU PROMISED WE WOULD GET OUT OF HERE! **

**Jack: Well, tough nillies! Akira is makin me!  
**

**Rose: My heart will go on, Jack, my heart...wil go on...*poofs***

**Jack: FINALLY! Now that she's gone I can say Akira owns nuffin. not Gallagher Girls, Rome and Juliet, Shakespeare, or duh Titanic.**

**Akira: OHOHOHHO LEONARDO YOU'RE SUCH A HUNNK! **

**Jack: Or am I? This could be...a dream...inside a dream...of an illusion...of a dream...inside a dream...O.o**

**Akira: O.o  
**

* * *

** Chapter Three**

**Cameron Morgan-Magnet Studios**

I sat on the balcony that connected to my room. I had an exclusive view of smoggy Los Angeles and the bustling streets of Beverly Hills that I could barely see over the orchard wall that bordered our property. My iPod blasted from its counsel as I looked over the packets and records of our business that I had to study. Needless to say I was bored. I stood up from the patio on the balcony and looked at the picture of my mom and dad holding both of my hands as we walked on the beach, smiling. The anniversary of his death would be in two weeks. Two weeks and ten years ago he left me here to take over the company after my mom.

Dad was the one who always wanted me to live life to the fullest. He would take me hiking, skiing, surfing, sight-seeing, traveling around the country. By far our favorite pass time was to grab a basketball and go play in our private court in our mansion. I remembered the good ol' days when it was just me and him and the raggedy half-inflated basketball. Nothing but net. Of course he had to lift me up about five feet before it was 'nothing but net' but those were the only happy days I could remember.

Dad was the one who inherited Magnet Studios after Grandpa Morgan. He was known all over the world as the famous Producer AND guitarist of the famous 80's band he was in. Heck, he's hugely popular today! But not for the company he owned or the band he once played with, but by being the one who didn't survive. He was the one in the private jet who let his life be taken away while his best friends, his band members, take the parachutes before the jet crashed into the Pacific. He was the one who sacrificed himself to let the 43 other passengers survive with cuts and bruises. He was the one who saved them all, but let a part of me die inside. He left my mom. He left me. He left me to take over the company when all I wanted to do was get out of my cozy life-style and see the real world. And that's why I hated my father. That's also why I admire his heroine acts.

That's when the knocking on my door-that I didn't notice until now-got even louder, did I feel the tears streaking down my face. I quickly wiped my eyes with my sleeve and walked off the balcony and opened the door.

"Cammie? Are you alright?" asked Macey, my cousin. Macey was one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met. I honestly don't even know how we're related with me being plain and her being...well, Macey Morgan. She had long black hair and striking blue eyes. The diamond stud on her nose shone as she gave me a sympathetic glance-my cousin never looks sympathetic. Ever.

"Yeah I'm fine..." I said, failing to sound perky and upbeat. My witty cousin noticed and smirked.

"You know perfectly well, that I know you too well. Therefore, you better tell me the truth or I will take your ass and the events from 5th grade will occur," my eyes widened.

"NO! You wouldn't!" I shouted and her smirk turned into a mischievous smile; just like the one she had when my uncle gave her one of his credit cards. Never again will he make that mistake.

"Oh, I would. Now tell me!" she grasped onto my shoulders, narrowing her eyes and pressing her lips into a thin straight line. That was her 'Sherlock' look.

"Just thinking about...dad," I mumbled, looking down at our feet. I felt her drop her hands to her sides and nodded. This was always a...hard topic for my family. Herald Morgan, Macey's dad (my uncle) and my dad weren't very close. Actually, Uncle Herald had a tough time getting close to anyone, much less his daughter. My dad was practically her second father, so when he died, our worlds shattered.

Eventually I looked up and our eyes met-a silent agreement.

XXX

"How are things with Derek, Mace?" I asked while I licked my chocolate ice-cream cone.

"I miss him like heck right now," she said between licks. Her boyfriend, Derek, was a Marine stationed in Afghanistan. They'd been dating since the eight grade (when we still went to private school-gag me). He joined the Marines during our junior year and was stationed a few months later, already completing his basic training. Once he came back, he was supposed to take his Officer's test. No doubt he would pass and immediately go through the rankings quickly. How could he do this and why do I have so much confidence in my cousin's boyfriend? Because he's one of those people that's authoritative and strong mentally and physically. Plus, I approve because I've never seen Macey so happy. You'd think their personalities would clash but they complimented each other. They were a powerful couple, very cute, but powerful.

I remember the last time I saw Derek. He was so nervous and shaking underneath his Marine Corp. uniform. It wasn't because he was about to head to Camp Pendelton to head towards the war zone. No, it was because he wanted advice of when he should propose to my cousin. He wanted to propose before he left. He said 'just in case', but I told him that he would propose when he came back. That Macey would turn him down if he even thought he wasn't coming back. They were crazy kids in love. Those little boggers.

"Has he called recently?" I asked and she nodded happily with the pink Baskin Robbins spoon in her mouth.

"He called me yesterday. He should be home in two weeks. The...accident's anniversary...So he said he's glad he can come back in time to be there with me. How sweet is that?" she asked with a dazed look. And my cousin has _really high _standards for anyone to make her dazed.

"Very sweet."

"So...meet anyone at the Oscar's?" she asked with that wicked smile again. Can she read minds? Because to be honest, I've been thinking about Zach all day.

"Uh...no. Not really," I replied in-between licks and she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? Okay whatever. So what are you doing tonight? I was thinking we could hang out in the outhouse," the outhouse was a large, two story condo like place right next to the Morgan mansion. Yeah, okay, we're rich and spoiled. I know. Shake your heads at us, fine. Just don't let you dogs pee on our yard. Then it gets personal.

"Uh, I would Mace but...I'm a bit busy tonight. You know, studying up on Magnet Studios' history and all that crud," I said sucking out the melted ice-cream from the bottom of the cone.

"Oh yes, your princess duties await," she smirks again and shrugs. "I'll just call Bex or something while you study," I hated lying to her and Bex but I couldn't let them know about Zach. No one could know about Zach. Actually, was there anything really to know? We had just met, but I felt so compelled to see him. But could I really trust him? What if he turned out like Josh?

_Just wait and see Cammie, get to know him. _I thought to myself.

XXX

It was 7:45 and I was somewhat girlied up. Well, to my extent of 'girlied up'. I wore my black jeans and a dark purple silk top with black flowery lace. I grabbed my red leather jacket and put on my red converse. I looked Macey approved, besides the lack of make up. Oh well.

I walked down the stairs and into the marble floored foyer and heard the laughs from the conference room.

"Hi, Chuck!" I waved at our doorman. Well, he said he was the doorman but he was more of a really good family friend who-instead of getting the door-had one of the maids get it while he played with us at fooz ball and air-hockey. This just happened to be one of the rare moments he was actually at the door.

"Yo, Cam!" he said in his Australian accent, trying to be a hip guy in his mid-sixties. "You look awfully nice. Going out somewhere?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Just to the studios to go pick up some stuff in mom's office," I said, "Do you mind getting the Ducati for me?"

"Black or red?" he asked.

"Uh, the black one," just happens to be the one that was more eco-friendly and made less noise when I would be sneaking back in the house later on.

"Gotcha. Be right back," he grabbed a key out of one of the massive drawers of the China cabinet and took the elevator down to the garage. We have a large house.

"Cammie!" I heard from behind and winced at _his _voice. I turned around slowly with a 'polite' smile on my face. Of all times, he chose now to try to smooch up to me. Again.

"Hey Peter. Look, I'm kind of in a hurry here so..." I started inching closer to the door. Where was Chuck and that Ducati of mine?Peter had blond streaked red hair, was a few inches taller than me with brown eyes. I stared up at him.

"Well, actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. You know, since we're betrothed and all," I winced. Here's the thing about Peter. He was cute I guess, he was nice when he got his way, his mom was the executive producer and he was her little trainee. I wanted to travel the world, he wanted more power. The sexist pig.

The betrothed thing? My mom and his parents all think that 'we looks so cute together' and 'we would make a great pair', not to mention the money he would inherit. We weren't _actually _betrothed. No way in Hell would I agree to that. But he had it in his head that we would eventually get married and I'd let him take over Magnet Studios. Ha, yeah right.

"Look, Peter. I'm not interested. We don't have to let our parents force us into anything," I said trying to keep calm.

"But I love you Cammie! I really do! It's not just our parents," he said and I actually felt bad. Here he was, confessing and I was going to go meet a practical stranger for a maybe-date/get-to-know-ya-better fling.

I checked the time: 7:55.

"Uhm...I'm sorry Peter but I really have to go," I said running out the door and saw my Ducati already parked on the curb and Chuck opening the gates. Peter's depressed, rejected face played in my mind as I pulled on my helmet over my dirty blond hair. I swung my leg over the bike and sped off down the road. In case if you hadn't noticed, yes, Chuck was the evil genius who taught me and Macey how to ride motorcycles even though my mom was against it. But hey, we still have all of our limbs and Macey still has cuticles so that's a good sign.

I arrived at the alley around 8:05, five minutes late. I realized that the alley was in-between a Dominoes Pizza and a Gymboree. How romantic.

"Zach?" I whispered as I pulled off my helmet and walked into the alley. "You here?" I called out again to be met with silence.

I waited in the middle of the alley. 10 minutes passed. 20 minutes. 30 minutes.

_I'm such a fool. He's not coming. I've been set up. Again. _I thought angrily to myself.

I walked out of the alley, my hair blowing in the slight breeze and looked to my left. Then to my right. No Zach.

"How could I have been so stupid," I whispered to myself and felt my cheeks growing hot out of embarrassment.

"I wouldn't put yourself down that hard, Magnet Girl," arms wrapped around me. I tensed up immediately until I breathed in that familiar scent of soap and shampoo.

"You're late. And I'm leaving. I should never have trusted you," I said shaking out of his grip to face him. Of course he had to be as handsome as ever. His dark brown hair disheveled, wearing jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. His dark eyes were... what's the girly term? Glistening in the moonlight and city streets of Hollywood? Oh yes, yes they were.

But that didn't matter. I crossed my arms and waited for an explanation before I would run off.

"I told you, you can't trust me. But I was on time," he said with honesty? He must be a very good liar.

"I've been here for a half an hour and you were _not _here," I said and turned to grab my helmet from the compartment, but he grabbed my hand and turned me to face him.

"I was here. I promise. I'll explain why I was late some other time but give me a chance," he said and I stared at his green eyes. I heard someone say you could see a person's soul through their eyes. As if it were a glass door that led to their hearts. Zach's eyes gave nothing away. They were dark and mysterious, hard to interpret. I had to make a decision. Either I could walk away and possibly ruin this chance, this connection between the two of us AND get in trouble with my mother. Or I could stay, do something impulsive for once and possibly make that connection stronger AND risk getting caught and having the whole rivalry being blow way out of proportion.

"I bet you give that speech to every girl in Hollywood. Well it's not working on me," I said rather calmly, if I do say so myself.

"You can't believe all the rumors you hear, Magnet Girl," he said with his jaw clenched, his eyes darkening even more, if possible.

"Why is that, Zach? My mom was right, I shouldn't trust anyone from Golden Studios, especially you. Like you said, I can't trust you," I said with my fist clenching.

"And maybe my mom was right. That everyone from Magnet Studios are amateurs with no. Guts," he smirks and I want to punch him. My day can't get any worse. First I torture myself with the memories of my dad and now Zach, my mortal enemy was calling me a cry baby.

"You low piece of scum. Take that back. Right. Now," I said stepping closer.

"You want to make me, Magnet Chick?" he said, his smirk growing.

"Don't call me that or any of your lame pet names. You asshole," I poked his chest with my index finger.

"You're making this so hard right now," he said, his voice tight and his gaze smoldering.

"What?"

"You're making it so hard to hate you right now," it sounded like a growl that made me weak at the knees.

"What are you talking about?" I asked breathlessly.

He wrapped his arms around me. "You're too beautiful to be my enemy. You're too good for me."

Welp, he certainly knows how to make a girl feel special. And how to make me into Cammie-goo in the alley that we somehow backed up into again during our little fight.

"I'm not that great Zach. Let's just end this now and you can go back to dating supermodels or something," I said, realizing that I just admitted I was hoping that this night would be a date.

His hold on me tightened as he held me close, "Give me a chance, Cammie. Just one chance. I... don't want this to end. If there was even something that started. Now that I've met you...and holding you like this? I can't imagine hating you in our profession. That seems impossible to me. I wouldn't be able to have to agree with my mother and what she says about your company and your family."

I slowly rested my head against his chest, like I was meant to be in his arms. Like I was the missing puzzle piece to Zachary Goode.

"Are we going to go somewhere or are we going stand here in this filthy alley and let you relive your mushy moment?" I practically swooned once I saw his slight smile turn into a full-blown grin.

"Right this way, Ms. Morgan," he grabbed my hand and I laughed as he pulled us out of the alley and down the street, walking hastily through the crowds.

"Where are we going?" I asked, excited and curious.

He looked back at me, looking like a little boy on Christmas. "Oh, you'll see." he said and I was about to explode with the thrill of sneaking out with my 'mortal enemy', that might possibly turn into my 'secret-boyfriend', behind my mother's back, that could infuriate so many people and open new rivalries.

But looking at Zach, his hand in mine, that was all worth the risk.

**Review? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya people! I actually have time right now to write! WOOT! But that means I won't be able to write during the week because of school. Anyways, This chapter is the start of all the REAL drama and...coughtragedycough! So keep reading! **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_"Where are we going?" I asked, excited and curious._

_He looked back at me, looking like a little boy on Christmas. "Oh, you'll see." he said and I was about to explode with the thrill of sneaking out with my 'mortal enemy', that might possibly turn into my 'secret-boyfriend', behind my mother's back, that could infuriate so many people and open new rivalries._

___But looking at Zach, his hand in mine, that was all worth the risk. _

* * *

"The Griffith Observatory?" I asked as I got out of Zach's silver SUV. I stared in amazement at the huge Victorian style building with the large domes on the roof. We were walking on the grass field in front of the building and I took in the view of Los Angeles and the Hollywood sign on a mountain parallel to the one the observatory was on.

"Yeah, this is it," Zach said as he took my hand and led me up the marble step to the front doors. There was a sign that said: Observatory hours-Weekdays and Weekends 7AM-10M. I looked at my watch.

"Zach, it's already closed. It's 10:15," I said with a sigh.

"You underestimate me Magnet Girl," he winked and dropped my hand and pulled out a key from his pocket and twisted it in the lock and pushed the doors wide open.

"How... do you own the observatory or something?" I asked and he laughed taking my hand again and closed the doors behind us.

"I don't just have connections in show business, Cam," he winked. "This is the Foucault Pendulum. We usually put the chips or the dominoes in there and demonstrate for the visitors, although some kids get really antsy waiting." he says and I lean against the rail to look down at the pendulum. The architecture outside the observatory was amazing, but the inside was phenomenal. The ceiling had paintings as if this was the Thirteenth chapel, the marble floors echoed as Zach walked around to the other side of the circular rails of the pendulum.

"So you work here," I stated and he shrugged.

"Not really, my mentor works here and I come around sometimes when I'm free. I give tours to some of the local schools and help some of the scientists with the telescopes," he said modestly and I stared at him in awe.

"That's amazing... does your mom know?" I asked and noticed how empty the observatory was. There was no security or lingering employees around.

"No. If she ever found out she would kill me..." he chuckled nervously and shook his head, "She doesn't believe I should be focusing on anything else besides Golden Studios, you know?"

I nodded, knowing exactly how that felt. "I know."

We slowly circled the pendulum again, looking at all the Roman numerals and intricate designs. The pendulum ball was made out of metal that weighed over 300 pounds and at the end was an arrowhead that would knock down the little chips every ten to twenty minutes. It rocked back and forth, making clicking noises like a Grandfather Clock.

Soon Zach and me stood beside each other again, enjoying each other's presence and the peacefulness, because we knew that in our occupation, that it was rare.

"I want to show you something," Zach said suddenly and took my hand again and led me to a staircase of marble steps. He suddenly stopped and I staggered a little, bumping into his back.

"Careful, watch your step," he said and pulled out his keys again and inserted it into a lock that I didn't even realize was there. The marble wall opened into a smaller, narrower, staircase.

"Where does it lead?" I asked curiously. I felt my curiosity and excitement burst through me at the thought of a newly found secret passage way. I loved to search my mansion and all of the older buildings that we used at different location sites for secret passage ways.

_Zach and me are alike in so many ways..._ I thought to myself, grinning ear to ear.

"The roof," Zach said simply and cryptically.

"Why don't we just use the normal staircase then?" I asked even though I knew secret passageways were way better.

"You'll see," he grinned back at me mischievously and I rolled my eyes.

"You never cease to amaze me, Zachary Goode," I muttered as the marble door slammed shut and Zach led me through the darkness and up the stairs.

"I'm just that Goo-"

"Don't even say it," I interrupted him and he laughed. I didn't realize at that time that it took a lot for someone to make Zachary Goode laugh and grin like I did that night.

"Don't pretend you don't swoon inside," he called over his shoulder, his hand still in mine. I did swoon, but he didn't need to know that.

"Careful Zach, your ego is showing," I said in sing-song and I could practically feel him rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, we're here anyways," he says and I can hear the jingling of his keys. "Wait," he says and he turns to face me in the dark and says, "Close your eyes first."

"Mmm, more surprises," I smile at him and close my eyes. "They're closed, Goode. No funny business now," I tease and I feel his arm slip around my waist.

"No promises, Morgan," he whispers into my ear, his warm breath on my neck sending fire throughout my body, making my head dizzy.

I saw silent as I heard a door slide open and the sound of wind and cold air on my burning cheeks.

"Just a few steps forward, Cammie," he says into my ear again, his arm still around my waist. I nod slightly, feeling my hair blow slightly in the breeze, assuming we were on the roof.

"Okay... now open your eyes," he says against my ear so softly I almost don't hear him.

I open my eyes and my jaw almost dropped down the hundreds of feet below the building. We were in fact on the roof, just not _on _the roof. We were on top of the highest dome on the center of the building. It felt like I had an eagle's eye view of Southern California, the full moon reflecting off of the metal shafts that opened for the telescope when the scientists worked. And here I was, in the arms of Zach, his eyes not seeming so dark and mysterious against the black night sky and the sparkling stars. He smiled down at me, waiting for my reaction.

I found my arm slipping around his waist so we were both holding onto each other. And despite what Zach has said in the past, I trusted him. I needed to trust him to be able to stand free-handed on top of a three hundred foot high dome. "It's amazing Zach, truly. I never thought you could ever see this many stars in Los Angeles," I said breathlessly and he pulled me closer into him.

The hours flew by after that, we were both lying down on top of the dome, staring at the sky and holding onto each other to make sure we wouldn't fall. We talked as if we could lay there and talk endlessly without ever running out of words to say. I told Zach about the pressure I've had lately, my family, Bex, Derek, and my dad. I told him how close me and my dad were, how when he died I didn't think I would be able to move on. He told me about his mom and how she barely gave him the time of day unless it was strictly about business. He told me about how his dad died in a stunt accident during filming when he was five years old. We comforted each other, when I had tears well up in my eyes he wiped them away. He made me feel... alive for once in a long time. As if this whole time since my dad died, I hadn't been living life to the fullest like he would've wanted me to. Like he encouraged me to when he was alive. And when Zach started to talk about his dad; his walls came up and he turned away from me, afraid of letting me in, I could tell.

"Zach, look at me," I said sitting up now and he slowly sat up and faced me. "You don't need to close up. I know what it's like to lose your dad. I know that pain. But you want to know a secret? I've never opened up about my dad to anyone before since his death. And it feels good Zach, because you didn't give me sympathy like everyone else has done in the past. I just needed someone to be there, to let me know that wallowing in my self sorrow isn't going to make me stronger or help me to move on. You've showed me that. And I'll do the same for you Zach, _you _can trust _me._"

He stared at me for a couple moments and I thought he was going to turn away from me again when he slid his hand to caress my cheek. "You are amazing, Cameron Morgan," he said quietly and muttered something that sounded like 'too good for me,' again.

We sat there together again, talking again about our hobbies and just joking around, feeling light after talking about all of the things that made us die inside. We-at least I- felt like I was free at last, free from our rivaling families and the pressure. Just holding each other and talking about all of the good things in life. Like our favorite T.V shows and movies.

"Justin Bieber? REALLY?" Zach asked in terror.

I gave out a laugh, "Yes, really! He's amazing! His voice is a little feminine but he's still very talented."

"Yeah, if you think autotune is talented. I bet I could sing better than him," he rolled his eyes and it was my turn to grin mischievously.

"You want to prove that, Goode? Go ahead, impress me," I said crossing my arms.

"Maybe another time, there's a cold breeze out here, bad for a singer's vocal cords," I rolled my eyes and checked the time.

"It's really late, past midnight...I think we should get going," I said regretfully, not wanting to leave Zach.

"I guess we should..." Zach said taking my hand again and opening the passageway again below our feet. I took one last glimpse of the amazing sky above us before letting Zach lead me down the stairs and out of the Observatory, locking the doors behind us.

We got in Zach's SUV again and that's when I saw multiple CDs in the side pocket.

"Paramore, The Killers, U2, AWOLNATION, nice collection you got here," I said smiling at how similar our tastes in music were.

"That's not even half. I've got a bunch more at my house and some that Grant stole from me," he frowns at the mention of Grant stealing his copies and I chuckle.

"Oh, Grant, what are we going to do with him?" I laugh and he smiles and glances at me form the corner of his eye then turns back to the road.

"So, uh, back to your house or do you want to go pick up your bike," he asks then adds, "Sweet Ducati by the way. I never pictured you as the biker type," he takes in my leather jackets and the leather gloves I was slipping on again for when I got back to my Ducati.

"Looks can be deceiving, Zachary," I said matter-of-factly and shrugged. "Better get the Ducati before my mom notices or she'll start to panic."

"You don't mind me following behind you? I want to make sure you get home safe..." he said with real concern.

"I'm a tough girl, Zach, you don't need to worry," I say staring at the road.

"I know you're tough, Cam," he glances at me, "But still, we're in downtown L.A after midnight and you're an amazingly attractive girl. You add it up," he says with out falter and my cheeks are burning.

"Even if I let you, someone on the night shift will see, I live really close to Magnet so someone is bound to see us. We would get in _so _much trouble if someone spotted us together," I said, "Plus, I wouldn't doubt a bunch of guys from Magnet would gang up on you if they even saw you... and I don't want to see you get hurt because of me."

Zach pulled up behind my Ducati and parked, "I'll take my chances. I'll find a way," he said playing with a strand of my hair. "I'll see you later Cammie."

"Will we be able to meet again?" I asked quietly, dreading the way I sounded a little desperate.

"Like I said, I'll find a way," Zach said and hesitated, glancing at my lips.

"I should go," I said, my heart pounding.

Zach looked away from my lips and shook his head, "Goodnight, Cammie."

"Goodnight Zach," I said and opened the door to his SUV and swung my leg over my bike and pulled out my helmet.

"Cammie, wait," I heard Zach say behind me and all of a sudden his arms wrapped around me and his lips crushed against my cheek, dangerously close to my lips.

When he pulled away I looked up at him and stepped off of my bike to wrap my arms around his waist, "Thank you for tonight, Zach, it was the best I've had in a long time."

He pulled me closer and said, "It's the best I've had too... would you want there to be a second?" he asked hopefully and I smiled again his chest.

"Definately Zachary Goode," I said and he smiled down at me.

"Okay, how abut tomorrow night? Meet me at the Observatory at ten o'clock? Maybe we can go for a late snack or something?" he asks.

I kiss his cheek and get back on my bike, throwing on my helmet, "It's a date. Just remember we can't tell anyone," I said and he nodded.

"No... this is our secret," he winks and I notice how he didn't say 'little' secret. Oh, if he didn't have such a big ego I would be swooning.

"See you later, Goldy," I said revving the engine, and with a two finger wave, I was out of sight.

* * *

**Zach's POV**

I kept replaying my date last night in my head throughout the day. How was it possible to find the girl of your dreams at the age of eighteen and a half, and know it on the first date? Man, I was on a roll!

Grant practically skipped into my office, "Hey, Zachy! I have a _girlfriend _and YOU DON'T! HAHAHAHHAHA!" he said laughing in my face.

_Girlfriend, Cammie as my girlfriend. My girlfriend Cammie, I like the sound of that. _

"Yeah, yeah, Grant. I'm guessing your date with Bex went well," I said propping my feet up on my desk.

"Sure did! She's amazing man, and she actually _eats_! You don't know how refreshing that is!" he says and I suddenly feel jealous. Grant can take his girlfriend out for dinner in public no problem. Sure there's paparazzi but they don't have family rivals breathing down their necks. Sure they were both clients from Magnet and Golden Studios but they were such a powerful couple that publicity rating have gone up for both, making it hard for anyone to ruin their relationship.

I would love to take out Cammie whenever I want. I would love to show her off as _mine_ and let other guys know that she was _only mine. _Assuming that she likes me the way that I already feel about her. Yeah, I really really like Cammie. I started to fall for her hard after last night. She's beautiful, smart, funny, strong, independent, and knows exactly what it's like to have a show business family and all the pressure that comes with it. We have so many things in common that I'm wondering if there's some catch. If she's actually real.

Plus, all of the things I _said _to her last night! All of that mushy stuff that I actually _meant!_ I'm not the mushy, romantic type. Nor do I normally open up to a girl like that. But with Cammie it was so easy to get lost in a jumble of words. I could ramble on and on if she let me.

"Happy for ya, man," I say as we play catch with my basketball. We're not that professional when my mom isn't paying attention.

"Yo dude, are you gonna watch the cat fight?" Grant asks suddenly and I look at him confused. "You don't know about the meeting today?" he asks.

"What meeting?"

"The producer form Magnet and some of her henchmen are meeting with your mom and cousin Artie," Cousin Artie: the little snitch! I'm seriously embarrassed that we're even related. He loves to kiss ass up to my mom. Always trying to out do me and when he gets in trouble I have to save his ass. Like that one time when we were fifteen, we snuck into Magnet Studios to release a stink bomb in their vents and _he _falls out with the stink bomb right in the middle of the conference room, bringing me and Grant with him. That day was Hell.

"Seriously? Magnet Studios is coming? They never meet or negotiate, so why are they meeting up?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Something about a joint project that this director needs clients from both studios, plus location sites from both studios. It's supposed to be a really hugely funded movie that could make both studios _billions of dollars," _Grant passes the basketball back to me.

"Huh," I say simply, trying to hide my shock and anticipation.

_Maybe Cammie will be there. _

"That is, if your mom and that witch from Magnet agrees. If they don't, it could _cost _both studios millions. You would have to lay off people, Zach. Especially since you're going to be inheriting the Studio soon, you're going to have to deal with a lot of debt if they don't agree because of Writer's Strike," he says and I realize how much is at stake. My frustration and anticipation boils in me.

"Things could get interesting..." I say and Grant agrees as I spin the basketball on my finger.

XXX

"Yo Zach!"

"Hey...Archie. How was the Bahamas?" I ask my cousin.

"Oh good, it really helped the treatment of all of my rashes, you know? I feel like a freshly baked cookie again!" he fans out his arms. "See, no Eczema!" he says proudly and I want to barf.

"That's great Arch, let's just get into the conference room. My mom's already there," I say and he bounces through the doors to sit next to my mom with our executive producer (Uncle Fred), her brother, on her other side. I sit by Artie and was tempted to bite my nails.

_Would Cammie be here? Would we have to pretend not to know each other? Would she get mad if I did? _

The doors swung open and there was Rachel Morgan, CEO of Magnet Studios. Cammie's mom.

"Marissa," Rachel Morgan said curtly and sat down, followed by her associates but no Cammie.

"Rachel," mom said looking annoyed and bored at the same time. I looked between them, knowing I could hide my emotions pretty well, but I knew I felt and probably looked a little... nauseous.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone, I was just talking to Cammie here! Rachel, she's grown into such a beautiful young lady. Just like you but I can see so much of her father in her," Director Richard Spalding said sitting at the end of the long conference table.

My breath was taken away, although no one could tell, as I saw Cammie in a light blue dress, her hair fanning out around her shoulders. She smiled politely, deliberately not making eye contact with me for obvious reasons as she sat in the open chair beside her mother.

"Man, are all Magnet chicks that...slutty?" Archie scoffed and chuckled, expecting me to chuckle along with him. I wanted to punch his guts out and throw him into the Pacific Ocean off of my yacht. Cammie didn't even look the slightest bit slutty. She was very modest, you could tell. Her dress didn't cut low like some other girls might have wanted, to show off cleavage... although you could see her very nice curves. And the dress went down slightly above her knee and it wasn't even tight! I should stop staring at her like a possessive monkey thinking 'me want Cammie! me wan Cammie now!'

Ah, I'm a guy with testosterone, I can't help it.

"I wanted to discuss the financial aid to the making of the film. Now, I know each of you have many productions in the making, but I would like to make an offer of splitting the cost, and splitting the rights to use your sites for the filming and editing as well as advertisement," Mr. Spalding said.

"What would the price come out to, Richard?" Cammie's mom asked and my mom smirked a little.

"Around 15 million each," Mr. Spalding said and I saw my mom's eyes widen a little as she sipped her coffee. "But keep in mind that the advertisement of the book installment is already raising us large amounts of publicity. We could make billions off of this production, Rachel, Marissa," he said, looking pleased with himself.

I eyed Cammie, subtly and her eyes met mine, giving me a slight shrug and went back to looking at Mr. Spalding.

"Hm, That price is very high, Richard-"

"Oh, Rachel, if you can't afford that because of your many productions ending up as failures, you should just tell him," mom said and I felt my eyes widen. Did she really just say that? And only a week ago did Magnet Studios win two out of their three nominations form the Academy.

"Marissa, you and I both know that you aren't the 'penny-pinching-type'. Maybe thats why you had to get the cheap equipment instead of the quality stunt ropes. Maybe then Jackson Goode would still be alive?" she said sweetly and just like that, the tables turned.

"You FUCKING TAKE THAT BACK MORGAN! Maybe if you could afford more things, you wouldn't have to hire an amateur pilot that was too much of a wimp to fly across the Pacific. Maybe then Matthew Morgan would be alive! NO! You're all a bunch of cry baby AMATEURS!" my mom fired back, both women standing out of their chairs, raging mad. Archie looked like he was ready to go fight Mrs. Morgan off for mom, even though we all know he can't even beat up Winnie the Pooh.

"Don't you DARE insult me and my family in front of my daughter, Bitch!" Mrs. Morgan yelled. I eyed Cammie who looked equally surprised as I did.

"At least my son isn't a prostitute like your daughter!" my mom yelled and I felt like my emotions were fighting each other. I wanted to yell at my mom for calling Cammie a prostitute but I also wanted to yell at Mrs. Morgan for saying those things about my dad. I'm so screwed.

"That's it Marissa! You and your son stay away from my family AND my associates! I don't want to see the likes of you or your clients stepping foot on my property, you hear? I'm sorry Richard, this isn't going to work out," Mrs. Morgan said and Richard looked as pale as a ghost.

"And YOU Rachel, I don't want to see you or your prostitute of a daughter on my property! All of you stay away from me and my boys!" mom shouts back and clenches her fist.

"Marissa...I think you might be going overboard..." Uncle Fred started to tell his sister when she turned to him, enraged.

"Shut up Fred! I know what I'm doing!"

"I agree with Auntie Marissa," Archie says. Little kissass!

"Sorry Richard," Mom says and pushes past the Morgans and out the door.

"Let's go Cammie," Mrs. Morgan says and her associates follow her out.

Cammie glances back at me when her mother isn't looking and I mouth the words 'meet me later still' to her and she nods stiffly, eyes wide and I just want to hold her close to me and tell her everything will be okay.

"I hope you realize that this will start a Writer's Strike!" Richard Spalding finally brought up the courage to speak.

My mom smirked over her shoulder as she headed back to her office and Cammie's mom tensed her shoulders as she left Golden Studios with her associates behind her and Cammie trailing behind.

XXX

I stood on the marble steps that led up to the observatory, my arms in my hands as I leaned back, thinking.

"Zach?" I heard her angelic voice and smiled slightly, lowering my hands from my face to look at her. She wore jeans and a simple T-Shirt that said: Titans Girl's Basketball, class of 2011 on the front. I remember her telling me about how she was on her High School's Varsity Basketball team before she had to quit school to be home-schooled like me. She looked sporty and just... perfect.

"Cammie," I gave a weak smile and pulled her to me, playing with her soft, long dirty blond hair.

"I'm so sorry about what happened at the meeting today... you don't know how much I wanted to tell my mom how wrong she is about you," she said against my neck.

" I wanted to do the same to my mom... what she said about you... it's not true at all, Cammie. You are beautiful and very modest, which is one of the things that I love about you," the words flew out of my mouth and I grew even more nervous.

_Would she think that we were moving to fast? I just admitted that I might just love her._

She pulled away slightly, her arms still wrapped around my neck to look up at me. "I'm so lucky to have met you, Zach..." she says. Her light blue eyes from earlier were now a deep blue, just like last night on top of the dome. She smiles up at me, it was a real smile that lit up her face, as well as made the stars shine a little bit brighter. I should stop letting Grant watch Soap Operas in my office.

"Cammie... I know I might be moving a little fast but... would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes. "I feel like I've known you for years and not almost two weeks. You're important to me Cammie. More important than I thought any girl would be in my life. I know it would mean sneaking around instead of being able to go out like a regular couple. Especially after the meeting. But I can't stay away from you, Cammie. No matter what our parents say," I said the last part quietly and she rests her head back against my chest, my heart pounding at her touch.

Then she went up on her tip-toes and whispered in my ear. "Of course I will. It can be... our secret."

Both of my hands were on her back, holding her close to me. I slid one of my hands to the back of her head as she leaned her head back slightly. I watched her smile fade as she stared at my lips, her breathing wavered. Not that I'm saying that I wasn't doing the same.

I smirked internally, not wanting to ruin this moment as our lips brushed against each other. I felt a spark, or to be more appropriate: a _magnetic pull _from my _Magnet Girl. Haha, clever right? _

"I think I'm falling for you, Magnet Girl," I said, our lips less than a centimeter away, but I fixed that.

Our lips pressed together, her finger tips traced along my collarbone and up my neck, leaving fiery trails that made me dizzy.

The kiss was light and soft, and she tasted like strawberries. I didn't want to ruin our first kiss with my own selfish needs, so I pulled away after what felt like hours, what I wanted to be hours, but was only a few minutes.

"You're not so bad yourself, Golden Boy," Cammie said breathlessly and I spun her around in my arms, loving how she fit so perfectly in them.

* * *

Archie watched his cousin kiss Cameron Morgan and twirl her around, laughing with each other. They looked happy and oblivious to him standing on the roof on the observation deck.

He had heard the whole thing, their secret relationship. How they had just agreed and vowed to keep their love life a secret. They were going to go behind everyone's backs, not mention it to anyone. Zach wasn't going to tell him, which he thought was kind of surprising since he thought of him more as a brother and a best friend. Archie told his cousin everything, so hearing Zach was keeping secrets from him hurt.

But the thought of him not even telling his mom! Unthinkable. He had the greatest, most powerful mother EVER and he was going behind her back. That had to be stopped. That had to be put to an end.

_Unless, _he thought to himself. _Unless, I could use this to my advantage. _

His mind was spinning with all of the possibilities, all of the things he could gain from this and the 'secret' he was now aware of. The secret that could either mean the salvation of both companies, or the turmoil and chaos that could ruin many lives, many hopes and dreams.

Archie smiled to himself. He was no longer the wink-link. He had a goal, a goal that could earn him all rights to Golden Studios. He could be the son Marissa Goode never had.

He would take down his cousin, Zachary Goode. And his little Cammie too.

* * *

**WHOAAA! This took me three hours to write. And it was longer than I expected! Welp, Review? **

**~Akira**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all those lovely reviews darlins, can't thank yuuuu enough! But you know? All of this dull LA weather is starting to depress me, I mean COME ON! Where's the sun? pffft. Sorry a little random there. Welp, here's chapter 5!**

* * *

**Cammie ~Magnet Studios~**

"Okay Cam, what's the deal? You've been flaking out on us for our movie nights for the past three weeks! What gives? Am I not shnazzy enough for you? Is there another Best Friend you're not telling me about? Do you think Macey needs to take out her stud, cause I totally agree with you there, man...," Bex kept rambling on and on but, sorry Bexy nothing personal, I didn't hear a freaking word she was saying. Nor could I understand it because of her thick British accent when she's angry.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, Bex. I've just been really busy...studying...late at night...for the past three weeks," well, if you count sneaking around with your secret boyfriend to go to the Observatory/boyfriend's yacht/canoeing in the non-existent lake of Los Angeles and all of that romantic jazz, studying. Then yes, I've been studying a lot. And I definitely know the concept like the back of my hand. Or, well, like the aforementioned secret boyfriend's hand.

"Yeah, uh huh. Studying again tonight?" Bex asked, gesturing to my backpack.

"Uh yeah. Raincheck on movie night?" I asked, already sliding down the stairwells.

"Yeah, sure," Bex sighed from the top of the stairs, mumbling something that I probably didn't want to hear.

"Love ya too Bex!" I rolled my eyes and took the elevator down to the garage.

I looked at all of the expensive cars in the garage, all of them having a Magnet Studios bumper sticker on them. All except one.

I hopped into the minivan, on my way to meet Zach at the beach. He knew an isolated location on Malibu that we could go where we probably wouldn't be spotted. But, I did have to stop by Magnet Studios to get changed.

* * *

I walked into my own office with my backpack that had my bikini and dress in it. I had a plain white bikini with a white sundress with gold sandals. I let my hair fall loosely around my shoulders, feeling butterflies in my stomach. I never used to be so girly and self-conscious about how I looked. Things have changed so much in a month.

I walked out of the office when a bundle of blond hair ran straight into me.

"Oh, excuse me!" a petite girl around my age said apologetically, scooping up a bunch of cords she dropped.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry," I got down and started to help her, noticing her I.D badge around her neck.

"Elizabeth Sutton, technical assistant?" I read, smiling at her as we scooped up the last of the cords.

"That's me, but just call me Liz," she said holding out her hand.

"Cammie, Cammie Morgan," I said taking her hand and shaking it between the bundle of cords.

"As in the daughter of Rachel Morgan?" her blue eyes went wide in astonishment.

"Yeah," I said laughing a bit, "Where do you need these to go?" I asked.

"Oh, just down to Stage 35, I can get the guys over there to help me though, since you're probably busy," she said nodding at me.

"Well, okay, I do have to be somewhere," I said, "Let me go get them to help you though," I said and she called a thanks to me after tripping on another cord.

I saw the two stage crew guys talking and laughing, drinking coke and throwing popcorn.

"Hey, guys, do you mind helping that girl over there with some equipment?" I asked the guys and they got up nodding.

"Sure, miss. Hey Max, when are we doing the prank?" one of the guys said.

"Maybe tonight, weve got the spray paint, eggs, toilet paper, banners for Magnet movies, all that good stuff man," I assume the Max guy said.

"Kay, cool. Those guys at Golden Studios are gonna have to work overtime tomorrow," they slapped a high-five, laughing.

"Yeah, we're so gonna win that bet, dude," I stopped stared after the two guys. Did no one here know about the strikes that were uprising? The budget cuts we were going to have to make to keep this company running? Even Golden Studios had the same problem after turning down that huge offer.

_This ridiculous rivalry is getting out of hand. _

* * *

_"_Guess who?" a pair of hands covered my eyes, hands that I knew all too well.

"Hmm, Leonardo Dicaprio? I know we met once at the Academy Awards, but don't you think we're moving a little fast?" I teased and the hands slipped down to my waist.

"Actually, I've heard that I'm way hotter than Leo," Zach said against my neck.

"Sure, whatever you say Zach," I said leaning against his chest and digging my toes into the sand.

"I brought the food, in case you were wondering," he says motioning with his head at the blanket lying on the sand with a straw basket and a bottle of sparkling lemonade.

"Ah, very traditional picnic basket, got the red plaid blanket and everything," he gave me a smirk.

"Only the best for my girl," he said turning me around and kissing my forehead.

"Your girl?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes your mine and only mine. I don't feel like sharing you with anyone anytime soon," he said gruffly and I giggled. I GIGGLED!

"Good, cause I don't feel like sharing you with anyone anytime soon either," I said and wriggled out of his grasp.

"Hey," he said pouting a bit which made me laugh. Zachary Goode never pouts.

"Come on, Corny, let's hit the water," I said pulling his hand a bit before running out to shore, the sun shining brightly on the water. I stepped into the water until it was up to my knees so I wouldn't get my dress wet.

That plan failed once I felt myself being pushed down into the water, hearing a snickering Zach above the roar of water.

"That's it Goldy-locks, you're in for it!" I said standing up in the water, my breath being taken away.

He was standing there, wet and shirtless, his tan a light bronze in the glimmering sun, his toned muscles (the 8 pack!) all making me stop and stare.

"Yeah? I dare you, Magnet Girl, I dare you," he said crossing his arms and I snapped out of my trance.

I raised an eyebrow, I would have to try a different tactic.

"I guess I chose the right nickname for you Zach, Goldy," I gave a shy smile, walking up closer to him.

"I will only tolerate you calling me that," he said tightly and I locked my hands behind his neck.

"Mhmm," I said playing with the soft hair on the back of his head, knowing it made him crazy.

"Hey, Cam...y-you want to eat now?" he asked and I smirked inwardly at being able to make him stutter.

"No, I want to do something else," I said and kissed him softly, his arms immediately going around my waist to pull me closer. I tried to ignore my heart beating, my veins being surged with energy, and just the feel of Zach's lips on mine, to push him down into the water.

I laughed at his flustered expression until it turned mischievous and the next thing I know were both laughing, splashing each other and running down the beach, soaking wet. Zach tackled me to the sand laughing.

"Gotcha again Cam," he said smiling. "You see, the point is to get me back. It's called _revenge_."

I flipped us over so I had his hands pinned behind his back and I bent down to whisper, "Watch yourself Goldy, I might just take you up on that _revenge _thing. And trust me, you don't want to deal with my wrath," I said and released his hands.

"No I probably don't," he said smirking and took my hand in his and entwined them. "Hungry?"

"Starving."

* * *

As we finished up eating, with me sitting in between Zach's legs and leaning against him as we ate our favorite ice cream, I thought I should tell him about the Golden Studios Prank.

"Hey Zach?"

"Hmm?" he said in between licks, his one arm tightening around my waist.

"We've been kind of avoiding talking about that meeting three weeks ago right?" I asked hesitantly, feeling bad about ruining the moment.

"Yeah...I guess we have," he shrugs it off but I can tell he's tense.

"Well, I heard some employees talking about a prank they're going to pull on Golden Studios tonight," I said, leaning back to look at his dark green eyes, waiting for the anger to appear in their depths.

"Huh."

_Huh? _

"What do you mean 'huh'?" I ask confused.

"It's weird because some guys were going to do the same to Magnet Studios. This is all getting really crazy though. They obviously don't know that the damage they could cause is going to make us lose more money. More people will be laid off because of all this," he said leaning his head on my shoulder in frustration.

"I know, that's what I'm worried about too. But there's nothing we can do. If we do anything, it'll blow our secret and..." I shut my eyes, afraid to say it, but both arms wrapped around me, signaling he knew what I meant.

* * *

Archie watched them on the beach, feeling regret. After all, Zach was the closest person in the world to him, but that didn't matter in the end, did it? No, he had to go through with it. It was the only way. He would be able to blame Zach for everything,inherit it all, and rebuild Golden Studios until it crushed every other Hollywood production company. Then he would be respected. He would have it all, maybe even Cameron Morgan, if he wanted.

Archie took out his phone and dialed the number from his contacts.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

"Hello?" a chipper voice answered the phone.

"Hey, is everything set?" Archie asked the girl.

"Yeah, everything is ready."

"How many gallons?" Archie inquired to the girl.

"65 gallons of gasoline, just like you asked," the girl answered.

"And the fire torches, you got the fire torches, correct?" Archie asked eagerly.

"It's all here, sir. We're all set."

"Excellent. Just excellent," Archie said, more relaxed now, and hung up his phone and backed out of his parking spot.

* * *

I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling the cold ocean breeze.

"You must be cold," Zach said rubbing my arms. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and nodded. "Here," Zach said taking off his dark blue jacket and draped it over my shoulders. I already felt warmer and I tried not to breathe in Zach's intoxicating scent too obviously.

"Thanks," I told him as I continued to pack up the stuff into the basket and into his car. "This part of the beach is so close to my house, I could just walk back from here." I pointed out.

"What about the van?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No one is going to miss it for a day. That's one of the reasons why I took it," I said and he nodded, taking my hand.

"Then I'll walk you back home," Zach said suddenly.

"But we'll get caught Zach!" I told him.

"I don't care, as long as you get home safe," Zach said and suddenly picked me up bridal style.

"Fine, but we have to sneak through the yard," I said, gripping onto his shirt.

"Which house is it?" Zach said after a comfortable silence of Zach and I now walking side by side, hands entwined.

"The huge one with the gates with the name _Morgan _on it," I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Just asking,"Zach says nudging me playfully.

I nudge him back with a grin when we come to my house. "To the yard we go."

"How are you going to get inside your room?" he asks.

"I'm on the second story, but I have a balcony with a rope my cousin and I tied to the rail," I said.

"Why did you and yor cousin do that?" Zach asks with amusement.

"We may or may not have snuck out to exclusive parties," I say to Zach, leading him into a small opening in the orchard wall.

"Ah, you were a rebel, huh?" Zach says in mock surprise.

"Oh shut up, we didn't do anything bad anyways," I whisper now, sneaking around the pool and across the yard.

I look up in the window of my room. No lights on.

"Guess this is goodnight, Zach," I say but before I can say anything his lips are on mine.

We pull away too soon but he whispers, "Goodnight, Magnet Girl," he gives me another peck and practically disappears into the night.

I climb my way up to my balcony, opening the sliding doors.

"Ahem," I jump back in surprise to see Bex and Macey staring at me and my 'just-kissed' flustered face.

"Nice jacket," Macey comments and my cheeks go red when I notice Zach's jacket.

"Smeared lip gloss," Bex points out as she and Macey observe me.

"Why didn't you just tell us you were going out with Zach Goode!" Macey asked angrily and, well, bluntly. She knows how to get to the point.

"I...I, uh, needed to keep it a secret. And you both know why!" I said sheepishly.

"We could've helped! How long have you two been going out?" Bex asks, her arms crossed.

"Almost four weeks," I say guiltily as their mouths drop open.

"Usually I would be pissed at you, but I need to know EVERYTHING!" Macey says.

So I proceeded to tell them about the Academy Awards, the amazing first date at the Observatory, how close we've gotten (excluding Zach's semi-meltdown about his dad), and finally our dilemma with the Studio Rivalry.

"I knew there was something between you guys when I first 'introduced' you to him and Grant," Bex says pointedly and I give a weak grin.

"So, is he a good kisser?" Macey asks. See what I mean about her being blunt?

"That, I'm keeping a secret," I say slyly and they go into a fit of giggles.

They're giggles stopped when we heard my mom yelling down the hall.

I peeked out the door, "Mom?" I ask, Macey and Bex staying in the room with the door closed.

"Oh...Cammie!" Mom said through sobs.

"Mom, what happened?"

"Magnet Studios...completely destroyed...in fire...all burned to ashes!" she says crying harder now. I've never seen my mother so broken since my dad died. And now the last piece of him we had left was...gone? This couldn't be happening.

"How mom? _HOW?" _I ask, gripping her shoulders to keep her together somehow. Tears were brimming in the corners of my eyes. "How?"

"It was intentional...someone destroyed Magnet Studios...on purpose!"

* * *

Archie watched the flames from his pent house a few blocks down from Magnet Studios. "Excellent. Just excellent."

* * *

**OHHOHOHOHHHOHO! I'm soooo evil :D I'm gonna ask for 20 reviews this time before I update again! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND READS MY STORIES! **

**~Akira  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! DONT SKIP! THIS IS IMPORTANT. A couple of things: **

**1. So, I realized I made a mistake. In the past chapters, Cammie and Macey said that Matthew Morgan's death anniversary would be in two weeks, and then in chapter five, it was three weeks later since I wanted Zach and Cammie's relationship to develop more. VERY SORRY! So, let's just say that Cammie's father's anniversary was actually a month away, and in the current time of this chapter (chapter six), that the anniversary is a week away. SO SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION! Any questions, just ask me :)**

**2. Er, so told me what XXX means, since I used it for 'time skips'. Welp, safe to say that this fanfic does NOT nor did it contain porn...yeah...**

**3. I got WAY more reviews than 20, so THANK YOU! You guys are great! **

**So, this chapter is dedicated to and ~it's a placeholder~ You guys are awesome :D**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**3rd Person**

The chief investigator walked through the debris, followed by he other firefighters, all of them wearing gas masks. All of the stage buildings crumbled down, famous relics of the Studio's past were saved from the wreckage, important documents were taken out by employees that were evacuated. Everything else was destroyed. The supposed fire-proof fibers of the building structures failed. And there they were, searching for the source of the sudden tragedy that destroyed this international company.

"Here we are sir, the middle of the entire lot, where the flames started," a redneck with construction clothes and his own gas mask said to the chief investigator.

"Okay, men, search for any cigarette buds, matches, gas tanks, any wires or electricity conductors that might have lit this damn thing up in flames," Chief said with his slight New York accent. The men nodded and started to spread out, picking up debris with their gloved hands, looking for any evidence at all. "And if you find any bodies, and I.D's, you bring it straight to me," he cautioned with a stern tone that could make any man's, even these toned and built men's, toes curl.

"I thought everyone was evacuated from the buildings, sir?" the redneck asked with unease at the thought of seeing dead, charred bodies lying around him somewhere under the ashes.

"They were, but we don't know if pedestrians were around and snuck into the studio lots and got stuck. I wouldn't be surprised with the lousy security here," Chief said with a snarl. After all, if the security was better, even late at night when the fire started, someone would have realized that a fire spread throughout the studio and would have set off the alarms. In fact, didn't they have alarms? It said in the papers that they had high quality alarms and security systems. They also had night guards patroling the site every hour, twenty four hours a day.

_So how could they not notice the fire? _

"CHIEF! You better come look at this!" a firefighter called out.

"What, what is it?" the Chief rushed over through all of the smoke until it cleared from his vision. "Holy, Jesus."

* * *

Cammie sat in her mom and dad's study, her eyes poofy, hair astray, a look you only got when dragged out of Hell. And in a way, she was.

"No. I will not be ready for any media coverage in the next forty-eight hours... That information will not go public unless I say so... This is what I pay you for, so you will go by what I say," Rachel Morgan never looked so similar to her daughter before now. Poofy eyes, hair astray, just the same. Except, a scowl on her face at this new information.

"Yes. Goodbye!" Cammie winced at her mother's tone.

"What... What did they say?" Cammie asked in a voice so shallow and heartbroken, it almost sounded like a completely different person.

"Golden Studios is what they said!" Rachel Morgan threw the insurance papers at the wall in frustration, knocking down the picture of her, her husband, and Cammie holding hands while walking down the beach. Cammie's favorite photo of her father.

"What about it? Are they really going as far with the rivalry to BLAME Golden Studios! What sick people," Cammie yelled at her mother. How could her mother blame Zach and his company for this. He was with her the whole time and he didn't say anything. He would've said something to her, warned her. He wasn't as heartless as her mother thought, he was gentle and kind, and honest-at least to her-and would never do something as awful as what happened to Magnet Studios. "It could have been caused by default wires, smokers forgetting to put out a cigarette. They don't have any proof of Golden Studios being associated in any way with the incident," Cammie cried, infuriating her mother further.

"Oh? They don't?" Rachel Morgan shook her head, appalled that her daughter was defending Golden Studios, their ultimate rivals. "I got a call this morning. They have evidence associating Golden Studios," she spat back, not at her daughter, but at the frustration and angst she was feeling, an unusual feeling for her, the all powerful International Producer.

Cammie turned to look her mother in the eye, "What? What evidence?" she asked, doubting herself and her lover just for a second.

"Sixty-five empty gallons of gasoline were found buried deep beneath debris... They suspect it was dumped throughout all of the buildings...They also found..." Rachel Morgan paused to collect herself since she was in tears again for the hundreth time in thirty-eight hours.

Cammie embraced her mother, who was about the same height, and let her cry onto her shoulder for a minute before she spoke again, "They found Max Dilelo, Brian Waddahan, part of the night security, and... Jerry Bruiser, Head of Security at Magnet Studios...all of them tied up and...dead. The rest of the Night Security Detail were burned and are now in the ICU," she finished.

Cammie was speechless for a moment, letting this sink in.

_It was intentional. But what did it have to do with Golden Studios? _

Cammie voiced her thoughts to her mother who sucked in a deep breath and held her daughter's shoulders for support.

"They also found a lighter with the initial Z.G engraved on the side... along with Zachary Goode's I.D. for Golden Studios found twenty feet away from the lighter."

"That's impossible! Zach couldn't have done it!" Cammie told her mother, trying to keep calm.

"What makes you say that? That's clear evidence!" Mrs. Morgan looked at her daughter skeptically.

"Because he was-" _with me_, "just not that type of person..." Cammie finished looking down. She couldn't defend Zach, it would make things worse if they knew about their relationship. But then the realization hit her.

_He was a few blocks away from Magnet Studios when he walked me back home. Was that why he was so persistent in walking me home? _Cammie dropped back into the chair she occupied and cried into her knees.

"It's okay honey, we'll get back at those damn Goode's! I'll make sure they pay for what they've done to what your father worked so hard for! We'll see justice... And we'll see Zachary Goode in _jail_," Cammie just cried harder at her mother's words. The feeling of betrayal and pure hatred fused into all of her tears. She cried for her deceased father, she cried for the dead employees, knowing that she might've been the last person they ever talked to. And she cried for Zach, hoping once he got out of jail, he would have a nice life. A life that he would live without her.

* * *

"You're joking! We didn't have a _damn _thing to do with that pathetic piece of crap they call Magnet Studios!" Marissa Goode yelled at the lawyer and Chief Investogator.

"Your son's I.D. was found in the debris, ma'am we have hard evidence, and your son will be put in jail after further questioning," Zach stared at the Chief, infuriated. All he wanted to do was tell exactly where he was that night, tell him he would never do anything so cruel, never do anything that would hurt Cammie.

"Tell me, Zachary," the Chief walked towards him, his heavy boots clanking agains the wooden floors of the twenty-story high office of Golden Studios. "Do you recognize this?" he held up a plastic baggy marked 'Evidence 1A'.

"He should, I gave it to him for his eighteenth Birthday!" Archie said from his chair next to the Chief did not take his eyes off of Zach, studying his reactions closely, daring him to lie.

"Yes." Zach said emotionlessly. "Yes, that lighter is mine," he leaned forward in his chair, "But how you got it, is beyond me, since it was locked up in a safe in _my _room ever since I got it from my cousin almost four months ago."

"Tell me Zachary, who know the lock combination of your safe, hmm?" Chief asked, putting the evidence back in the briefcase on the desk.

"Only me, _sir," _he said sarcastically.

"If you are the only one who knows the combination, and you confirmed that it was in that safe, then you are the only one who could have taken the device out. Therefore, you took it out of your safe, had some of your 'buddies' help you take out the security systems and tie up the now _dead _Magnet employees, pour gasoline all over each and _every _building, and with this lighter," he pulled out the baggy again for Mrs. Goode, Archie, and Zach, and his partner (who was recording all of this conversation) to see, "you lit Magnet Studios up in flames until everything crumbled to the ground."

The Chief expected Zach to react, to defend himself, but he remained emotionless, quiet, "Zachary Goode, you are under arrest for the destruction and vandalization of Magnet Studios Productions, and the deaths of Max Dilelo, Brian Waddahan, Jerry Bruiser, Herald Keepsheth, Gus Johnson, Mary Rowe, Ernesto Lopez, Kieth Rogers, Luke Sealva, Ian Pierce, Margaret Donalds, Leah Forsey..." The Chief listed the names of the twenty three workers who all burned in the fire and Zach stopped listening, stopped paying attention as his world crashed and he was being forced chest down, hands behind his back to be cuffed and led through the halls of his future company, no longer a free man.

Archie watched with a smile outside the glass window as his cousin stepped into the L.A.P.D car, his Aunt driving after him.

* * *

"I didn't do it mom, you have to believe me..." Zach pleaded his mother once they were back from filing papers. Zach's bail papers.

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Zach," she said driving somewhere Zach was unaware of.

"Get out. There's one more thing we have to settle," Mrs. Goode said and slammed the door shut behind herself and walked up the steps as Archie pulled into the drive way the same time Zach got out.

"Why are we here?" Zach asked, hiding the strain and worry in his voice. He wasn't ready to face _her _yet.

"Please, do come in, Mrs. Morgan has been expecting you," a man with an Australian accent said and Zach remembered Cammie telling him his name was Chuck.

Mrs. Goode walked in without a word, both boys following.

"Marissa," a voice from the top of the stairs said and Zach whipped his head around to see Cammie's mother walking down, papers in her hand, a lawyer by her side. "I see you bailed out your son..." she gave a scowl in Zach's direction and he tried not to shiver at the imaginary daggers being sent through his head.

"My son, in a few hours, will be disinherited," Marissa Goode spat and Zach closed his eyes for a moment, the news being told to him while she yelled in his face through his jail cell.

Archie grinned at this new informatin being presented to him, making sure no one in the room could see his triumph. His plan was being executed brilliantly.

"As refreshing as that is, Marissa, I am ready to sue you for every penny you've got," Mrs. Morgan said, motioning to the lawyer at her side.

"Oh please, you've been waiting for an opportunity to sue me for years. Besides, we are both in a state where we cannot afford to sue each other. So, I come to make an offer," Mrs. Goode replied.

"What kind of offer?" Rachel asked out of curiosity.

"Your productions are at a loss right now, without the equipment and supplies, and the millions of dollars you will need to repair, and the billions of dollars invested in your productions...I say we take up Richard Spalding's offer, and you can resume your productions on my sites temporarily. That is, if you agree to not sue," Marissa said.

There was silence between the five as Rachel Morgan thought about this offer.

"We have a deal. But, I don't want to see Zachary Goode, nor do I want him associating with my family or my clients," she said and Zach almost flinched, thinking of Cammie, he was always thinking about Cammie.

"Soon, he won't even be associated with Golden Studios, he is just here to send his condolences," Marissa Goode says flatly, avoiding her son's gaze.

"Don't think this changes things, Marissa, I still won't forget what you did," Rachel Morgan seethed.

"Nor will I, Rachel," Marissa says and walks towards the door, ignoring Chuck. "Good day, Marissa..."

And they were gone.

And Zach was no longer Goode.

* * *

**VERY SHORT, YES? Well it's because I'm writing this at the library and if I try to sneak on a computer at home I will be crucified by my mother. Speaking of crusifix, HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! xD Get lots of eggs and chocolate and...other bunny crap. So yeah, REVIEW? **

**~Akira**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

**Zach~Golden Studios~**

I glanced around my empty room one last time, suitcases in hand.

"Ready to go?" Grant, my best friend, asked.

I saw his sympathetic face, he was the only one that truly believed I was innocent. They did testing on all of the evidence, saying that my prints and some smudges were the only ones on the lighter. Therefore I would've been convicted. I've lied a lot in my short life, to my mother, to my cousin Archie, to my Uncle Fred, etc. The list goes on and on. But never in my life did I want them to know the truth as bad as I wanted now. I knew I was innocent. I never lit Magnet Studios on fire. I loved _her _too much. Yeah, I love Cameron Morgan. Without a doubt. But now, I also had no doubt that she hated me inside and out. All because of a damn accusation that I couldn't fix. That would mean I would never see Cammie ever again. And that... that's the thing that would hurt most. More than being disinherited. More than being put in jail for three hours instead of treason (but money can solve anything, right?). Ha. If money could solve everything, there would be world peace. But Magnet Studios vs. Golden Studios rivalry proves that there probably won't ever be world peace, if two companies can't even get along.

"Yeah..." I patted Grant on the back, "Can you give me a minute?" I asked and he shrugged, leaving the room.

I looked at the safe that was the destroyer of my life (not to be dramatic). It's where I kept all of the presents Archie gave me. I mean, who gave a lighter as a birthday present? Was it supposed to symbolize that I could legally smoke or something, since it was my eighteenth birthday? Did he really find out that I hate him with a burning passion? Probably not. But that's why the creepy stuffed animal presents, lighter, backstage_ Barney_ passes (all from Archie) were all locked up in there because, frankly, Archie creeped the heck out of me ever since he compared my mother with Aphrodite when we were seven.

I told all of this to Cammie one night when we went to the Observatory again. She laughed her beautiful laugh about the stink bomb situation, that she remembers clearly. She also asked me why I was such an idiot and didn't use the Barney backstage passes, saying that it was her favorite kids show when she was little. My thoughts drifted to Cammie, feeling like I just got punched in the gut. What was I going to tell her? Did she really think that I committed that crime? That I would kill twenty-three people AND burn down my girl friend's company? I never got a chance to tell her I love her yet.

_What if I never do? _

I picked up the rest of my bags, glaring at the safe one last time_, _and hopped into Grant's Mercedes to drive o his mansion, where I would live since I was broke and had no where else to go.

"I wonder how the lighter even got there," Grant said after a moment of silence.

"They did tests on it. Only my prints," I said and Grant looked at me skeptically, "But I swear I_ never_ even touched it since my birthday. You believe me right?"

"Of course I do man..." Grant sighed, "but it still looks sketchy. Who else could have done it if it wasn't you?"

"Until we find out who, I'm going to have the burden of those twenty-three families on my back!" I covered my face with my hands. "I didn't even commit any crime!"

I've never felt so vulnerable. So helpless. When I think about the verdicts I would have faced, nothing seemed worse than those twenty-three families staring at me with pure hatred. Especially when the real killer was still out there.

"Because you were with Cammie, right?" he asked suddenly.

Slowly raising my head I asked,"How did you know?"

"Bex told me. Now she won't talk to me though, probably because she's sticking with Cammie who's probably pissed at you," he said nonchalantly.

"Shit...SHIT!" I punched my fist into the seat and the limo driver put down the divider.

"Is everything okay back there, sirs?" he asked.

"Can you take me to the Morgan residence in Beverly Hills," I grumbled and he nodded, the divider moving up at the touch of a button.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"Grant asked me as we walked to the opening of the Orchard wall that bordered the Morgan Mansion.

"I need to see her, Grant..."I said simply.

We stayed quiet after that, moving swiftly and silently through the yard. Grant was being a little less covert, twirling like a ballerina just to piss me off.

"Pirouette one more time, and I swear I will throw you into the pool," I threatened and he did one last bow, saying something in French before skipping through the garden.

"What was your plan after this?" Grant whisper yelled once I caught up.

"Cammie showed me her balcony last time. There's a rope that she and her cousin, Macey, climb up," I said.

"Well that must've been a smokin' sight to see," he said chuckling and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, I forgot. It's your perv week. Or your 'time of the month'," he stopped giggling like a five year old to glare at me, giving me the chance to smirk.

"Just climb the rope, Goode," he motioned to the rope.

My eyes hardened and my my breath got caught in my throat. "It's not 'Goode' anymore, Grant. Just Zach," I said through gritted teeth and climbed up the rope before he could reply.

Once I got on the balcony, the first thing I noticed was the patio furniture and and iPod counsel sitting on top of giant speakers. The umbrella as closed and wrapped up since the bitter cold of Winter still hadn't cleared, even though it was almost April; an unusual weather pattern for Los Angeles.

The next thing I noticed was all of the blinding lights that were on in her room and in the hallway. I could hear faint voice coming from deeper inside the house. I stepped forward, not waiting for Grant to climb up and tried to open the sliding glass door. It was locked.

Normally that would be a dead end for most people, but with the pocket knife in my pocket and my years of experience of picking locks to sneak into conference meetings or to Chuck Norris's dressing room (Grant's idea, not mine).

I easily picked the lock, sliding the door open slowly and silently. The voices were clearer now, Cammie's beautiful voice that I longed to hear. I normally would have wanted to look around her room, look for the guitar that she told me so much about, the one that used to be her father's. But her voice drew me in.

Instead of her voice sounding angry or even sad, it was happy, excited even. That I wasn't expecting.

I looked around the corner, careful to not be seen, but the sight I was shocked me.

There she was, _my _Cammie. In the arms of some other guy, him spinning her around in circles, her laughing and smiling her brilliant smile. I felt my stomach twist in knots of anger. She's already replaced me?

* * *

**Cammie~Magnet Studios~**

"You don't have to shun your boyfriend just because... my ex..." the words caught in my throat. I didn't even want to say them out loud in fear of breaking into tears again. The worse thing Zach Goode could have ever done to me, he did. The sad part about it? I still loved him. Some would say it was because my love for him was unconditional, but if it was, I would still want to see him again. Hear his voice. And that was the exact opposite of what I wanted.

I had some seriously conflicting emotions.

"Cam, you're my sister. I'll stick by you no matter what. And if that means not going out with Grant for a few days to stick by you, then so be it. I'm. Staying. Here," she said enveloping me into another hug. "And you too Mace," Bex said letting go of me, still holding my hand, and hugging the teary-eyed Macey.

"Thanks, Bex..." I said quietly.

"Why did this have to happen of all weeks?" Macey said dully. Macey didn't like to cry in front of anybody, keeping up her tough girl act. But whenever it was this time of month, this exact week, my father's anniversary, the tears would flow. Old wounds would reopen, piercing pain throughout the entire Morgan family. It was just too much to bare.

After an hour of grieving, then talking silently, then crying some more, we walked out of my room to get ice cream in the kitchen downstairs.

"Girls, you look awful..." a deep, male voice said from the bottom of the stairs that made all of our heads sna u from our deep conversation.

"Joe?" I asked, grinning and wiping my cheeks.

"Come give your God Father a hug, before I reach my fifties," Joe Solomon said, his arms held open, his leather jacket laying loose on his shoulders.

I immediately slid down the railing and into my God Father's arms. Joe Solomon was my father's best friend back in the days. He was the drummer of their band, one of the survivors of the plane crash. He told us about his father insisted on giving him the last parachute, Joe telling him that my father had more to loose than he did. So, Joe always said it was his fault that me, my mother, and Macey were in so much pain. But we all shared the burden.

"Uncle Joe! I thought you weren't coming until this Friday for... the 10th Anniversary memorial," I looked up at him. For a man in his early forties he didn't look a day over twenty-five at the least.

"Yeah, but something came up..." he said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"And what would that be?" Macey asked, coming down the stairs and hugging Uncle Joe.

"A little surprise for both of you, but especially for you Mace!" Macey's eyes lit up and she looked around.

"What is it?" she asked the same time Bex and I asked.

"It's already upstairs, waiting for you," he said with a wink and the three of us went bounding up the stairs like little kids on Christmas morning.

All of a sudden Macey skidded to a stop, running into something, making us all trip over our feet.

I rubbed my forehead, wincing in pain when I heard Macey gasp. "DEREK!" she yelled and I heard him laugh as she tackled him to the floor again.

"When did you get back? Why didn't you call?" Macey asked, squeezing her boyfriend to death. Derek's buzz-cut black hair was all spiked and messed up, his tan darker, his muscles (that were already huge) ripped. Oh, what the Marines have done for the scrawny little kid I knew since middle school.

"Because I wanted to surprise my girlfriend," he said picking her off the floor and spun her around in his arms, kissing her lightly since he knew I disapproved of PDA.

"Hey, Derek, how's my favorite Marine?" I asked. Derek was like my older brother. We always teased and bickered at each other, but we also could tell each other anything. Like how he wanted to propose to Macey. And now that he was back, he probably would soon.

"Hey Cam-per!" He used my nickname, letting go of Macey (God knows he had to try really, really hard) and picked me up over his shoulder, running down the long hall.

"Hey! Put me down Derrière!" I used his nickname, laughing as I pounded on his back. I could hear Macey and Bex snickering behind us.

"Not until you promise me you will allow me to kick this Zach Goode's ass!" he said and I froze.

Derek slowly put me down, noticing my tension. "How do you know about Zach?" I asked.

"Macey told me about everything yesterday when I called to make sure you guys would still be in town for my little surprise," he said seriously now. "I'm sorry what happened Cam."

"S'okay, Derriere, not your fault. And you can kick his ass anytime," I said trying to downplay the pain in my chest.

Derek smiled mischievously and picked me up again, spinning me around in his arms, his usual teddy-bear hug. "I'm going to propose tomorrow for sure," he whispered in my ear. So that was with all of the hugging.

"You have my support," I said as he still twirled me in semi-circles now.

"Yeah? Joe was giving me a lecture all the way from base at Camp Pendelton," he snickered and I laughed.

But movement from my room caught my eye and I slipped out of Derek's hands.

"I'll be right back," I said and he shrugged, walking back to Macey and Bex who were saying for him to join them for ice cream.

I slowly crept around the door of my room, seeing a flash of a dark blue jacket go out the glass doors to the balcony. Zach's jacket. The one that I never returned to him.

I ran to the other side of my room and slid open the glass doors. "Zach." I said warily. I wasn't sure if I should yell at him, make him pay for the pain he caused me, my family, and everyone at Magnet Studios, or if I should let the tears fall, letting him know just how much pain he personally caused me. Me alone.

He turned around, looking like the boy I fell dangerously in love with. The world was too cruel. "Cammie..." his voice cracked, not something that happened regularly for him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be relishing your freedom from everything that you've done?" I asked, willing the anger to release. He winced visibly, his liquid green orbs looking broken and dull.

"I had to see you... Cammie you have to believe that I didn't-"

"Stop Zach!" I yelled but he put both of his hands on my arms, gazing down at me with pleading eyes.

"Hear me out, Cammie..." he said. I shut my eyes, not able to keep the tears away if I ket string into his eyes. When I didn't answer he went on, "I never lit Magnet Studios on fire. I would never do that, don't you know that I wouldn't?" he asked and my eyes flashed open.

"No." I said my voice wavering. "No I don't... You were only blocks away from the studios when it started..." I gulped, hoping there was a burning hatred in my eyes, "you only used me to get close enough. You planned it from the beginning!"

The tears were falling rapidly now.

"That's not true-"

"Yes it is!" I shook out of his grip, "I should never have trusted you. You didn't just hurt me Zach. You hurt thousands of lives. Thousands of people that worked at Magnet are now out of jobs. You hurt those family members that had someone close to them die," I shook my head, "You'd think you would consider how they felt... I know how they feel. Because my father is dead, Zach. I know how it feels to loose the closest person you have. I thought you did too. That we shared that pain. But I guess you just wanted to spread that pain, make me even more vulnerable."

"Cammie, _please, _you have to believe that I didn't do any of it. I would never hurt you!" Zach pleaded, silent tears of his own, falling.

"I can't believe you Zach. Even the police proved that you were responsible!" I cried, balling my hands into fists, "Just tell me why you did it Zach?" I asked and he stepped closer, putting a hand to cup my cheek. I was too tired and weak to shake him off.

"Please, Cameron. I would never do anything to hurt you or anyone else intentionally," I could hear the distress and pleading in his voice.

"Why, Zach?" I pounded a fist on his chest to try and shove him farther away from me. It didn't work, he still caressed my tear stained cheek. "Why?" I asked again, pounding my other fist, leaving both there on his chest. "Why?" I asked again dropping to the floor in front of him, covering my face with my hands to let the tears fall freely.

"I promise you, I didn't commit the crime, no matter what you might think, Cameron Morgan. Why? Because I would never do something to hurt you. Why? Because...I-I love you. I care about you more than anything in my life. You're all I have left, Cam," he pulled my hands away from my face so I could stare into his eyes again.

"I love you Cammie. More than I thought possible in a short amount of time. Everyone thinks that I committed this crime, but I didn't. But the thing that hurts me most is seeing how much pain it's caused you. I've been disinherited, Cammie, but you are all that I've been thinking about these past two days. You are all I have left Cammie and I don't want to loose you. I want to figure out who framed me. Who really did hurt all those people. Who hurt the only girl I love. But before I can, I need you to believe me. I'm not worthy of asking you any favors but I can't go on without you, Cammie. I'd rather be put in jail for the rest of my life for a crime I didn't commit, than lose you," he wiped a tear away from my cheek, "_Please, Cammie," _his voice faltered again.

In all my life I had never been so relieved, happy, confused, angry, and suspicious all at once. But the way his voice shook as I felt his trembles. The way his pupils never dilated once during his speech. The way he said '_I love you_' or '_the only girl I love'. _That's when I knew that Zach, the boy I love, was telling the truth.

I threw my arms around his neck, not needing anymore convincing, and cried into his chest as he picked me up bridal style, kissing my forehead.

"Thank you, Magnet Girl," he held me tighter to his chest as my tears started to dry up.

"I should've believed you from the beginning...I'm so sorry," I said, gripping onto his (now wet) T-Shirt.

"No, I should be sorry, Cam. I was framed and...I was selfish and wasn't thinking about anything else besides blowing our secret. I didn't want to lose you. And I almost did, anyways," he rubbed my arms when a cold breeze blew by.

"What are we going to do now, Zach?" I asked, staring up at him, his dark brown hair falling into his eyes.

"I'm going to find out who framed me. Who really destroyed Magnet Studios. I swear to you I will find out," he said kissing my cheek gently. I closed my eyes, loving the feeling of his warmth radiating right off of him and sending shivers of joy throughout my body.

"I love you too, Zach. You know that right?" I asked him and he smiled.

"I hoped so, but you're too good for me," he whispered. His lips dangerously close to mine.

"You know that's not true. I need you just as much as you said you needed me," I said and he leaned closer, our lips brushing against each other, making sparks ignite, as if it would be our first kiss. If he would just lean a bit closer-

"Zachary, Cammie, I might be able to help you. Just keep your hands off my God daughter in my presence," a voice said form behind us.

"Solomon?" Zach said, placing me back on the floor of the balcony, our hands still entwined.

"You two have met?" I asked, looking up at Zach with an eyebrow raised.

"You know how I said that I had a mentor that works at the Observatory?" Zach asked.

"Solomon's your mentor?"

"No. But he owns the place," Zach smirked, his eyes twinkling again, his normal self again.

"You do?" I asked Solomon and he shrugged modestly.

"Anyways, I might be able to help you out with your problem, Zach," Solomon said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, I can help too, ya know," Derek rolled his eyes, walking out to eh balcony with an arm around Macey's waist. Bex walked outside just behind them.

"No no no, Grant. Kanye West is still an insane jerk who can't sing worth shit," she said while pulling Grant by the hand out on the balcony as well.

"He's still an awesome rapper. Just cause he called out Taylor Swift doesn't mean he shouldn't be respected." Grant whined.

"Hey, Grant?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Shut up."

"Shutting."

We all stared at each other in an awkward silence for a moment until Solomon cleared his throat and said, "Now I've got a plan to figure out who framed Zachary, over here," I squeezed Zach's hand when I saw him wince, "Now who's willing to help?"

"Sure sure," Derek said.

"Yep," Macey said, giving me a small smile.

"Anything for my bro!" Grant said, crossing his arms over his chest. Huh, his arms were as big as Derek's.

"Yeah I'm in," Bex said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Definitely," I looked up at Zach as I agreed too, unable to tear my eyes away. Zach was starting to lean in again, starting from where we left off, everyone else disappearing from my mind; it was just Zach and me.

"I'm in too!" a pixie-like voice said, interrupting me and Zach. Again.

"Liz?" I asked in astonishment. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Solomon offered me a job," she shrugged and turned to my Godfather. "And you ket me waiting in the limo this whole time so I go bored," she said and rolled her eyes.

"So, that's it? Anymore surprises?" I ask, directed at Joe Solomon.

"Actually there is one more person to our little group. But we have to go pick him up anyways," he said, clasping his hands together. "Alright. Everyone meet at the Griffith Observatory at Ten O'clock sharp. Then, I'll tell you the plan..." he said and walked off the balcony and out of my room.

Everyone murmured in agreement and shuffled off the balcony and into my room.

"Let's go, Zach. I want to get there before anyone else so we can go to our dome... I've missed it," I said, biting my lip and blushing like crazy.

Zach smiled and I started to pull him by the hand to go off the balcony, but was suddenly turned around.

The kiss was sweet, loving, and soft. It felt like we just kissed for the first time. Everything, all of our problems and regrets melted away somehow during that kiss.

And my last thought was: My love for Zachary..._my _Zach, was unconditional.

* * *

**AWWW GETTIT? Instead of saying Zachary Goode (since he got disinherited) she just called him 'my Zach'! Cue the rounds of applause! Welp, I managed to get almost the whole entire gang in there! Just keep reading! THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! And TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE, YES? It will let me know how you guys want this story to go...so yeah, take the poll! Thanks again!**

**~Akira**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Cammie Morgan~Magnet Studios~**

I gripped the steering wheel tighter. Beads of sweat raced down my forehead as I concentrated on the road. I steadied my breathing, trying to calm my racing pulse that was threatening to blur my vision. Yellow...red. I tapped my fingers impatiently on the leather wheel. Squirming a little im my seat, I turned the radio up a bit louder, the heater a bit lower. I smiled sheepishly, trying to hide the fact that the passenger in the seat beside me made feel befuddled, weak-kneed. And I suspect that he always would.

Red...green.

The silence between us was comfortable, besides my nervous antics, as I sped towards the Observatory with my secret boyfriend. Between us, our hands were entwined. His thumb traced patterns on the back of my hand, the reason why I was in a daze. How did he expect me to focus when his simple gesture was liable to drive me crazy. Literally.

Put on all of the fear and doubt that was running through my mind and you had a car accident waiting to happen.

"You okay, Cam?" he asked as I parked in the small parking lot of Griffith Observatory-owned by my godfather-Joe Solomon.

I sat back in the leather seat of the Magnet Studios minivan and sighed. "Yeah. Great."

Zach laughed breathlessly under his breath and squeezed the hand he'd been holding this whole time, "I know you well enough to know that that is a lie."

I rolled my eyes, "You know me too well." _Too well for only knowing each other for a month_. I thought but didn't voice my words.

Zach smirked but it fell a quickly as it came, "So what's wrong?" he asks, playing with a strand of my dirty blond hair.

"I'm just worried..." he gave me a confused look so I went on, "worried about the merger between the two companies. About the families of the dead employees. When the media find out that you've been accused and even jailed for something I _know _you didn't do," I paused to bring our entwined hands up to touch his cheek, "I'm worried about you, Zach."

"You don't need to worry about me," he said with a sigh, "There's nothing to worry about."

"When the media finds out Zach...when those families find out...I don't think all of the money in the world could get you out of jail. What if they give you the...death penalty," I gulped knowing that it was possible if those families took Zach to court before we figured out who the real killer is.

"Shh...Cam," Zach cooed me as I began to cry. "It'll be fine." But even he sounded doubtful.

"No it's not. I'd have to go against you in trial. I would have to pretend to support them. I would have to pretend to loathe you," I searched Zach's face, waiting for his reaction to my words. But the only place that held emotion was his eyes.

His lips were on mine in a second. All of my worries were forgotten as he placed his hand on my lower back, forcing me closer to him as our kiss became more desperate. There was so much emotion in the kiss; the wanting need for more. Zach suddenly pushed us both forward and I fell back on the seat, trying to suppress the moan that escaped my throat to no avail. Zach's response was immediate as he moved his lips to my neck, my hands tangled in his hair. Once he made his mark on my neck, he looked up through his hair to lock eyes with mine. Probably the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

"Runaway...with me...Cameron," he said in between soft kisses on my, now swollen, lips. His words were lost on me as I brought his face down to mine again, his hands traced the exposed skin on my hips.

"Cammie," Zach pulled away, his hands cupping my face, "runaway with me. We can be together, travel the world like we both wanted instead of worrying about the Studios'. Everything that's going on can be forgotten. We can get new names, start a new life. We can do this, Cammie," he said sounding so sure of himself.

"Zach...I don't know...it sounds risky. My mother and my friends-" "Cammie," he gave me one last kiss that was way too short for my liking.

"You don't have to decide now. But please, think about it," I nodded, lost for words in confusion and giddiness. He actually asked me to runaway with him! Everything in that moment was so surreal.

"I promise," I said before he took me in his arms and up to our dome.

* * *

After lying on the dome in comfortable silence, we finally heard the sound of car engines park below us in the Observatory's staff parking lot. We headed back down, not wanting anyone to know about _our _special place. _Our _safe haven. The one place that we could both escape, well, for now at least.

"Hey, Camper," Derek said, his hand entwined in Macey's as they walked up to the marble steps where we waited at the front door of the Observatory.

"Hey Der, Mace," I said and felt Zach narrow his eyes slightly at Derek.

"Uh, who are you again?" Zach asked Derek, suspicion ebbing into his voice.

"Derek...Macey told me a bit about you, Zach, right?" Derek said with just as much suspicion.

"And what are you to Cammie?" Zach asked which kind of surprised me. Zach was usually mysterious, reserved, and held in his emotions to almost everyone except me. He was getting better at that, but I never expected him to show this much emotion (well mostly one emotion) to Derek-someone he just met. Jealousy.

"I've known her for ages," Derek grinned at me then looked back at Macey, his girlfriend of almost six years. "She's like a sister to me, why?"

I felt Zach's grip on me loosen a bit, his breathing steady again as he sighed a breath of relief. "Oh. It's nothing, just wondering," he assured us but Macey gave me a smug look and I knew that at least the two of us knew what Zach was thinking. Especially because I remember him being in my room the same time Derek was giving me his usual teddy bear hug. That explained a lot.

Another flash of headlights shone in our eyes as we squinted, trying to make out who was in the car.

"Hey guys!" Grant's voice echoed through the night air. Of course Grant would blind us.

"Grant! The lights! Are you bloody stupid?" I heard lovely Bex yell then a loud _smack _followed by an _Ouchjesuswoman!_

The lights turned off and it took us all a moment to adjust to the dark again. Grant and Bex joined us on the marble steps as we waited for the rest of our 'secret meeting members'.

"Why is Solomon being all formal about this. Couldn't we have just met at Starbucks or something to discuss this? I don't even get why we're involved with Zachary's problems," Grant started to say, "No offense man, you are my best friend but what is there that _we _can do?" he asked, waving between him and Bex.

"That will all become clear, Mr. Newman, in a few moments," we heard Joe Solomon say from behind us, leaning against the open Observatory door with Liz and a guy our age with long black hair and an employee badge hanging around his neck.

"Jonas," Zach said and gave the guy a 'man hug'. "Cam, guys, this is my mentor, Jonas Anderson. He works here and tutored me in Physics during home-schooling," he said clasping the foot shorter, boy on the back. "Besides his looks and the geeky look, he's pretty cool," Zach smirked and Jonas rolled his eyes.

"You look like you're the same age as us, though!" Macey said skeptically.

"Yeah, I graduated High School when I was fourteen then went to Harvard for Undergrad and now I'm at UCLA to get my Master's PhD in Astrophysics and Chemical Engineering," Jonas said and I noticed Liz looking at him admiringly.

"Yeah, well I'm working for my PhD in Mechanical Engineering as well as interning at _Boeing _and Magnet Studios to build this..." I stopped listening once the two started really getting into it, the rest of us looking back and forth between them as if they were aliens.

"You two, stop your bickering. We have important matters to discuss," Joe said and Liz and Jonas nodded and headed together inside the Observatory, away from us. "The rest of you, come with me..." he motioned for us to follow him.

Zach took my hand, squeezing it lightly as he Solomon leaded us inside, past the Pendulum, bring back memories that were full of absolute bliss, now we were all heading to have a private meeting to figure out a plan to save Zach from his imminent death. We past the Tesla Coil, the machine that can be powered to create lightning bolts of electricity throughout the chamber.

When Zach demonstrated to me how it works on one of the nights of our clandestine meetings, I imagined being trapped inside the confinement of the Tesla Coil, the electric charges radiating through my veins as it zapped the life right out of me. The feeling gave me nightmares of the idea. It made me feel like a lab-rat every time it entered my thoughts, my breathing raspy, clawing at the copper chains of the cage as the key to power the Tesla Coil turned on. Only to lie motionless on the copper floor.

I I thought I was being silly for thinking about such terrifying events. Like it could ever happen. It's perfectly safe with its shut-tight glass barrier surrounding the copper cage with the Tesla Coil locked inside. Plus, you needed a key to even turn it on, so it wasn't possible. But, it also brought back memories to the rare but frightening lightning storms that hit L.A. When I saw little I was mortified by the bolts of lightning across the ocean I could see so clearly through the sliding glass doors that led to the balcony. I would run to my father's office, where he worked late hours, and sob into his arms until the storm dispersed.

I shivered at the memories as we led out to a room on the side of the large room with many pictures and exhibits of past findings of our universe. My godfather led us into a small room with a telescope that was used during the day to view Los Angeles, projecting it onto a white table. Since the table was not occupied by the images of smoggy Downtown Los Angeles, we all sat down in a few chairs around the table, glancing at each other, waiting for Solomon to speak of his plan.

Zach laid our hands on my thigh and wrapped his ankle around mine, noticing my tense mood since we passed the Tesla Coil.

Solomon glanced at Zach, studying him for a moment before he reached into his trench coat pocket and through a stack of manila folders on the table.

"So, Zach. First I would like you to know that bringing my goddaughter here late at night without authorization as an employee is prohibited and immature," Solomon started with a smirk, "But, I will talk to you both about that later." I gulped.

"Where were you _really _Zach on the night of the incident?" Joe Solomon asked and Zach didn't hesitate to answer him truthfully. We had both been on the beach, having a romantic picnic and a sunset stroll as he snuck be back home.

"You were close by, correct?" Zach nodded and Solomon took out some pictures from the files. "These are surveillance photos from street cameras from that night after you dropped off Cammie. This evidence was used earlier by investigators to conclude that you were guilty. Although you just happened to be close by. Tell me Zach, why did you choose the beach that day? Why not the movies or dinner or the Observatory?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to take my girlfriend somewhere nice, okay?" Zach said defensively, "We can't go to the movies or dinner because then we would be spotted and Hell would break loose. We can't drive farther away where no one would recognize us because A) we're internationally known as enemies and B) if we did then we'd get back _way _past midnight, the usual time, and people would start to get even more suspicious of us."

Joe nodded and pulled out another piece of paper, "It says on this record that you locked that lighter in a safe?"

"Yeah, I got it from cousin Archie," Grant made a gagging noise, "so I locked it up," Zach smirked but it faded, "I never took it out, and I'm the only one that knows the combo."

Joe Solomon crossed his arms over the table and stared down Zach, "Someone knows. Someone always knows. And that is our key, to figure out _who _knows that combination number."

"There's a problem with that," Grant said. "Archie called me before this meeting, acting all best buddies with me," he rolled his eyes, "He said all of Zach's stuff is being demo-ed. Mrs. Goode really doesn't want anything to do with Zach. Too afraid she'll get sued."

We all glanced at Zach, his mask was on again, his true feelings unclear. I unlaced our hands and wrapped my arm around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder, trying to comfort him as best I could in front of my godfather, cousin, 'big brother', best friend, and best friend's boyfriend.

"We need to get that safe before it's destroyed. What else did he tell you?" Solomon asked Grant.

"He said all of his stuff is going to be dumped inside his old office at Golden Studios so they could demo his office, too. Less construction in Mrs. Goode's own mansion, I suppose," Grant finished with a sigh and Bex smiled at him proudly.

"Now I know how to go about this operation," Mr. Solomon said as Liz and Jonas came back with more files. "You two will do the DNA testing once we get the safe," he said and they nodded, commenting on how easy that task would be for them.

"Now, I'm going to need you all to cooperate for this to work. The merger will allow us to get in the Golden Studios building, but there are obstacles to get past."

"Mr. Solomon, before we go on. Just one question," Derek said, speaking for the first time. "Why are you helping Zach out? And where did you get all of those files. As a Lieutenant Marine of the United States Marine Corps. I should report and suspicions of hacking into U.S Government files."

"I have my resources kid, being a rock legend as well as a Navy veteran myself helps to get what you need. As far as helping out Mr. Zachary...I knew his father. Heck, he was one of my best friends. I knew his mother when she wasn't engrosed in her work all the time. Matthew Morgan was also one of my best friends, and I promised him on that plane that I would protect his family. And if that means helping Zach to protect Cammie, then I will," my godfather said, looking at me the whole time.

"So, what's your plan for this?" I asked finally. "What are the obstacles?"

"There's the guards, the hostile Magnet and Golden Studios workers that could provoke you, Marissa Goode, Rachel Morgan, the Media lurking around to get more info on the incident and the sudden merger, security...the list goes on," Joe said as he laid out the floor plan of Golden Studios.

"So, what do we need to do?" Macey asked impatiently, wanting to get down to the point as always.

"Zach, you will need a disguise," my godfather said, avoiding the question again.

"What's the plan, Solomon?" Zach asked sternly, leaning forward.

Mr. Solomon looked around the table at the eight of us, all legal adults, all suddenly putting ourselves in risk. But it would all be worth it. Soon.

"Have any of you performed a heist?"

* * *

**Hmmmmm...this was iffy. Review? AND TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! ITS IMPORTANT! Thanks again you guys! :D**

**~Akira**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **

**Cammie Morgan~Magnet Studios~**

I sat in my pod chair, reading quietly with soft music in the background from my iPod in it's stereo. I was reading _To Kill a Mockingbird _probably for the thousandth time. In many ways I was like Scout. We both lost a parent, both unique from the rest. Scout wore boys close instead of dresses, which was considered strange an inappropriate in Maycomb, Alabama. I didn't wear boys clothes, necessarily, but I did not wear dresses given a choice (well, I didn't until Zach entered my life), which was strange for a girl living in Hollywood. Especially one that is around stars, musicians, the most famous people in the world. We were both disgraced to talk to certain people. Her situation was worse, as she couldn't talk to African Americans. I could not speak to Golden Studios employees, and we would both be punished if they found out we did. But I realized we all have someone to comfort us. For Scout it was Atticus and Caprina. For me it was my mother and Macey.

Lost in the climax of the book, the trial, I didn't hear the tug of the rope on the metal rails outside my sliding glass doors. The trial frightened me, reminded me of how it would be if Zach were to go to trial under false pretenses. Just like Tom Robinson. Too disgusted by Mayella Ewell's testimony, I jumped and hit my head on the overhang of the pod chair at the sound of tapping against glass.

"Zach?" it dawned on me that Scout and I had another thing in common. We both loved the boy who was abandoned by his family. We both loved the boy who had runaway and wanted us to follow. Dill snuck into Scout's room just to see her.

And I loved how Zach was doing the same.

I dropped the book into the chair, not needing to mark it since I knew the story page-to-page. I nearly threw the glass door into the opposite wall as it slid open, and smiled goofily at Zach.

"Long time no see," his expression matched mine, except his eyes seemed exhausted, as if he just ran a marathon then climbed Mt. Everest just to get to where we were standing on my balcony.

"I see you're ready for phase one," I said, ruffling his newly-dyed, white-blond hair and gazing at the blue contacts, concealing his bright green eyes. Solomon said it he had to be disguised if he wanted a part of the plan. And since he hated the idea of everyone helping him as he sat on the sidelines, he agreed to this. Unfortunately for me. "I miss your green eyes." The small rendezvous last night lasted until 3AM, planning and going over each of our tasks to complete. I came home with Macey and Derek, leaving Zach to go back to Grant's house, and Bex to get back to the studio to get ready to get to Golden Studios where she need to set up her new dressing room. Once I got home, I slept maybe forty-five minutes knowing that I wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep.

"Why? Do the contacts make me look fat? But look. I can do that Justin Bieber hair-flip thing," he demonstrated by spazzing his neck.

"Well, you qualify as a blond now," I rolled my eyes.

"You know, you're a natural blond, so you shouldn't be insulting the temporary blond," he took a strand of hair away from my eyes and twisted the long strand on his finger.

"Are you sure you want to do this... What if someone recognizes you?" I swallowed hard but Zach didn't take his eyes off of the strand of hair he was playing with.

He didn't answer for awhile, "I need to know, Cammie. I need to know who hates me so much, that they'd torture you with this burden," I started to protest, "No, Magnet Girl, I can see it in your eyes whenever someone mentions the incident. I know how much it hurts you...what it meant to your dad."

He waited for me to cry at the mention of my dead father, ever the hero, but I didn't. Just stared at the calender behind Zach, the one taped to the bookshelf above my desk. With today's date circle in red, a small purple cross that Macey drew in the empty space next to the words_: Dad's Memorial 7PM _.

"Of all days our plan had to be, why this one?" I winced at the sun slowly making its way across the sky.

Zach's eyes widened, remembering today's date and dropped my strand of hair and reached for my hands. "I'm sorry, Cammie. This burden is causing you so much pain. No, _I'm _causing you so much pain. And..." he trailed off lost for words. But the silence helped me to think clearly, let me get a hold of myself before I proved him right and broke down.

"Zach, I need you. I know you can't be at the memorial, but I still need to know that you're near and safe," I sucked in a breath, "And you will be once we prove you're innocent."

"Do you really think we can?"

I looked past the blue contacts, right into his green irises, "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

The scariest part about this plan, being undercover, was that I really _wasn't _undercover. I didn't have a disguise like Zach, or a computer in front of me, hiding in one of the Magnet Studio's vans like Liz and Jonas. I didn't even have one of those ear pieces you see spies wear in movies (maybe because they were actually styrofoam painted with a useless, clear wire attached. I know, I've seen them). I wasn't acting like someone I wasn't, like Macey and Grant, even Bex. It was just me, my Magnet Studios I.D., and the nerves radiating off me and practically punching people in the face.

I thought my anxiousness was obvious until Derek said, "Why are you so calm?"

Maybe I could pull this off.

"Why do you get a walkie-talkie?" I asked him.

"Because I'm supposed to be Ms. Britain's bodyguard, therefore, I need to look like a cop," he said in a '_Duh, sherlock' _tone.

"Yeah, so what happens when Liz needs to talk to the rest of us?" I asked, my arms crossed.

"I tell Bex, she talks on her phone like the snob she's supposed to be-snort-and communicates to you. You know how the rest goes," he said sounding like he'd already been promoted to a General Marine. "Oh and," he said softer, glancing at Macey who was driving in her car a couple lanes away so we wouldn't get to Golden Studios at the same time, "What do you think?" he asked, pulling out a velvet box and opening it to reveal a gorgeous ring. It wasn't too flashy, not too plain, something Macey would love.

I grinned ear-to-ear and said, "You went to _Jared_!" I laughed and he elbowed me in the ribs.

"Actually it's custom made," my jaw dropped open.

"You got a custom made, freaking huge, diamond ring for Macey! How much did it cost?" I asked, eyes wide.

"You forgot: engraved on the sterling silver band, custom made, freaking huge, diamond ring for Macey! And it cost me all of the bonus money they gave me before I went to Afghanistan. Took them my whole deployment to make this baby," he held it up for me to see the engraved words on the inside of the band: _Love you wherever we are_.

"It's beautiful, Derek. I'm so happy for you both!" I squeezed him into a hug. "She'll love it."

He grinned and put the ring back in his pocket. "I'm planning for maybe in two weeks, then we'll both be nineteen."

"You sure about getting married that young?" I asked, curious of their thoughts.

"Well, we both have stable jobs, even though I'm still taking online courses for school and all. We're both making a large income to support us, we've been dating for six years so it's not like we're rushing into a relationship..." _And we both love each other unconditionally, _I knew what he was thinking, but he didn't say it out loud to me, just grinned at his thoughts.

I nodded, understanding. They weren't like most couples. I had faith in them.

After a moment of silence, I said. "So how much was it _exactly_?"

He laughed and said, "$42,000."

"HOLY SHIT!"

* * *

I walked in alone, scanning my I.D. and going to the East Wing where make-shift dressing rooms were for the Magnet Studios clients working that day. I was supposed to meet Marissa Goode and discuss with her about the schedule for the next few months while Magnet Studios was in frantic construction. In reality, or at least according to the plan, it was my job to distract her from the demolition going on in the office beside her own. Zach's old office.

I walked into her office, chipper and ready, and said, "Hello Mrs. Goode."

* * *

**Zach Ex-Goode~Golden Studios~**

I knew Cammie was scheduled to be in my mother's office, but I kept thinking that she would pop up in front of me and finally say the truth: _I'm too good for you, Zach. I don't need you. _Then she would leave with the people that were probably only doing this because of her: Solomon, Liz, Bex, Macey, Derek, even Grant. I could only think of Jonas as the one that would possibly stay. But she _was _in my ex-mother's office (Jonas told me over walkie-talkie of her whereabouts from a satellite photo and security cameras). And that was why she was my angel. She really was. No one has ever cared for me as much as she does.

How did I get so lucky?

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard, "_Like, _OHMIGOD! **IS THIS TAP WATER?**"

"No, Ms. Baxter, that's apple juice," an assistant said and I saw some of the Golden employees role their eyes or laugh at the prissy diva that the famous Bex Baxter was pretending to be.

"UGH! It's disgusting! What are you trying to do? Kill all of my taste buds?" the assistant cowered and held up his hands.

"I'll go get you a glass of water instead," he took her cup and dashed away.

"MAKE IT A COFFEE!" she called after him and gave Derek a subtle wink after she was done with her first phase.

I saw the other Golden Employees give her dirty looks as they sat down in the lounge, probably thinking why my too-Goode-mother offered their work space to the divas of Magnet Studios.

Macey strutted over, sitting next to Bex, glancing at Derek with a slight smile until she looked away as if he were a complete stranger. The girl could act.

They started whispering, pointing fingers at some of the Golden Studios guys. Well, one in particular.

"I'll be right back, bathroom," I saw Derek mutter over the newspaper I was pretending to read as I waited for my cue.

"Fine, but hurry back," Bex whispered back, pretending to drop her fork she used to eat her salad with.

Derek nodded and went to the elevator to go to the employee bathrooms.

Macey and Bex went back to their positions, whispering and pretending to laugh with smirks on their faces. Looking like they were scrutinizing the famous Grant Newman that sat with his friend at Golden Studios.

"Hey, babes? You got a problem?" Grant raised and eyebrow, his friend smirking along with him.

"The only problem here is your face. Or maybe it's all of the _small equiptment _you Golden Studios guys have," Macey snapped at them, Grant trying not to laugh at the innuendo he taught her just this morning.

"Yeah? Well then maybe you should get the Hell out of here if you think it's a problem?" one of Grant's 'friends' said, the group of guys towering over the two girls now. But Grant had them under control. It wouldn't be a problem. Just enough to arouse enough security guards. Enough for them to give me my signal.

Where was Derek?

But that was when I saw him. Not Derek, but a guy with tattoos all over his neck, beanie on his bald head, and right hand in the inside the left pocket of his trench coat. Someone I've ever seen before, someone I was suspicious of. But I ignored the feeling and turned back to the fight that was rising in the lounge/cafeteria of Golden Studios. The room with the most security cameras.

"You get out of my breathing space!" Bex yelled and punched Grant in the stomach. He was supposed to double over and yell a variety of cuss words at the girls, Macey would call over some security, they would take Grant, he would struggle and they'd call more, Derek would try to calm Bex down, she would fight with him, more and more security pouring in, then I'd make a run for my office. It was an easy concept, it's happened here before. Several times. The fights I mean.

But instead of just Grant cussing as he rolled on the ground, a guy grabbed Bex by the arms, pinning her against the wall of the cafeteria. She struggled against him, trying to land blows but he was obviously stronger. Macey kicked him, only to be tackled by another man. The man in the beanie and the trench coat.

"YOUR FAMILY FIRED ME!" the man yelled. "AFTER THAT DAMN STUDIO BLEW UP YOU FIRED ME! FOR NO REASON AT ALL! YOU LET MY FAMILY STARVE!" he pulled a small black pistol from his left coat pocket.

I ran, trying to get across the cafeteria, everyone frozen in horror, security guards barreling towards the scene. But not fast enough.

A gun shot rung out. I expected to hear Macey to cry out in pain. But all I heard was a loud thud against the floor and a single cry from Macey, "DEREK!"

* * *

**Ello people! Sorry it's sorta short. Tell me if you liked it? Are you surprised? SAD? Crying? What will happen to Derek? What's happening to Cammie? How will this affect Zach...? DUN DUN DUN! I might update faster if I get 20 reviews, just saying :D AND TAKE THE POLL! I'm closing it on 5-10-11 9PM Pacific time. THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO LOVELY! **

**~Akira**

**P.S. what'd you think of the Royal Wedding, eh? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews and support! It means a lot so I'm ever so grateful. :D Also, just to tell y'all: No. I have not given up on Unseen Future or Time Machine. It's just on hiatus until I get my own lap top back which should be in June. So sorry about that... :(Thanks again! And this one I'm planning on making LONG, so you can all throw bouquets and little chocolates at me and my kindness ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Cammie Morgan~Magnet Studios~**

"Cameron Morgan," I never heard my name sound so icy, dripping with distaste off this woman's lips. Her office was dull, no evidence of vibrant colors or certain interests. The walls were colored a depressing burgundy with black painted wooden floors. I noticed several empty Starbucks coffee cups in the trash can beside the door. She must've been a strong coffee drinker; working until late hours in the night with all of that caffeine.

I steadied my breathing as I stalked over to the empty chair on the opposite side of her desk. She watched me like I was her prey, walking so easily onto enemy territory.

"I was expecting your mother," Marissa Goode commented with a smirk that reminded me so much of her 'son'. Her dark red hair was pulled back into a tight bun, loose wisps of hair hung loosely by her cheeks, making her look distressed. She wore a pinstripe suit, arms crossed on her desk. I guess she was in no mood for Bull Crap. Too bad. Cause' that's what I'm giving her.

"Learning the ropes, and all that," I said simply. I surprised myself at sounding very stoic with the briefcase in my hand.

"It figures. I can never rely on that woman. So, she send me her prostitute daughter to talk business," she laughs breathlessly, no humor in the tone, as if it was forced.

I bit my tongue to keep from saying something I might regret and pulled up the suitcase to sit in between us on the desk. "Just sign these documents for the insurance company," I handed her a packet that I thought might explode, it was so thick.

"Very well," she said and began to read through the papers. I thought about something witty I could say, to keep a conversation going to distract her from noticing the ruckus caused by Phase Two of the plan. I so desperately wanted to run out of this office and make sure everyone was okay, seeing as I couldn't communicate with them until later. I wanted to feel Zach's warm hand in mine, creating shivers from where we touched. I wanted to intoxicate myself with his musky scent of shampoo and soap. I just wanted everything to be uncomplicated. I wish all the time that we were a normal couple that fell in love at first sight (even though I never believed in 'love at first sight' until I experienced it myself). I wish that our parents weren't enemies, I wish our father's were alive.

As Marissa Goode looked through the large packet, my thoughts drifted off into a fantasy.

_I wore a white gown, a veil covering my face. I had purple flowers in my hair, purple flowers in the bouquet, an amethyst stone shaped into a heart hanging around my neck by a silver chain. I felt so elegant with the long white train flowing behind me as I walked down the empty aisle, my godfather taking my hand. All of the pews were vacant, my heart was pounding. Macey and Bex stood around the alter, grinning at me. Petite Liz carried my train. Grant and Derek stood by another figure, too blurry to see who it was, though I had an idea._

_I turned to see Jonas playing soft notes as the piano vibrated to life. Uncle Joe squeezed my hand tired, not wanting to let me go as a priest gestured his cue to leave me beside the blurry figure. _

_I glanced at Macey and Bex. Bex gave me an adoring smile, mouthing 'Good Luck' to me. Macey gave a small wave and I noticed the big rock on her finger, the $45,000, customized ring that Derek said he would propose to her with. I guess that went well. But today wasn't about them. It wasn't about a rivalry between our disputing families. The only ones who knew the truth were present, and that's all that mattered. _

_The blurry figure started to become clearer and clearer as the priest went on, reciting vows. But his voice shattered the non-existent smeared wall between us and I looked into Zachary Goode's eyes as he said, "I do."_

_Everything else in my life became insignificant. Everything that mattered before was obsolete compared to the love I saw so clearly in his eyes. My one love's eyes. "I do." I vowed when it was my turn. Zach took my hand, sending my whole body into overdrive by his lingering touch as he slid the most gorgeous ring onto my finger. _

_He took the ends of the veil in his hands and threw it behind me so it traveled all the way down my back. "I love you Zach," the words came out of my mouth before he could kiss me, as the priest said we could. _

_"I love you too," Zach whispered into my ear and kissed me soundly, cheers erupting behind us. The kiss felt real, even for a fantasy. His scent wafted through my nose, making my want and desires thirst for more. _

_When Zach pulled away, he opened his mouth to speak, but a different voice spoke, "_You look lovely today, Mrs. Goode."

I was shaken out of my too-good fantasy to see Zach's cousin, Archie (Zach said his real name is Archibald), kissing up to his aunt. She grunted a thank you, continuing to read through the packet.

Archie eyed me, looking me up and down, making me squirm uncomfortably in my seat. "Hey, I'm Archie. I don't think we were properly introduced at that last meeting," he held out a hand. When I didn't take it he yanked his arm back to his side. His floppy black hair was gelled back. Sunglasses that looked a little too feminine for any guy, was hanging half-in half-out of his V-Neck muscle shirt.

I remembered my mother's saying, "If they wear collared shirts, they're straight. If they wear a V-Neck that shows a bare chest instead of chest hair, they're gay." I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

Then, I remembered my fantasy of Zach, remembering that I fantasized purple flowers, purple almost everything, besides my white gown. Then I remembered why.

_I wore a purple tank top on one of the hottest days in Los Angeles for this year, Spring was finally coming. _

_Zach saw me arrive at the top of the dome where we decided to meet that day, engulfing me in a hug. _

_"Well hey, you," I laughed and he just held me closer. "Is something wrong?" I asked after he didn't let go of his strong hold on me. _

_He finally pulled away slightly, looking me in the eyes, "You look so beautiful," he gave a sheepish, sexy grin that melted my heart. _

_"Oh really? Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Goode," I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with the soft brown hair that curled slightly in the back. _

_His hands around my waist tightened as he leaned his forehead against mine, "You're wearing purple again." _

_I gave a confused look so he elaborated, "You wore that purple dress the first night we met. You looked so beautiful and sexy," he grinned. _

_I laughed a bit with him, although the words filled me with joy. No one ever called me beautiful. I knew my mother was beautiful but no one ever thought of me as anythign but plain. _

_"Really?" I asked stupidly. _

_"Cammie, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met," my heart fluttered at his words, his fingers circling the exposed skin at the hem of my shirt. He leaned in closer, "And I love you in purple. I'll never forget the day we met because of that purple dress," he said and buried his face into the crook of my neck, breathing in my own scent as he did._

_"Then I'm glad I'm glad I didn't go with the skanky blue dress." _

"All is clear," Mrs. Goode suddenly said, breaking me from the memory, as if it was yesterday instead of a mere two weeks ago. "I will sign everything that is listed."

I nodded, watching her sign the various dotted lines. I noticed Archie must have left while I was in my daze, since he was no longer in sight.

Suddenly, a walkie-talkie on the desk started to fill the room with static as frantic calls back and forth erupted. I made out one single line that was my cue, "Send in reinforcements, there has been a fight in the lounge."

Mrs. Goode looked up from her papers and was reaching for it.

Maybe it was too bold. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to do. But I asked her anyways, "How is your son?"

She froze midway from the walkie-talkie and looked over at me. "What son?"

I had the urge to cringe, to defend my boyfriend but resisted. "Um, Zach, I think. I heard he was disinherited after he destroyed my company," I hope there was disgust and rage in my voice.

"You heard correct, but it is none of your business," she said and I grinned.

"Oh, but it is. Like I said, he destroyed my company," she frowned, narrowing her eyes in defeat, "So tell me, how is he?"

I just wanted to see what she would say, if there was a sense of loss that she felt without Zach, her only son. If she still loved him, though I doubted it.

"That boy is no longer a son of mine, therefore his whereabouts do not concern me," she smirked, "He's just another loose end that can be ignored."

I wanted to punch her, kick her in the gut, stab her boob. SOMETHING! How could she say that? How could she not even be willing to believe her own son that he didn't commit any crime. How could she not defend him? She was too willing to kick him out on the street, as far as I know.

I was about to grab the pepper-spray from my briefcase when a gunshot echoed throughout the glass building. We froze, listening to the wlakie-talkie as a voice said, "Man down! Man down! Call 911, get the paramedics her NOW!"

That's when I knew the darkest day of my life would begin.

* * *

I sat in the ICU's waiting area. Macey was sobbing into my shoulder, Bex and Grant sat together, staring off into space at the turn of events. Liz and Jonas took the van after dropping us off, going to tell Uncle Joe how our plan failed. Miserably. The safe, the last piece of evidence we had, was now being demolished in Zach's old office. But the worst part of the plan failing? Derek getting shot in the back, dangerously close to his spinal cord since he jumped in front of Macey, back turned, to hold her and protect her one last time.

The doctors said he might become paralyzed, but they won't know for sure until he gets out of surgery. That is, if he makes it out of surgery.

Tears poured down my cheek. My brother figure, my best guy friend could be dead in a couple of hours. When the doctors cut open his clothes, they found the ring. When they gave it to Macey. She lied before, telling them that she was his fiance, just so she could sit beside him as they prepped him before surgery. But when they gave her the velvet box with the engagement ring inside, telling her they found it in his jean pocket, she broke down.

I've never seen my cousin as sad and crippled as she was now, even when my dad died. Then it dawned on me.

_Today is the same day my father died. It could very well be the same day we would mourn for Derek. _

I held my cousin tighter, letting each other grieve together. For my dad, and Derek.

* * *

It was two hours later and Derek was still in surgery. The tears had dried up, becoming sudden intakes of breaths or sniffles.

Macey sat quietly beside me, looking down at the ring between her thumb and index finger, her other thumb tracing the engraved words, "_Love you wherever we are," _on the silver band. The words felt way too appropriate for the situation, too grave. I wanted to scream at the irony in this world.

"I would've said yes," Macey whispered that I almost didn't hear it.

"What?" I asked.

"When he would have proposed, I would've said yes," her voice cracked and a single tear rolled down her cheek and rolled off her nose as she looked down at the words.

"Macey-"

"We could have had a family, Cam," she cut me off. I stayed silent, letting her words process in my mind. "I never wanted to admit this but...I always wanted to start a family. And he was the only one I could picture that family with. I wanted him to be the father of my kids, ya know?" she laughed but I sensed no humor. The sound was dead.

"That can still happen, Mace. Once he gets through this-"

"No! Stop. I know he won't make it. You don't have to tell me he will, getting my hopes up. It's too much heartbreak," she said covering her once beautiful, flawless face. She was now flushed, blood-shot eyes. But that didn't matter.

There was no way to comfort her, to make her feel better. The only one who could do that was Derek.

So I said, "Derek, you douche bag, you better get through this unless if you want Hell from the Morgan women."

* * *

Zach had been waiting outside in the limo for the past five hours since we arrived at the hospital. I told everyone that I would go check on him since he couldn't really leave, just in case he was noticed.

Down the hall with beeping heart monitors for the sickest of patience. Down the elevator. Down, down, down, it went until it arrived at the garage. It seemed like my whole life was taking a downward plunge. Down to a filthy, stained, dark, garage.

I spotted the limo a few aisles down. Car after car. The limo was already open when I reached it, opening the door by the cold handle instead of waiting for the chauffeur to realize I was there. I made myself comfortable on the leather seat, wiping at my eyes before looking up at the artificially-blond haired boy.

We were silent for God knows how long. Just thinking to ourselves, or rather communicating with each other through unspoken words. It was so easy to talk and say things like 'I'm sorry' or 'Hope he gets better', because hoping doesn't create results. Sure, it's nice to have faith, it's nice to keep the spirit alive to lessen the blow. But if you want a miracle as bad as I wanted, you don't just sit on your butt and do nothing but think of all the good memories you shared with your almost-brother.

So that's why we sat in silence, trying to plan our next move. Should we tell our mothers about the plan? Should we tell them that Zach _is _innocent? Should we tell them about _us? _We both thought that we could get away with being with each other until the time was right, which would've been soon, and move as far as possible from Los Angeles. Create new lives and be with each other in ease. No one had to know. No one needed to know. But that plan ended right when I saw my mother cry for the first time since my father died. And, in a way, he died again that night of the incident. Not physically, but in our memories.

We could build Magnet Studios over and over again until we're broke, but the memories that the old studio had of my father, burned away into ash. Despite popular belief, it wasn't _just _Zach that I was trying to save by finding out the real perpetrator, even though it's a big part of it, but also because I wanted closure. I needed closure. Now Derek's life hung on the line because of it. And maybe that's why Zach said, "It's my fault he's dying."

I blinked, my chest hurting with every breath, "It was never your fault...None of it."

He stared at me from the seat across from me in the leather, decked out (It was Bex's) limo. "I should've done this alone. It might have been a better plan just for me to go. Go unseen."

It was hard for me, even with his fake blond hair, to see Zach going unseen. I was the one who could disappear from sight. It was me who could pass for plain and go by unnoticed. Ruggedly handsome Zach could never. "You know that wouldn't have worked. You were nearly spotted."

I remembered as I ran down the stairs instead of the elevators of Golden Studios after the gunshot was fired.

_Finally, reaching the lounge I saw police holding back a crowd. Paramedics swarming all over, shouting orders as they went back and forth from the lounge to the drop off in front where the ambulance was parked. Macey was fighting paramedics, telling them she wouldn't leave his side. Bex was crying into Grant's arm who later took off his employee uniform and disguise as a janiter. And through it all, I saw Uncle Joe-Joe Solomon-leaning against a pillar, watching the scene play out. _

_I heard the buzzing sounds of a walkie talkie with Liz and Jonas yelling into it, trying to get someone to answer. I turned and there was Zach, blue eyes and blond hair, looking horror struck. Usually I was the emotional one and he was stoic. But our positions switched as he filled the space between us a nuzzled his face into my neck. I felt hot tears streak down my face when I realized Derek's critical state. Soon, I was the one who was being comforted. _

_"Zach...w-what happened? What went wrong?" I asked quietly to never get an answer. _

_"Cameron..." I heard a voice behind me and twisted in Zach's arms to face Archie. _

_"Archie?" I asked and Zach looked up, his whole body tensing, his arms still wrapped around my waist. _

_"I just wanted to say that we're sorry for what happened to your clients bodyguard while you were in Golden Studios. The man is being arrested," he said politely. He must not know about Derek and my cousin. _

_"It's fine..." I trailed off, remembering how unimportant Zach was to his mom, how important was he to Archie? _

_"Is this your boyfriend?" Archie asked suspiciously, squinting his eyes at Zach. _

_"Huh? Oh, no, this is my brother," I said hastily. My brother? Brother? Really, now?_

_Zach glanced at me from the corner of his eye. _

_"Oh, okay. Well here's my number. Call me tomorrow," he said and handing me a piece of paper and glancing suspiciously at Zach again. How inconsiderate was he? _

_I stormed toward the closest trash can and disposed of the little piece of paper with the number on it, saying 'call me babe'. I collapsed onto one of the chairs in the lounge as they tried to get Derek onto a stretcher, and cried along with everyone else. Silent tears compared to the commotion of bystanders. _

_Zach rubbed my back, standing beside me. I glanced up at him a moment to see him staring out at the scene. He was looking across the lounge at his mother who was asking the Head of Security at Golden Studios about the status, when she met his gaze. Then mine. _

_"I'll go get the car so we can follow the ambulance to the hospital," Zach whispered and I nodded, heading over to Macey within the midst of the crowd. _

I was pulled out of the memory to hear Zach reply, "I should've gotten there first. Derek deserves life more than I do."

The anger boiled up inside of me at his words. "Don't dare say that, Zach. Don't you freaking dare."

He clenched and unclenched his fists, grinding his teeth and said, "I'm going to be locked up in a jail cell after this anyways, might as well die," he was closer than I thought. Close enough to me anyways.

So, I slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark on his cheek as he turned his face back to face me, "What the HELL WAS THAT?"

"I don't need you saying crap like that when everything else is screwed up!" I yelled and lowered my voice, "if you go to prison, I go to prison. You get the death penalty, I swear I'd rather join you in death than live without you. Knowing you weren't supposed to die." I didn't realize I started crying again. I guess after hours of sobbing, you fell numb and lose the feel of it. All of the uncertainty that comes with it too.

Zach's glare softened into one that twisted in pain, taking hold of one of my hands firmly, but ever so gentle. "Don't die for me Cammie. It's not worth it. You're too-"

"Don't say I'm too good for you," I interrupted him, "Because I'm not. I love you Zach and that's all that matters to me," he looked back up at me, communicating to me with his eyes, even if I couldn't see their natural color. "Don't blame yourself for what happened to Derek..." my breath caught in my throat, making that last sentence crack.

"Runaway with me, Cammie," Zach said after a period of silence.

"Zach..." I said shaking my head, running a hand through his blond hair, parting it a bit so I could see the dark brown roots.

"Please, Cammie. We don't have to die. We could get away and stay away. Derek will get out of this, I know it. And once we're gone, everything will go back to normal. Everyone would be safe. Sure there would still be the rivalry, but we won't be a part of that feud," his eyes pleaded with me, his hand pulled the loose wisps of hair from my face.

"I...I can't," I wanted to throw up. I was suddenly so dizzy, the limo swerving, everything spinning around me.

Zach looked so broken, his hand trembling in mine. I would never know what Zach would have done next, but then, my godfather knocked on the limo door, waiting for us to unlock it since the limo driver fell asleep in the front.

I broke Zach's intense gaze, unlatching the lock on the door for Solomon to slide into the empty seat beside me.

"Our last piece of evidence is gone, Zach," my godfather said with a heavy sigh.

"I know," Zach said, his elbows resting on his knees, covering his face with his calloused hands.

"And what are you lovers gonna to about it?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. Any other time I would've blushed at the word 'lovers' because technically, we weren't 'lovers', yet.

"What can we do, Solomon? Plead not guilty? What if the story never even goes out to the media? Life could still go on," Zach said through raging eyes. I flinched a bit, as if the fire in his eyes was directed at me. It probably was.

"Do you want to take that chance, Zach?" Uncle Joe asked with his arms crossed.

He looked directly at me when he said, "I've got nothing to lose."

* * *

Derek was out of surgery. He was hooked up to different monitors, a variety of medications, locked up in a big room in the ICU (Intensive Care Unit) with a big one-way see through window.

Bex and Grant left once he came out of surgery a little over thirty minutes ago, going to meet Jonas and Liz to fill them in. So, I was alone. Looking through the glass from the other side as my cousin tugged at the blanket that covered Derek. She would adjust his pillow every few minutes, wiping away silent tears. I saw her lips moving slightly, I guess she was trying to talk to him, seeing if he could hear her. She held his hand with her own, the other gripping onto the velvet box. She stared at it as she talked, a small glitter of hope showing through her crystal blue eyes.

I heard footsteps coming up behind me, but didn't care to see who it was.

"He's a tough Marine. He'll get through this," a strong voice said. I turned around to see a man in a uniform, hands behind his back, staring expectantly at me, as if he wanted me to say 'oh yeah! Of course he'll come out of his coma in NO time!'. "I'm General Sanders. Trained that boy myself since day one."

I nodded, hardly registering his words. It didn't even matter to me that he was a Two-Star General of the U.S. Marine Corps.

"He survived my boot camp, like hell he can survive this," he said with a slight laugh in his voice.

"The doctors say it's a fat chance," I muttered bitterly.

"They didn't know the boy personally. Did that kid tell you he was getting the Medal of Honor for his service in Afghan?"

I snapped my head back to face him, "No. He never did. He was only hear for two days before this happened."

The General snorted, "It confuses me why that boy could save his entire platoon with out a single scratch and get home safely from a Hell-ish war zone, then end up getting shot by some stupid gang member from Los Angeles," he shook his head as if something was hillarious. None of it humored me.

"Damn irony," I spat under my breath and he erupted in a fit of laughter.

"Just what I thought. So how are you related to kid?" General Sanders asked leaning against the glass. Somehow that gesture didn't seem all that 'General of top quality manners' like.

"He's my cousin's fiance. I've known him for eight years. He's practically my brother," I said, willingly giving this man information. It surprised me too.

"Ah, so he is a ladies man, just like I suspected from the kid," he laughed again. "He kept telling the other men that there was a special girl in his life. At first I thought that might be you. Until I saw your cousin-I assume-right in there."

I followed his gaze to catch a glimpse of Macey adjusting his pillow again, bringing his limp hand to her lips.

"Why are you here? Don't you have important 'general' stuff to do?" I asked, realizing I kind of sounded bitchy.

"Well, yes, but the kid is one of the best we have, and I was notified about what happened earlier this evening," That's when I realized that the memorial already started for my father, "Tell the kid when he gets up that he's still getting the medal. Just meet the President of the United States at 3PM on April 25th in Wshington D.C. at the White House. Can you remember that?" but he didn't wait for my answer as he saluted towards Derek and disappeared out of the ICU double doors.

* * *

I thought about everything. I thought about it when I left the hospital at midnight last night, leaving Macey there to call us if anything happened.

i thought about how General Sanders saluted to a lower rank. I thought about how nobility wasn't a factor in life, just if you've lived life well. I thought about how, if Derek died, he would've gone out in honor, as a person who lived to his full potential.

Here, in L.A, I wasn't living my potential. Maybe I was waiting for an excuse like this to get away. But, it was so much more than that.

I thought about how much I love Zachary Ex-Goode. I thought about how he might've said that he had nothing to lose, but I do. I have a whole lot to lose. And I needed to cut those ties loose. I needed to do the right thing to keep my friends safe. I need to keep the rest of my studio, my father's memory, safe.

So that's why, I've decided.

"Zach...I want to runaway with you."

* * *

** This chapter was...iffy to me. Leave a review anyways? TAKE THE POLL PLEASE! I'm closing it...I think today, right? Hmm...okay. Thanks again!**

**~Akira**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So, this chapter might be a little confusing because of the time changes. Just make sure you pay attention to the time or else...you're kind of screwed. SORRY! It's like this cuz i kind of messed up the last chapter since I was rushing to get it done before I had to leave the library (since my mother still has my laptop) so I forgot to add some little bitty CRUCIAL details. asdjhkglsdk again sorry! **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**3rd Person**

**_10:00 A.M.~Day after The Plan~_**

Cammie parked her Ducati on the curb and pushed open the gates. She saw a mob of reporters and mourners putting up pictures of their loved ones on the curb with signs saying 'Zachary Goode killed my Angel' or 'Down with Goode, he destroyed our Faith' next to a picture of a little girl named Faith who was said to be caught in the fire last week. Cammie stared at the scene in horror.

_It's only been a few hours... _She thought to herself and made her way through the crowd, going unnoticed as she always did. Men were trying to break down the door, police men trying to hold them back. A riot was starting outside the Newman's mansion in Beverly Hills, and not even the L.A.P.D. could stop it.

"Hey Rich Boy! Take your punishment like a real man!" one man yelled out, cupping his hands as if his declaration could be heard through the thick walls.

Cammie pulled out her phone and dialed Grant's number and hit send. He answered on the second ring, "I need to see him. Right now."

"I don't think that's a good idea at the moment," Grant said, panic in his voice as he listened to the loud chants that carried through Cammie's phone to his. It was much louder than it was inside his home.

"Please Grant, we don't have much time. They're following me!" Cammie yelled through her phone, not bothering to cover her voice through the loud chanting around her.

"Alright," he said with a sigh and told her the code to the gate around back that would lead her to an outhouse near his own shooting range. The outdoor shooting range would be used by Grant and his father as a personal hobby, just to get out and be men when Grant wasn't touring the country with his band. It was behind his property, a clearing with a fence bordering it with caution signs all around. Cammie stared at the targets on one side, shuddering at the thought of Zach standing in front of one, carrying out a sentence. A death sentence.

She ran to the outhouse, shutting the door behind her silently and turned around to come face to face with Zach. He crushed her to him, feeling her tears stain his shirt, He held her even closer, if possible, as her sobs became more violent. He realized then, that she was shaking with fear.

"Did you lose them?" he asked softly. She nodded but kept her face buried in his chest, clutching his shirt in her fists.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked even though he could clearly see the blood trickling down the side of her arm, she winced in pain every time she exhaled.

"My...ribs...don't...worry," she managed to choke out. He tried to calm her, smoothing down her hair.

When she was finally out of tears, he rubbed her cheeks, his own stomach twisting with fear.

"They wore masks. They caught me leaving the hospital, right when I got to my garage, they grabbed me and..." she trailed off, pointing to her rib. "They work for whoever burned down Magnet Studios. They found out Liz located the safe. They knew about our plan, and they knew who you were," Cammie gulped, making her ribs ache in pain, "And now that it's been released to the public that you were charged and bailed for all of those murders..." she didn't dare finish her thought.

"Why are they fucking after you?" Zach yelled at no one in particular.

"Because I'm the only one who can clarify your whereabouts that night. They had pictures of us, together," Cammie pulled out the photos from her pocket, "They knew about us from the beginning and now they're using it against us. They're thinking that if they capture me, you will agree to the charges and be killed. If you don't I will be killed and you'll be...killed eventually. They want all nine of us-well eight since Derek's in a coma-so then we keep quiet."

Zach stared at the pictures, swearing under his breath.

"Who would do this to you..." Cammie whispered to him, "Think, Zach...who would want to do this to you. What would they gain out of you being dead?"

Zach racked his brain for the answer. He tried, he really tried, but no answer came to mind.

Cammie closed her eyes and let her thoughts circulate through her mind, coming up with the only solution she could think of to save herself and Zach and possibly everyone else.

So that's why, she decided.

"Zach...I want to runaway with you."

* * *

**_11:30 P.M~Night of The Plan~_**

Archie watched from an old beat up truck as Cameron Morgan stepped out of the hospital elevator and slide into a limo.

He didn't plan for them to suddenly become smart and think up a plan, a plan that would have worked if he had not let the suicidal man with the gun go through security. He knew the man was up to something, seeing as he asked security where the Magnet Studios temporary building was. He had hoped that something like what occurred, would happen. He knew that something was up when he saw Cameron Morgan in his aunt's office. He knew when he saw his cousin's pathetic attempt at a disguise in the lounge. He made sure security didn't get there fast enough.

But it was for his cousin's own good. He would understand someday that Archie was actually _helping _him, right? Archie nodded to himself. _Right. _

He turned to look at the metal safe that sat in the backseat of the truck, patting it lightly with his gloved hands. He chuckled, knowing that this is what they were after.

Taking off his gloves, he dialed her number.

"H-Hello?" the girl said timidly. "I did everything you asked of me, sir. You promised me a _real_ job."

Archie rolled his eyes, "Soon enough. Remember our deal. You do what I ask, you get a real job at Golden Studios and your parents never have to find out you dropped out of college."

There was a silence before the girl muttered an agreement.

"Good girl, another task. Signal for reinforcements to her house. The plan is set, they know what to do. Notify them, then, call me and connect me to Fox News. Got it?"

"Yes..." the girl said cordially.

"Goodbye now, Elizabeth."

* * *

**_4:30 A.M~Day After The Plan~_**

Archie finished the story for the fifth time to the fourth newspaper he had chosen to reveal the information, the journalist listening patiently to every word.

"And this is breaking news?" the journalist asked excitedly, "Can I get your name, for a reference?"

"No," Archie said and hung up, smiling to himself and turning up the local radio in his truck.

_"-from resources that Zach Goode is living with his friend and old client, Grant Newman, after he was bailed from jail, paying off the three million dollar fine after getting charged with murder! Don't you think he would have been confined for treason, not being allowed a bail_?" Archie listened to the radio with a smug smile_.."And those families must have some kind of closure now, knowing for sure that the tragedy of Magnet Studios and Production was not just an accident, but intentional! The government is trying to decide what to do of this rivalry and whether it-" _

Archie turned it up to a classical music station and drove out of the hospital parking garage when his phone started ringing. "Hello? Archibald Goode speaking."

"She got away, sir."

"Get her," was his simple reply. He kept one hand on the wheel, the other stroking his stubble chin. Thinking of his next step.

* * *

**_10:00 A.M~Day After The Plan~_**

Macey woke up to the frantic beeping of the heart monitor. She grabbed Derek's hand, staring in horror as he started to shake. She tried to hold him down, keeping his head in place as she reached for the remote on the side of the hospital bed.

"Nurse! Come quickly! He's seizing!" she yelled into the nurse monitor. She felt tears spilling off her cheeks as she struggled to hold Derek down.

Doctors and nurses came rushing into the room, sticking medications into his veins until he stopped shaking out of control. He lied there emotionless, scaring everyone in the room.

"What happened? I thought he was in a coma?" Macey asked, squeezing his hand tighter with both of her hands.

"He's going into shock!" a nurse called and the doctor ran over to see the blood pressure results.

"His heart is failing, get the Defibrillators! NOW!" the doctor yelled. The nurse rushed over with the shock pads, them to the doctor. "And...CLEAR!" he pressed the defibrillators to his chest, glancing at the flat-line on the monitor. "And...CLEAR!"

Macey held her hands to her mouth to keep the sobs and shrieks from escaping. She sat back in the chair beside the hospital bed, watching Derek slowly fade from her. She never felt so broken, so helpless. She let the most important thing in her life slip away.

And it was all her fault. She should be the one dying, not him. He had something to live for, all she had was her looks and money.

"One more time...CLEAR!"

And she held her breath, knowing that when she reopened her eyes, the love of her life could be dead.

* * *

**_10:30 A.M~Day After Plan~ _**

"Good luck guys..." Grant said as me and Zach got into one of his cars that was parked on the other side of the block. They could still hear the chanting in the distance, haunting Zach with every cry of agony. "Maybe you'll come back someday?"

Cammie took Grant's hand and squeezed it, "Take care of Bex...and Macey if..." she looked down, taking a deep breath.

Grant nodded, saving her from the misery she felt, "I will."

Zach tossed Grant a small leather pouch, "If you ever need to find us...well, just open that."

Grant stared at the small pouch, confused, but nodded at his best friend anyways, "Take care, man."

And then they were gone, out of site.

* * *

**_10:45 A.M~Day After The Plan~_**

Archie grinned as he saw the surveillance video of his cousin and Cameron Morgan drive away from the Newman mansion. He looked at the safe on the passenger seat for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

"12...34...20..." he recalled, opening the safe. He rummaged through his cousin's old belongings, presents from him. "How rude..." he chuckled until he pulled out a medium sized box that he doubted his cousin ever saw, after all, he never touches anything inside the safe after he put it in. That's why Archie decided to hide his most dangerous possessions in Zach's safe, just in case. If his father ever saw such a sinful weapon in his own room, just across from his Aunt's, he would be in heaps of trouble. But he couldn't deal with his father's punishments for such silly things, he had more important things to do.

"We keep losing them, sir," Elizabeth's voice echoed meekly through his phone.

"If you want something done right, do it yourself," he muttered as he opened the box and pulled out his gun, clicking off the safety. "Sorry, cousin, but your little lady is getting in the way."

* * *

**Hey guys! 15 Reviews Please! And sorry for the filler chapter! :-/ I'll send everyone who reviews a sneak peek to the next chapter since the next one is...going to take awhile!  
**

**~Akira  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Zach Ex-Goode~Golden Studios~**

"I think you lost them," Cammie sighed with relief, turning back around in her seat beside me. I was driving with Cammie in my best friend's porsche that he let us borrow, trying to get away from people trying to kill us. Why? I have no fucking idea.

My world was great a week ago. I had a huge home, a neglective mother who wouldn't notice me sneaking out to see my secret, sexy girlfriend. And most important, the aforementioned sexy girlfriend. Yeah, I was lucky as hell until a week ago.

You'd think I would be happy that me and Cam were sneaking off to wherever we wanted, that I could finally take her out in pubic, show everyone that she is (despite what she says) my girl. But it's the reason why we're running that throws that concept through a loop.

Cammie is scared for her life. I'm scared for her much more than I am for myself. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be in danger. Since the first time we met, I complicated things for her in every way. She has to sneak out to see me, and visa versa. She gets all of her friends and family to help _me _with my problem. And I just don't see how I deserve her at all. I don't deserve to be sitting next to her in this car, I don't deserve to be able to kiss her lips or hold her hand. I don't deserve to call her mine or comfort her in every way I can.

I just don't deserve Cameron Morgan. But I let myself be selfish and now we're running for our lives because of me.

"So where are we going?" Cammie asks, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Maine."

"That's all the way across the country! Are we going to drive all the way there?" she asks in surprise and I smirk a little.

"Maybe not all of the way. We could make stops at every other town," I say as we pull up to a gas station. "You know, so you can get more clothes than the ones Grant stole from his sister."

She sneered at my remark when she realized, "Yeah, maybe I can get a basketball..." she said randomly and I turned to look at her as she was lost in thought.

"Why a basketball?" I ask, opening the car door.

"Well, you know, for old times..." she said with a frown, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Oh right, you played on Varsity," I nodded, paying for the gas and sitting back down to wait for the tank to fill up.

"That's part of it..." I saw a tear slide down her cheek.

"Hey..." I said, pulling her chin up so I could see her eyes. I gently kissed the tear drop on her cheek and said, "I'll get you a basketball, we can do a little one on one," I grinned mischievously, wiggling my eyebrows, needing to see her smile.

She laughed and slapped my arm playfully. "Just don't cry when I beat your butt, kay babe?" she taunts.

I raise an eyebrow, "Babe?" I ask with an idiotic grin. "That's the first nickname you've given me besides Goldy."

She rolls her eyes but I can see the laughter in them, and it's refreshing. "So?"

"I like it," I say, kissing her nose before going out to close the gas tank.

When I put the key in ignition, she turns to me, slipping her hand into mine, "So, where to next?"

"Oh, babe, you'll see."

* * *

"Cammie?" Rachel Morgan called as she opened the door to GuestHouse. Her daughter told her the day before that she, Bex, Macey, and Derek were going to spend the whole day and night together to catch up. She said that they would go visit her father's grave by themselves this time, wanting to grieve alone. Rachel was grateful for that because she didn't like to cry in front of her daughter a neice. Only when she couldn't help it would she cry in their presence.

Showing weakness was one of her fatal flaws. Years and years after the death of her beloved Matthew Morgan and she did not go to one therapy session. Not one. Even though it was highly recommended, especially for those who were put on anti-depressants. Only her daughter's smile could truly keep her happy anyways. Without Cammie, she would have fallen a part a long time ago, especially when she was appointed CEO of Magnet Studios.

She pushed open the door further. "Cameron? Macey?" she walked up the stairs and to the game room where they would all sleep when they had sleepovers. But no beds were made in the vast room, nor was there any trash or evidence of it being lived in for the past 24 hours.

Mrs. Morgan pulled out her phone and hit speedial to call her daughter.

"I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is no longer in service. Please check if you have misdialed the number. Thank You," she cursed, ending the call to dial another.

"Hello?" a weary voice answered the phone. Beeping could be heard in the distance.

"Macey, darling? It's Auntie Rachel. Where are you all?" she asked rigorously.

There was a muffled voice speaking louder in Macey's reciever end, the beeping noise became louder. "Aunt Rachel...Derek is in the hospital, he's been shot."

Rachel slumped into a LaZ Boy chair and listened to the explenation her neice was giving her, excluding the Plan and Zachary Goode.

"Where is Cammie. Is she okay? She's not answering-"

"Aunt Rachel...I should tell you this in person. Could you come to the hospital?" Macey asked, sounding almost like a whimper.

"I'll be right there. Don't worry Macey, he'll be fine," she cooed her neice and hung up.

Macey was going to tell her about Cammie and Zach. The secret couldn't be kept from her any longer. But Macey would never have a chance to reconcile her aunt.

"Joe?" Rachel turned around in her chair, standing up to face her late husband's best friend, her own best friend.

"Rachel..." Joe Solomon didn't look a day older from when they first met at a recording studio, when she was admiring her crush (Matthew Morgan). But now she could see why he was a big appeal to their fans. Even now. But that was the farthest thing from her mind when he pulled out his phone and showed her a picture from the Mobile Internet.

**Mortal Enemies, Cameron Morgan from Magnet Studios and Zachary Goode from Golden Studios, were reported by resources of a scandal! **was the caption under a picture of her daughter and the low-life Zach Goode, making out in a parked car. His hand sliding just at the edges of her shirt. The date of the photo was taken two days ago.

Rachel Morgan froze, unable to withstand the outrage and betrayal she was feeling.

"She's gone, Rachel..." she turned to look at her daughter's godparent, "With him."

* * *

"Home sweet Colorado," I told a disorientated Cammie around midnight the next morning. I had pulled up into a small motel where we wouldn't have to use a credit card to pay for a cheap room.

"Mmm..." Cammie nodded, closing her eyes and wrapping the blanket tighter around herself.

I smiled at her warmly, taking in her beauty. I leaned over to the passenger seat, "Come on Cam, you can sleep inside the room."

"Mmm..." she nodded again and sank lower into her seat. Laughing quietly to myself, I went to the other side of the car to pick her up bridal style, carrying her all the way to their room.

Once I lied her down on the soft queen-sized bed, she crawled into the covers and completely passed out.

_This is probably the first night she's been able to sleep. _I thought since usually, we were on our late night dates.

I took a quick shower, ignoring the cobwebs in the corner of the yellow-stain tiled floor. I put on my boxers and stepped out of the bathroom, towel drying my hair.

My eyes passed over the room. The broken 20'inch Cable T.V., the small coffee table next to the window with a bible on top and Colorado tourist pamphlets. My eyes landed on Cammie, wrapped up in a tight bundle of covers on the only bed.

I walked over to the bed, discarding the damp towel onto the coffee table. I lied down gently on the bed, careful not to wake Cammie. I unwound her tight fingers from the covers so I could pull it over me as well. She turned over my way slightly and took another deep breath in. I guess I used some strong shampoo because she immediately knew it was me and snuggled closer into my bare chest.

I wrapped my arms around her. She was still in her jeans and Life Guard hoodie, yet she was shivering. Her hands were cold so I brought them together in mine and placed them against my chest and rewrapped my arms around her. Her breathing was irregular, and I wondered why until I remembered that whoever attacked her earlier bruised one of her ribs and cut her arm. She did clean her arm when we stopped for foodin Nevada, but her rib was still swollen.

Anger boiled in me as I thought of someone attacking Cammie. _My _girl. My hands balled into fists behind her back.

Doubts were circling in my mind. Was it a smart choice to runaway? Would I be able to keep her safe? I got mad at her in the limo at the hospital and drove off angrily instead of waiting with her at the hospital. If I hadn't left, she wouldn't have gotten attacked at her house, or at least I would've been there with her.

I grew angrier and angrier with myself until I noticed I was practically squeezing Cammie to death in her sleep.

"Zach...?" Cammie suddenly said causing me to jump slightly at her groggy voice.

"Yeah Cam?" I asked, the anger in my voice was evident. And I thought that nothing at this point could really make me feel any better.

"Mmm...I love you," her voice was muffled against my chest.

And that's how my girl kept proving me wrong.

"I love you too," I smoothed down her bed-head hair and fell asleep with her in my arms.

* * *

Archie knocked on the bedroom door to his Aunt's room early in the evening the day he decided he was going to kill the beautiful Cameron Morgan. What a shame, really.

"What brings you here today, Archibald?" his Aunt inquired. He gritted his teeth. He hated being called Archibald. Only he was able to call himself Archibald, especially when he was talking professionally.

"I'm going back to the Bahamas for a little while for my rash therapy. I don't know when I'll be back again," he lied smoothly. Although he wouldn't mind going back to the Bahamas to get rid of his Eczma.

"But we have to sign the documents soon. My lawyer said my new Will and Testimoney would be available in two weeks at the most," she replied.

"I should be back by then," he nodded. She agreed that she would notify his father later of his whereabouts.

"Oh, and, there's something on the news about Zach that I think you should check out," he told his aunt and turned to walk out of the mansion with a smug grin.

He hopped into the blue 'Whole Foods' van and nodded to his to his 'personal employees'.

"Okay, Gentlemen and lady. Where to?" he asked.

"Colorado. For now sir." Elizabeth said, looking down at her computer in shame.

"Thank you Miss Sutton," Archie grinned, pulling out his S&W Revolver Handgun, "Hmm...Home Sweet Colorado."

* * *

I was driving with Cammie into town, away from the motel we stayed last night. We needed to get her an icepack for her rib and something to eat at a local diner.

"Fosse?" Cammie asked with an amused grin.

"Yeah, my favorite song is on that CD," I pointed out to her and she giggled.

"Oh really? Which song?" she turns the CD cover over to look at the soundtrack on the back.

"Put it in, and I'll show you." I told her and she slipped in the disk.

It started to load so I pressed play on the correct one.

"Bye Bye Blackbird?" she asks with a small smile. "I loved the musical."

"We produced that musical," I turned to look at her as she took my hand and the song started to play.

I hum to the intro when she says, "We had a deal, remember?"

"What deal?"

"You were going to prove how you are _sooo_ much better than Justin Beiber," she rolls her eyes and I look bakc onto the rode.

"Pack up all my care and woe, Here I go, Singing low, Bye bye blackbird," I sing to the melody and she laughs. "What?"

"You're actually pretty good," she nudges my arm playfully.

"No hitting the driver!" she rolls her eyes again and I start to sing again as we come to a red light.

_Where somebody waits for me,_  
_Sugar's sweet, so is she,_  
_Bye bye _  
_Blackbird!_

_No one here can love or understand me,_  
_Oh, what hard luck stories they all hand me,_  
_Make my bed and light the light,_  
_I'll be home late tonight,_  
_Blackbird bye bye._

Cammie leans into my shoulder as I sing softly to the song. It's cold irony how the song relates to our situation.

_Make my bed and light the light,_  
_I'll be home late tonight,_  
_Leave you bird jet in the sky_  
_Toodle oo!_  
_Farewell!_  
_Bye bye!_

_Blackbird _  
_(Blackbird,Blackbird)_  
_We'll take the flying little blackbird bye!_

The song ends and the car is silent.

"Let's not stop in town," Cammie blurts out after a long minute.

"What?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's keep going. I want to get to wherever you're taking me. I don't want to look back. I just need get away as soon as possible," her words are mumbled together that I'm not sure I heard her correctly.

"What about the icepack and-"

"Please, Zach. I...I have a bad feeling. We need to get away as soon as possible," I look over at her and she's shivering violently, looking scared and so fragile.

"I'll take you away, Cammie. As far as it takes."

* * *

**I was hoping to make this longer but I thought you guys really deserved another chapter and it would be unfair to make you wait longer since I have to wait for my library days to write.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all of your reviews guys! The stupid library computer logged me off before I could even finish my Author's note on the last chapter so I didn't get to thank y'all or ask for reviews OR even do my handy dandy, shnazzy ~Akira~ signature. I was throwing a tantrum at the library, yelling at the damn computer and this old lady was giving me the universal SHUT THE F**K UP look. It was pretty great. Ahhhhhhh old people. How they amuse me. **

**Anyone craving applesauce? **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Cammie Morgan~Magnet Studios~**

"Home sweet Colorado?" I asked between the second chorus of Bye Bye Blackbird as we were leaving Colorado.

"What was that?" Zach stops humming to the song and looks over at me behind the steering wheel.

"I remember you saying 'home sweet Colorado' when we first arrived," Man, the car in front of us is so slow...

"Oh...I was born in Colorado. My grandparents on my mom's side lived here," The CD ended so we were met with a sudden silence, although it was still pretty comfortable. I was driving towards Maine after we decided on driving nonstop.

"You never told me that before," I said with my eyes still on the rode, not exactly tailing the old lady driving in front of me. But, you know.

"It never really came up. I moved when I was six months old and my grandparents died when I was two," his voice was sour and his fingers started tapping his leg unvoluntarily.

"You were close to them, then, huh?" I stated more than I asked. Zach knew practically everything about me, yet I still needed to learn more about him. I want to know everything there is to know about him, to understand him and to know how to comfort him in every way.

"I hated them," Zach laughed but you could tell he didn't think it was very funny. Neither did I.

"Oh..." was all I could say as the old lady started to really tick me off. "This damn dinasour needs to go faster! Is it even legal for people over ninety to be driving?" I asked incredously. Right when I was about to turn left and she signaled to make a right, a the light turned red.

"UGH!" I slammed my head on the wheel. Zach's laughter rang throughout the car, instantly making everything better, "Great, your laughing at me."

"Sorry Cam!" he tried to calm himself from his laughter, "You are just the worst driver I've ever seen. I thought you were going to crash about twenty times and push that old lady off that bridge we passed twenty miles ago."

"I am not a terrible driver!" I said in amazement, "And you are no better Mr. Floor-It-Baby!" I smirked at him as he gaped.

"Hey, babe, you know you liked it," he kissed my forehead and muttered under his breath, "This is going to be a loooong road trip..."

The light turned green, "You know it, babe. Hold onto your pants!" I said before making a sharp turn, away from grandma, and gasing the pedal as hard as the poor car could go.

* * *

"Pull up to that park right there," Zach told me once we reached Ohio the next morning around 5 A.M.

"I'm bushed," I yawned and opened my car door to get into the back where Zach was already lying down, covered in sheets.

"I'll start driving at Ten O'clock, just get some sleep. You drove for 14 hours," I pulled the car door shut behind me and crawled under the covers with Zach, not minding sleeping on the hard, flat side of the backseats.

I sighed in contentment as I starte to fall asleep to Zach's heavy breathing in my ear. "Hey Zach?"

"Hm?" he asked while rubbing my side, his eyes closed. His long lashes created shadows on his cheeks with the early rising sun.

"What's this?" I ask, holding up the object in question.

"Oh...I got you one while we stopped off at that grocery store in Kansas," he gives me one of his dazzling smiles, his smile reserved for me.

"Hm, you know, I think I love you even more now, which was pretty hard to beat," I put the basketball in the corner and snuggle back into his arms.

"Me too..." he rubs slow circles on my back, "Oh, and I love you too."

I smack his chest with a grin, "You are so going down, Zachary," I taunt him whlie pulling on his hands to sit-up.

"What happened to sleep?" he whined with an amused smile.

"You lost that chance when you got started with that cocky attitude of yours!" I grab the ball and throw it so hard that he caught it against his chest with a 'thud'. "Besides. you slept for nine hours whlie I drove!"

"You can't call that sleep, with your driving..." he rolled his eyes and jumped out of the car after me, throwing me the ball underhanded like he underestimated me.

"Oh, Goode, you are going to be begging for mercy when were done," I dribble the ball down the court, pulling up my sleeves and pulling down my sweatshirtover my denim shorts since it was pretty cold out for mid-April weather in Ohio.

"How about we make this interesting?" Zach said with a raised eyebrow. "I win, you drive the rest of the way to Maine AND you let me hear you sing since I haven't heard you sing yet."

"Fine. But, if I win, YOU drive all the way to Maine and I don't have to sing, AND we get to listen to Justin Bieber the whole way," His smirk falls and splatters onto the pavement, "Deal?"

He thinks for a moment and shrugs, "Deal."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

_There's going to be One less lonely Girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_How many I told you's_

_And start over and shoulders_

_Have you cried before_

_How many promises be honest girl_

_How many tears you let hit the floor_

"Way too many," Zach groaned for the nth time as I sat in the passenger seat.

"Listen to the Beiber, Goode, let his words really sink in," I grinned mischieviously and tugged my knees to my chest and started tapping to the beat.

"I think it _sunk in _around five hours ago," he frowned and started to pull into a gravel road.

"Whimp..." I muttered, my grin growing bigger.

"Heard that," he pulled the shirt into park, "And we're here. Welcome to the abandoned cabin of the 'once minimum-income-paid-Goode family'."

* * *

"Maine?" Archie's face twisted with confusion. "I wonder-OH!" his eyes brightened with realization.

"Sir...what are you going to do when we reach them?" Elizabeth Sutton asked her boss timidly.

"Oh, have a chat with my cousin and then, well, get to know Cameron a little better," he grinned and looked back at Elizabeth. "And you tell no one of this encounter, you hear? Or else your family would be very disappointed to know their only daughter dropped out of college to pursue a job in show business."

Elizabeth gulped, but her eyes widened when Archie stretched outside, as they were outside at a park in Ohio, and she caught a glimpse of a gun in his jean pocket.

"Y-Yes sir..." her reply was a mere whisper.

His phone started to ring and he smiled again at the caller I.D. "Hello, Auntie-yes, I know. I don't know why he would runaway with that girl...No it is none of your concern but I can understand why you worry for him," Archie gritted his teeth. He couldn't wrap his finger around why his Aunt still cared deeply for her son even though he was disowned. Why? She wasn't even concerned enough to figure out he wasn't actually in the Bahamas!

"But he is legally not your son so therefore, you don't have to worry Auntie-WHAT!" Archie stood frozen in horror. He saw the papers being signed by his cousin and his aunt. Did she not actually file them?

"What do you mean you didn't _actually _disown Zach!" he yelled into the phone.

"It was to just scare him, make him stay with his friend for a few days without doing anything. I love my son, I would never do that to him. Besides, he's still my heir, just like it says on my new Will and Testimoney, instead of your father."

Archie dropped the phone on the pavement, trembling with shock and anger.

"My plan didn't work." Elizabeth stared at him with her own pale face, shaking with fear of his reckless behavior.

"I'm going to kill them both! DAMN THAT COUSIN! DAMN THAT MORGAN GIRL! AND DAMN GOLDEN AND MAGNET STUDIOS!"

* * *

**REALLY SHORT I KNOW! And I feel like I'm dragging it on but I needed to get something out and add a little fluff soo...I promise there will be more action in the next chapter and you will find out what happens to Derek, and Mrs. Morgan, and what Archie will do next! Stay tuneed!**

**That's All Folks**

**~Akira**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Zach Goode~Golden Studios~**

I couldn't be happier. She actually liked the old red-wood cabin. Half of my childhood memories were in this cabin, mostly with my dad. And she loved it. She loves where I grew up, and she's not ashamed. Somehow that made all of the 'I love yous' real.

Cammie grabbed her own bags out of the trunk.

"I can carry that for you, you know," I said through a huge yawn that escaped my mouth.

She ignored my offer and twirled around in the patch of hidden forest that most people didn't know about. The hard forest floor was covered in fallen leaves and pieces of red-wood bark from the native trees surrounding the house, shading it from the blazing sun that rose high in the sky. It was late afternoon and you could still hear the soft chirping of birds, wild flowers blooming every which way, tall fern trees towering up to 60 feet in the sky. It was one of the natural, preserved forests, illegal hunting grounds for pochers. But, since the cabin that my Great Grandfather made from scratch was one of the oldest buildings in Maine, a landmark that wasn't widely known, we were allowed to keep it standing with normal plumbing and everything.

"Hey Zach?" I turned my eyes from trying to see the sky through the leaves to see Cammie already on the porch of the log cabin.

"The keys...right," I said sounding nervous. Was I nervous? I fiddled around for my keys before unlocking the door and letting her walk in first.

She stumbled around in the dark cabin until I located the light switch. "Wow...It looks even better in the inside."

I dropped the bags down and slipped her out of her hands to set them by the stairs. "Well we had to renovate this old shack a few years back."

"It feels cozy," she said with a slight blush and I couldn't help but think how cute it was. I slipped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"My dad, Archie, and I used to come here every summer. But when my dad died we stopped coming. I haven't been here in thirteen years," I said as she leaned back against my chest.

"So no one's been here in over a decade?" she asked while placing her hands on top of mine.

"No, we have house keepers that come once a month to keep it clean, for government regulations since it is on a reserve," I explained and untangled myself from her reluctantly. "I wonder if we still have some..." I trailed off when I found what I was looking for.

I lit up the fire in the fire pit on the back porch. The bakc porch had wooden pillars with plastic covers to keep out bugs or the occasional rodent. It was wide and spacious enough to have a fire pit and patio furniture if we ever wanted to sleep out here.

Cammie stepped out onto the back porch with a grin when she saw me pulling out marshmallows. "Oh, so this lovely cabin is stocked too?"

"No, I just grabbed these on the way up here while you were asleep in the back so we _could _make s'mores," I smirked and handed her a s stick to roast a marshmallow.

"I've gotta stop falling asleep while you make those little 'trips'," she shook her head and sat next to me on one of the wooden benches.

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't be able to surprise you," I quipped and she bumped our shoulders but didn't lean away.

"Thanks," she said leaning her head on my shoulder as we twisted our marshmallows above the fire.

"For what?" I pulled out my marshmallow that suddenly caught on fire and started to blow on it until it melted right off the stick and fell into the fire pit.

She laughed at my little scene and watching me shove on another marshmallow before answering, "For bringing me here. It must be hard for you to comeback here...and not with your dad," her expression broke me down. She was sympathetic but there was also longing. Longing for what, though?

"Cam, My dad is gone, I know that. I have to admit, it was pretty overwhelming to see this place again at first, but you are the only person I would want to come back here with," I noticed I had put my arms around her, our marshmallows forgotten. Her arms were wrapped around my neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of my neck, feeling so good that a moan threatened to escape my lips.

I pulled her in closer so she was practically on my lap. Her lips brushed against my neck lightly until she started to kiss and suck on the sensitive skin just below my jaw. With pulling my hair, and the little love bites that were forming, I let out an inevitable moan.

I felt her smile against my neck and slowly pull away to look me in the eyes, her ocean eyes meeting my forest green ones. "Maybe..." I kissed her own neck lightly, the heat from the fire radiated off her body, "We could make our own memories..."

Her eyes were full of lust as she grabbed both sides of my face in her hands and our lips crashed in a hungry kiss.

But we weren't close enough.

I gabbed her legs until she was all the way on top of me, then gently wrapped my arms around her again, our tongues fighting for dominance. But, hers one for once and I felt myself go hard as she whipped her legs around until she was straddling me.

We were feeling, touching everywhere, trying to get closer and closer until I couldn't take it anymore.

I pulled away panting and she looked at me confused. I didn't say anthing, just picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist and gently placing her down in front of the fire pit, watching the fire dance in her eyes.

"I think...I like that idea," she said breathlessly before tearing off my shirt.

I nibbled at her neck as her hands roamed my chest, my hands at the hem of her shirt. "I...love...you..." I said quietly inbetween kisses from her neck to her swollen lips.

"I love you too," she rasped, pausing the wonderful work she was doing with her hands. "So much..." A tear slipped out of the corner of her eye and fell past her temple and into her hair.

I kissed her again, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." I said, placing both hands on either side of her, trying not to put too much weight on her.

"So do I, even if we have to hide," she said and I kissed another tear away.

And that's all the confirmation I needed before I started kissing down her neck. And lower and lower.

And that's how the best night of my life started.

* * *

Macey cried into the hospital pillow, sobbing her heart out.

"Mace, I know you're relieved, but I don't want to see you cry," Derek's voice was a raspy whisper.

"Shut up, you idiot," she reached over, yet again, to kiss his cheek. "How could you do that! You are so stupid! Why would you jump in front of a bullet? Why-"

"Because I love you, Macey. You're all I've got," he lifted his hand slightly to place it over hers.

"Yeah? Well you're all I've got, so what if you died? You almost did! What if I lost you? Why-"

"A simple, I love you too, would be nice," he let smiled slightly, his eyes feeling heavy with sleep.

But Macey stayed silent. Silent and still as she looked over at the velvet box in her bag. She got up silently and reached into her bag to pull it out. She glanced back at Derek then back at the box. She opened it, staring at the beautiful ring that was meant for her, enscribed for her.

_Love you wherever we are._

She knew it meant when he was deployed out of the country and she was back in the U.S.A, that they would always love each other. And they did, and she did. But she couldn't.

"Derek," her voice cracked and he slowly turned his head, seeing it was still painful to move very much. His smile faded when he saw the small box in her hands. "T-They found this in your pocket when the had to cut your clothes off..." She gulped, stepping forward until she was standing next to his bed.

I.V. medications ran through his arm, heart monitors, brainwave activity monitors, charts with his listed medications and dietary needs hung on the wall behind him. The sight was horrific to Macey.

"I-I wasn't planning on it happening this way..." He averted his eyes from her in embarrassment. "I wasn't planning on being immobile instead of being on one knee," he tried to laugh but it faltered.

Macey just stared at him silently, the tiny box feeling like a ton of bricks in her hand.

"But Macey...I love you more than anything and...You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Even if I didn't realize it in eight grade," he took a deep breath and said in a stronger voice, looking her in the eyes, "Will you marry me?"

Macey drew in a breath as her tears started to fall. She placed the tiny box in his hand, closing his fingers around it.

"I-I...can't," she whispered and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Derek, but I'm breaking up with you."

The heart monitor started to beep rapidly, "What?" his voice was, again, a whisper.

"I-I don't love you. I hope you get better," she said, making her way towards the door.

Derek was speechless, his heart shattering as if he had been shot in the heart instead of his abdomen. He wanted to chase after her, yell at the sudden change of her heart, but he couldn't. He felt chained to his hospital bed. His reason for living dying, and there was nothing any doctor could do to revive him this time.

The heart monitor was now racing a hundred miles per minute.

But Derek felt like his heart had just stopped.

* * *

I woke up in my old room in the cabin the next morning, tangled in sheets. I turned to my side and gaped in amazement at the beautful angel beside me. Everything about her was perfect in every way. Her perfect skin, the way her blond hair fell just below her chest, accenting her perfect curves. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my bare chest, sighing contentedly at the skin contact.

The memories of yesterday and all last night popped into my mind and I smiled brightly.

"Hey Zach?" she mumbled, pressing her lips to my chest lovingly, her eyes closed.

"Morning, beautiful," I pulled strands of her hair away from her face.

"Mmm...I'm hungry," she muttered and I laughed.

"Okay, okay, you want to get up then?" I kissed the top of her head.

"No...yes...no...okay fine," she opened her eyes and kissed my chest over my heart and pushed herself up.

"I'm suddenly loving this vantage point," I smirked as she blushed a deep red and shoved a pillow in my face before running into the bathroom with a bundle of her clothes in her hands.

"Shut up, or you won't see it ever again!" she yelled and I roared with laughter.

I pulled on my discarded clothes from the previous night and walked downstairs to the kitchen to make waffels.

Cammie came down after a few minutes once I was done cooking, her hair in a messy bun but looking so...perfect and very Cammie-like. She wore sweat pants and a baggy T-Shirt. God, she's a vixen.

"Made your favorite waffels, since I will not allow you to cook ever again," I said and she rolled her eyes and leaned against the small island counter in the kitchen.

"Well aren't you sweet. And since these are my favorite, I'll ignore that last comment," she teased, putting a hand on one side of the plate as she cut into the waffel with a fork. I took my own fork and started to cut a piece for myself.

We both shared the stack of waffels before she looked up at me. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"I could show you the lake?" I offered and she grinned.

"That works, let's go!" She said and took my hand, dragging me to the front door.

"Hey, don't you want to finish first?" I called after her.

"Nope, let's go babe!"

We laughed together as we raced down the porch steps.

"Wait," I said and she halted at the bottom step.

"I didn't get my morning kiss!" I said and she smirked.

"Oh really...if you really want it, you'll have to catch it," she winked and jumped off the step and started running.

I laughed and ran after her, finally catching up to her at the end of the long driveway that was really just the forest floor.

"Hey!" she yelped as I caught her, both of us laughing I twirled her around.

"Now for my kiss..." I placed her back down and leaned in to kiss her before we heard a snicker. Our heads snapped up and Cammie gasped.

"Well, well, well...Hey cousin," Archie held a revolver gun, the barrels pointed straight at me. Daring me.

"Archie...what the _HELL _are you doing?" I asked in shock, pushing Cammie away from me and out of target of the gun.

"Getting rid of you once and for all!" He roared with anger. "I'M TIRED OF BEING THE THIRD WHEEL!"

"But why?" I asked as calmly as I could. Why was he doing this?

"Are you that dense!" he yelled, "You must be to not know that your own cousin FRAMED YOU!"

I stood there in shock. It was him. It was Archie. Suddenly things started to make sense.

"That's right, I FRAMED YOU! I BURNED DOWN FUCKING MAGNET STUDIOS!" he spat at Cammie, clicking the safety off the gun.

Cammie had tears in her eyes, her hands covering her mouth, looking so scared and vulnerable that was not very Cammie-like.

"You bastard...Why would you do that!" I yelled.

"You don't know? I WANTED TO INHERIT FUCKING GOLDEN STUDIOS! BECAUSE I ACTUALLY GAVE A DAMN!" tears started to roll off his cheek.

"Elizabeth!" he yelled out and both Cammie and I did a double take when Liz stepped out from behind a tree, looking pale a flustered.

"Liz..." Cammie whispered but Liz shook her head and mouthed 'sorry'.

"Finish them off...I can't stand to look at them anymore..." Archie said, starting to hand her the gun.

"Is it because your mom left you, Archie?" I yelled at him and he snapped his head around to glare at me, "Is it because none of your parents love you?"

"Shut the Hell up Zach..." He warned, pointing the gun towards me again.

"TALK TO ME, Archie. You don't have to do this..." I took a step forward.

"DON'T MOVE!" he warned.

Another step forward. "ZACH!" Cammie yelled from behind me.

Another step forward.

"I said, DON'T MOVE!"

And a shot rung through the forest reservation.


	15. Chapter 15

**You guys are just...oh man, can I hug you? ACtually NO please don't hug me. Nah...but I do want to THANK YOU for all the great reviews, my inbox was completely full within 24hours with PMs and reviews so THANKSSSSSS! Plus, I only have two more days of school left so I MIGHT be getting my laptop back REALLY soon so I will be ending this story in the next few chapters so I can continue with my other stories and a few oneshots...Plus a new story that I've already written. So some good stuff coming up for ya!**

**On wit zhe chapter: **

**Chapter Fifteen**

Joe Solomon knocked on the door to the home office of his old best friend and his current best friend. His eyes were red and puffy, a sight of Joe Solomon that was extremely rare. His hair was disheveled as he idled around the hallway before his good friend finally opened the door.

She was frantically dialing a number and pressing it to her ear as she motioned him to come in, slamming the door behind him.

"Last seen in Colorado? But you told me that information _over four _days ago!" Rachel Morgan's cheeks flushed, her neck turning a rosy red that Joe had become accustomed to see whenever she was embarrassed or extremely, inevitably angry.

"Find her!" she hung up and turned to Joe. "Have you found anything?"

Joe Solomon was once an investigator for the Navy before his career as a musician took off. He knew more than he should with his large variety of expertise. He had more connections than even Rachel Morgan or even the President could ever have.

He was well informed and damned good at his job. That's how he already _knew. _

But that's also why he was the one who had to break the news.

"She was found...Rachel," he took in a deep breath. "She's gone."

"She ran away _again!_ How could you let this happen! When we find her, she is _not _leaving this house, no matter what the government says about her being a '_legal adult'_," she mocked and started to dial another number on her phone when Joe took both her hands, flipping the screen closed.

He could hear her breathing waver as he stepped closer, looking down at their hands.

"Joe? What's wrong?" she asked hesitantly. But he knew-and she knew-that she didn't want to hear his words. He didn't want to be the one to kill yet another part of Rachel Morgan.

But he had to, and he knew it.

"She's _gone_, Rachel...Sh-she's _dead," _his throat felt dry as he looked up and saw her eyes water. She swallowed her spit, everything in her felt like it was burning. Burning the life out of her, her reason of living.

She was burned out.

"Why..._WHY_?" her knees wobbled, bucking under her. But Joe was quick enough to catch her, holding her close to him. Finally having her in his arms after years of unworthy desire. But it wasn't the kind of embrace he was hoping for. She didn't want to be in his arms. He just happened to be there, merely to catch her every time she burned.

But he couldn't feel any remorse to his thoughts. All he could think about was the life that was taken away from Rachel _and _him.

"Where...wh-where did they find her...H-how?" she whimpered into his shoulder, grasping his waist tighter to the point where it almost hurt.

"The observatory...they found a note...it was suicide," he whispered, caressing her head, feeling her go on her tiptoes to cry harder into his neck.

Minutes passed by...Hours on end.

* * *

***Two days earlier***

"ZACH!" Cammie screamed, tears blotching down her cheeks.

The hand Archie was holding the gun with started to quiver, his knees started to tremble. He watched his cousin bleed, the girl he barely knew was now covered in his blood from where he shot him point-blank in his shoulder. By the amount of blood, the bullet passed through an artery.

Liz stared at him in disgust, her fists clenching by her sides, "You look as if you haven't killed before, _SIR!" _she marched towards him with her knuckles turning white. His jaw made a crunching sound before he hit the floor.

He stared at her in shock before picking up his gun and running back towards his van, speeding away as fast as he could.

"Call an ambulance!" Cammie screamed in anxiety at Liz, holding down pressure on Zach's wound. "It's going to be alright Zach, just hold on..."

Zach nodded weekly, his eyelids drooping until they were almost closed. He tried to keep them open, his actions feeble.

Sirens could be heard as Zach whispered, "Cammie..."

Her tears fell off her cheeks, dripping onto the forest floor, "Hey, you're going to be alright, they're almost here..." she looked around, waiting for the paramedics to arrive.

"Cammie," his voice was more harsh, catching her attention, "If I never get to ask you-"

"Stop! Don't say that!" Cammie yelled, leaning down to press her lips to his cheek, "You're going to be fine. I love you Zachary Goode, and if you leave me I'm coming with you. I can promise you that."

Zach nodded his head slightly, unable to argue with her, and-finally-his eyes closed just as the paramedics drove down into the long driveway of the small forest reserve. Where Zach's life was, and was supposed to be until the day he died.

He just didn't realize how soon that would be.

* * *

"He's...probably not going to survive," a doctor of a local hospital in Augusta, Maine, said. Cammie watched as another one of the people she loved most, was dying. She wondered about Derek. Was he even still alive? She couldn't be sure.

She didn't have to watch her father die, though, yet it was still painful. It might just be even more painful to watch Zach die in this unfamiliar room from a gunshot wound. She just couldn't believe this was all happening.

He would be dead. And her world would be empty.

"Since he's...unconscious right now...he probably...won't wake up. I'm sorry," the doctor said and left the room. The pale walls started to blend together in her eyes, the room spinning as her thoughts wouldn't truly process into her brain.

She was already dead inside. Burned.

"I'll always love you Zach. And I made a promise...this isn't goodbye," she kissed his cold lips softly before walking out the door, leaving Zach to die in the hospital room alone.

* * *

She arrived in Los Angeles at midnight after retrieving her things from the cabin and consoling Liz, who blamed herself for the events that unfolded. And Zach's death.

She couldn't say she disagreed with the petite blond.

She climbed the rope that connected to her balcony and unlocked the sliding glass door. She found a notepad and scribbled interminable words in her messy handwriting. Yet, she didn't shed one tear. How could she be sad when she was going to be joining her only love in good time.

She ripped the note off of the pad and placed it on her bed.

She climbed back down the rope and turned the key in the ignition, the car roaring to life.

A song suddenly turned on, the repeat button was lit up from the time that Zach would always press replay just to listen to this song endlessly.

"Where somebody waits for me, Sugar's sweet, so is she, Bye bye, Blackbird!" Cammie sang softly to the tune. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry, for she would be with him once again very soon. But the tears were inevitable as she remembered that she never did get to sing for Zach, like he had always bugged her to do.

Maybe it was insecurity or fear of him thinking she was terrible, but she had refused. And now that was one of the biggest things she regretted as she sang along to his favorite song that he knew by heart.

_His heart..._she thought with agonizing pain rising in her chest.

_"No one here can love or understand me,_  
_Oh, what hard luck stories they all hand me,_  
_Make my bed and light the light,_  
_I'll be home late tonight,_  
_Blackbird bye bye." _

She sang softly as she came to her destination.

She fumbled with the keys that she had once seen Zach hold within his rough hands. Her tearse blurred her vision as she stepped into the large observatory.

She walked up the spiraling steps until she came to the top of the dome. She cried as the night-early morning-grew darker. She started to lean back against the dome when something sharp and solid dug into her leg.

She sat up abruptly, staring at the rock, and took it within her hands. Then she took at her keys and stared at the two objects she held in front of her.

She ran down the spiraling steps, and ran to the one place she feared.

The Tesla Coil gleamed at her, inviting her towards it's surging currents. She stepped back and lunged the rock at the glass, shattering it into bits and pieces around her.

_"Make my bed and light the light,_  
_I'll be home late tonight,_  
_Leave you bird jet in the sky_  
_Toodle oo!_  
_Farewell!_  
_Bye bye!"_

She sang as she turned the machine on, watching the electric currents surge with power in the copper field.

And with one last look around, she sang, "_Blackbird _  
_(Blackbird,Blackbird)_  
_We'll take the flying little blackbird bye!" _

She took a step into the cage.

And.

She.

Was.

Gone.

* * *

**I'm so evil, I know. And there will probably be one more chapter left...unless you guys want a sequel once you see the ending (cuz some of you might not be too happy with me) SOOOO I'll let you guys decide:**

**SEQUEL? NO? YES? REVIEW! Also, why do you think Macey rejected Derek in the last chapter? What do you think will happen with Liz? What's Mrs. Morgan going to do now? **

**~Akira  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Macey didn't bother knocking on the door to her cousin's room that morning, obviously not receiving the news of her cousin's supposed death. The minute she stepped inside the large room, she noticed the note lying on Cammie's untouched bed. Grant had told her about her cousin running away with Zach earlier that week. Bex had been a wreck upon hearing the information. Even Jonas came to hear from Grant himself that his best friend had moved away, also wondering if anyone had heard from Liz. No one had.

And that was the last time any of them saw each other, too much in shock to find out their friends had run away together-possibly for forever.

Ever since she found out her cousin was gone, her aunt interrogated her for information she didn't bare. It haunted her to know that the same blood-Morgan blood-was hunted after. There were many enemies Magnet Studios as well as the Morgan's have created over the decades, even if they didn't provoke them.

She was a trap for anyone. Everywhere they went they had security guards, and now she knew why. She learned from her cousin's experience that the course of love never did run smooth. Nor could it be destroyed. She knew she loved Derek more than anything. His crooked smile, or his black hair that used to go past his ears until he joined the Marines-a messy buzz cut that accented his jaw structure. His hardened hands from years of service, entwined with her pampered ones.

Memories of their childhood-or rather, teen years-together flooded her mind as she sat with the unopened letter. She remembered in eighth grade when he first asked her out.

_"H-hey Mace..." Derek leaned against the lockers of their private school, his school tie hanging loosely around his neck, his floppy black hair hiding his nervous blue eyes._

_"Hi Der," Macey said with her usual lazy eyes, swinging her backpack over her shoulder at the end of the day. _

_"So...the homecoming dance is this Friday..." Derek bent one leg so it rested at the tip of his shoe next to his other foot, but he lost his balance and slipped to the floor._

_Macey started giggling as Derek blushed a deep shade of red. She bent down so her face was inches from his. The hallways were already empty, no one there to witness this life altering event for the two young teens._

_"What about it?" Macey asked her friend of three years, thinking that he would offer for her and Cammie to crash another party, since, middle-school students weren't allowed at homecoming._

_"Do you want to crash it..." Macey rolled her eyes, thinking of how predictable her best guy friend was. But then he got up and grabbed both of her hands, helping her up with him, "But just you and me? As in..." his ears were burning, his throat constricted. _

_"A date?" Macey offered, staring wide eyed at her best friend. But she had to admit, she always did have a crush on him, even flirted here and there ever since they met. _

_"Yeah..." he cleared his throat, "That's exactly what I'm asking. Do you, Macey Morgan, want to be my homecoming date?" _

_They were both silent, searching each others eyes before Macey grabbed him by both side of his unzipped jacket and kissed his cheek. "Yeah, I think I could do that."_

_Right when Macey was about to let go he engulfed her in a hug, "Great, but we're using your limo, mine's confiscated." _

Macey shook her head, still remembering the necklace shaped into an eagle in-flight that he'd given her that night at the homecoming dance. She remembered when he first told her that he was moving to San Diego to Camp Pendelton to train with the Marines. She thought their four year relationship was coming to a close. He didn't want to follow in his parent's footsteps and become entrepreneurs. But he had convinced her that he would be willing to make it work even with the distance, confessing that she was more important to him than his military career and wouldn't go if she didn't want him to.

As much as she wanted for him to stay, she couldn't destroy his hopes of breaking out of the family business she herself was being sucked into. So, she agreed to make it work. It would prove if they were really meant for each other or not, right?

So, he visited every weekend, talking to her on his free time, a year gone by and he was suddenly called to be deployed to Afghanistan. Macey worried endlessly for him, not knowing if he would return with a life long injury-she would still love him nonetheless-or even at all. But, almost a year later he did return-healthy as ever-and they would've rejoiced if it weren't for the debacle that occurred between her cousin. She told Derek that they didn't have to be involved if he didn't want to, but Derek thought of Cammie as his little sister so naturally he had to help. Besides, she had done so much to help Derek and Macey with their relationship.

But when he was in the hospital, it occurred to Macey. Not once did Derek get injured in a war zone, he was even getting a Medal of Honor for his service and bravery out on the battlefield! But, once he came back home, he gets shot just to save her. He didn't have to be involved. He could be relaxing instead of resting in a hospital after being in a coma for almost a week.

She couldn't bare to be the reason of him possibly becoming paralyzed just because of that foolish plan created by her uncle and Grant's over imaginative mind.

_She loved him too much. Knew him too well. _She thought and wiped a stray tear away.

She came back to reality and opened the letter that was addressed: Morgan Family.

_Dear Mom, Macey, Uncle Joe, and all of my friends,_

_I'm sorry that it has come to this. I'm sorry I went behind your back and fell in love with a Goode. But, I didn't see him as my nemesis, like how you view anyone who associates with Golden Studios. Was it because Mrs. Goode blamed dad for her husbands death? Yeah, I found out from Zach. They used to be best friends too, right? With you as well Uncle Joe. They were best friends, but false accusatory got in the way during the most painful period in our lives. Two great fathers, musicians, producers, husbands, died in less than three years. And you could only blame each other._

_Where is the just in that? And now because of the feuds, Zach has died-due to his jealous cousin-in Maine. And now, I have nothing to live for. Nothing. Not if I can't live with my other half, the only person I have ever felt such strong emotions for. He's showed me such beautiful things that I never would have seen if you kept me confined the rest of my life in a great big mansion. _

_You have to understand that I loved him with everything I was, became, and will be. And now we will be together, never separated. I'm sorry it has come to this. Remember that I love all of you, but life just wasn't worth living anymore. I don't want to go through pain and suffering like our mothers did. I know how that feels already and I can't bare to go through it again. So, my journey here ends. And, God forbid, there is a Heaven, Zach and I will see the world. And we will finally be in peace where we belong. _

_I'm sorry,_

_Cammie._

* * *

After Macey had given the letter to her aunt who had already found out her cousin had perished, she drove herself on her motorcycle, careful to avoid her dead cousin's black Ducatti.

She probably broke thousands of laws as she raced to the one place she needed to be while she mourned.

She knocked on the white door, opening it slowly as she heard a voice call, "Come in."

So, she opened the door all the way, hearing the voice stutter, "M-Macey..." and she ran into his arms, crying into his neck as he grunted in surprise.

His scent filled all of her senses, making her feel better instantly. What she would give to stay cuddled in his side for all time.

Derek recovered from shock and wrapped his arms-that were connected to just two IV's now-around the girl he loves, comforting her even though he didn't know why she was grieving.

"She's dead, Derek," she whispered, grabbing the front of his hospital gown into her fists and sobbing.

He ignored the pain in his abdomen and used the last of his strength to bring her all the way onto the hospital bed to lay beside him. He rubbed circles on her back, a motion he learned over the years that seemed to calm her.

"Cammie committed suicide...because Zach was killed," Macey said looking up at him, eyes full of remorse.

Derek stared speechless at her as they sat in silence. His face cringed in pain, but not from his wound, and pulled the girl closer to him, despite the pain it brought to his injuries.

They sat in silence, listening to the beeping sounds of the heart monitor until the girl spoke up, "I almost lost you again..."

"What do you mean...?" Derek asked her confused.

"You left to San Diego, I will support you until the end, Derek, but I still felt like I lost you...and then you were deployed and I was so scared..." She hid her face into the crook of his neck. "Then I found the ring while you were in a coma..."

Derek reached over to the bedside table with his half eaten breakfast resting on top. He grabbed the small box and pulled out the ring. "Mace..."

"Derek don't-" she whimpered but was silenced by Derek's hard stare.

"No, listen Macey. You need to hear this," he held the ring up to the light, reading the engraved words. "Do you know why I put those words there? On _your-_and only yours-engagement ring?" he asked.

When he was met by silence he continued, "Because that was my promise to you from the beginning when I was first deployed. It's been my promise to you ever since we first met in the sixth grade," he said sternly, no room for objections. "Because I love you wherever we are in this universe and beyond, Macey Morgan. Do you doubt that?" he asks.

Macey shook her head, "No but..."

"So then you would marry me, right?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, but..."

"So then we'll get married," he grabbed her left hand that was resting over his bandage and slipped the ring on her finger, kissing it lightly.

Macey stared at him in awe, they were surprisingly alike in so many ways.

"But Derek...I don't want you to end up like Zach...I would probably do the same thing Cammie did if that happened..."

"Hey!" Derek lifted her chin up, "Do this for Cammie. She would want you to be happy. And I can promise you that I will always protect you with my life, so even if I did die, you stay and live. You do that for Cammie..." they both had tears at the mention of her name. "Okay?"

Macey nodded, resting her left hand-her engagement ring gleaming in the dim light of the hospital room-on his cheek. "Okay...and Der?"

"Hmm?"

"I promise too," she whispered and they shared a kiss to their deal.

Yet, Macey still wasn't convinced. She knew very well that he would protect her and love her. But she couldn't bare to lose him. She would let him rest with ease for tonight, but by tomorrow morning, she would be home and the ring-her promise-would be back in that tiny box. A box full of empty promises.

* * *

"Archibald Frederick Goode," Archie gritted his teeth. He hated it when people called him by his real name. Archibald. It sounds like a men's hair regrowth product. He especially hated it coming from this guy.

"Yes?" he asked raising an eyebrow. His words were distorted because of the bandage supporting his broken jaw.

"Do you accept these terms?" the man questioned with a stern look.

"Would it make a difference if I object?" Archie smirked, although this probably wasn't the time and place to act high and mighty.

"Then by the Honor and witness of this court and myself, I convict Archibald Frederick Goode, treason in Solitary Confinement," the judge hit his pedestal with his custom made mallet and the guards took him away.

Liz watched in disgust at the man who manipulated her for his own sinful acts. She sat, still, on the witness stand, holding the safe with her own analysis of the fingerprints, as well as the gun. It was just three days earlier that Zach was shot and the last she heard he was dying slowly. She knew all of this was her fault. If she had stood up for herself-for ONCE-none of this would have happened. In fact, Magnet Studios wouldn't have been destroyed and Zach and Cammie would be living happily. But now the young girl she once admired was dead.

Dead.

Dead.

_Dead. _

_"_Liz?" She looked up and her ears turned pink. But then she realized that he was staring at her as if she were a pest, grotesque, a _lab rat _or something of the sort. She felt the pain ebb through her stomach, twisting, churning until the guilt was too much.

"H-hi J-Jonas..." she looked down at her hands, clenching, remembering the way her fist collided with Archie's jaw.

"Don't give me that," his eyes narrowed, "Well now I know why you were so nervous during the day of the Plan, I knew it had to be something besides anxiety for your _friends_. You didn't even know them that well, right? You only agreed because your 'boss' gave you the 'okay'," he used air quotes.

"I was scared for my life! Why can the jury see that but you can't?" she asked, her eyes beginning to burn, "I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"You know? I thought someone finally understood me. I thought you were genuine and not just some blond chick trying to copy my homework," he rolled his eyes and laughed. "Man, was I wrong. You're just a criminal. An accomplice."

Her hands trembled. She was none of those things. As cliched as it is, she was a girl with a dream of doing something outside of the realm of _just _academics. She wanted to specialize in effects for movies, theaters. She could industrialize the way of entertainment and she knew it. She had the knowledge and experience, that's why she took the job at Magnet. So she could build her way up. But, along the way she dropped out of college, which she didn't mind much until she thought of her family.

"I'm not..." she had so many things she wanted to say, but none formed correctly in her mind. She could argue and argue with this genius boy, but he wouldn't comply.

"Goodbye, Liz. I hope your life is as screwed as it should be. That's what you deserve," He spun around not waiting for a reply, and walked out of the court room.

Liz stared at the twin doors he just left, not knowing any way that she could get out of this one. It was her fault, either way.

"Are you leaving anytime soon, Miss?" a guard asked from the doors she was staring intently at from her spot on the witness stand. Both of the evidential items had already been removed to be stored under Archie's criminal records.

"No..." she whispered quietly and the man shrugged, turning off the lights and closing the doors behind himself.

Elizabeth Sutton sat in the court room somberly, crying, trying to wash away all of her sins and regrets.

* * *

Mrs. Goode had just left the trial of her nephew, muttering curses under her breath. She couldn't bail him out, nor did she want to after he shot her only son. Yes, she felt grief for her son, but her life had to move on. There were important things to take care of.

"Mrs. Goode? I could cancel all of your appointments for today if you want to go home and...mourn. Or if you were planning to go to Maine to retrieve Mr. Z-Zachary's b-body," her secretary stuttered, feeling queasy at the mention of the young man she once saw everyday-lying dead in a casket from Maine.

"No, they'll just ship the body out. I have a lot of work to do..." she paused for a moment, "But my poor, sweet boy should rest in peace..." she sniffled and turned back to the other redhead, "Now get back to work."

"Y-Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

The next day, the select few-no connections to Rachel Morgan-just the closest people Cammie Morgan had were present. The casket was closed, lying around a bundle of flowers. A picture of Cammie, her Varsity Basketball picture was placed beside rows of black roses and white tulips. Another casket stood beside hers, closed and dark. Even though Mrs. Morgan blamed the young man in the casket for her daughter's death, the note she left convinced her to let them be buried side by side.

Bex held onto Grant for support, Rachel Morgan stood beside Macey as the caskets were lowered into the graves on that beautiful Spring day. Liz stood a little away from the others, sobbing and sobbing. Jonas sat on a nearby bench, his best friend being lowered into his grave. Derek arrived moments later, wheeling himself in his wheelchair just behind Macey. He felt angry, depressed, cheated, deceived, and a million other emotions, but he wouldn't let that ruin his mourning for his little sister and the guy he barely knew.

None of them gave a speech. They said their words of peace silently and to themselves.

They noticed that neither Macey's father or Mrs. Goode and her brother showed up. Did they not care enough that their own flesh and blood were being laid down to rest? Probably not. Yet, it was still surprising and painful nonetheless.

A figure stood behind them in the shadows, watching intently as the figures in the distance mourned. The person acknowledged the man who walked up beside him, turning back to the scene in front of him.

"What did I warn you about risks?" Joe Solomon shook his head.

"Life wouldn't be as fun," the figure shrugged.

"Yeah? And where's..." he asked but was cut off.

"Safe. We're both safe. I just needed to see this," he replied to the older man.

"I hope you know what you're doing..." Joe cautioned and the figure cradled his other arm as he winced.

"Trust me, it's for the best...Maybe I'll see you again in a few years..." the figure suggested and turned to leave the cemetery.

"Oh, and Alex Greco?" Joe Solomon asked, making the young man stop and turn.

"I think they've learned their lesson well. If you should come again, don't be harsh," Joe Solomon turned to walk over to his Best Friend.

The young man just grinned, walking back to his car.

He looked back through his window at the mourners, feeling bad for them for just a moment. But just for a moment before he turned on his car again, pulling out of the parking lot.

A song started to play on his radio, so he sang softly along with the upbeat but sorrowful tune.

"No one here can love or understand me, Oh, what hard luck stories they all hand me, Make my bed and light the light, I'll be home late tonight, Blackbird bye bye."

* * *

**THE END!**

**Unless if you guys want a sequel!**

**Here are the choices:**

**1) Continuation of the story (Mainly focusing on Macey and Derek, a little Liz and Jonas, and some twists and turns!)**

**2) Back in the early days of Rachel, Joe, Matt, Marissa, and their siblings and how the infamous rivalry began!**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**~Akira  
**


	17. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys, I've decided to just do ONE sequel to Forbidden Plays. I haven't started writing yet, but it will be mainly focused on MaceyxDerek with some clues about what happened to Zammie :) It should be coming out around the end of July or early August. **

**Thank you for all of your reviews, alerts, and favorites to my stories. I love you ALL! **

**I'm sorry to say that I've lost interest in Unseen Future and Time Machine...SORRY! But I will continue once I have my two new stories out there, I promise. Sorry but I'm on a writer's block for those two. **

**Anyways, check out my new story Called: _Missing, But Never Gone. _**

**It's mainly focused on Zach and seeing into his not-so-perfect side when his world is falling apart...it's an AU story so PLEASE go read it when it comes out!**


	18. PrologueForbidden Reasons

**Forbidden Reasons**

_**Sequel to Forbidden Plays**_

_**Prologue**_

_**~POV Unknown~**_

I listened to the waves crashing. It reminded me of home, in many ways. But my home wasn't really my home anymore, was it? It was just a memory of darker days. A memory before my life changed for the better. A memory before my _real _home.

I toyed with the ring on my left hand, the gold band shined when the sun reflected off of it.

I smiled as I watched the waves crash.

You might ask if I missed my old life, and I would tell you the truth. I did miss it. I missed my friends, I missed being able to be the typical teen with no responsibilities. But then I would tell you that I would never go back. What I had then was nothing compared to my life now. The life I lead.

I would always miss the people I cared about from my past. I would always think of ways I could have handled problematic situations differently. But when it came right down to it, I wouldn't give up anything for my life now.

Footsteps in the sand of the reserved spot on our property interrupted my thoughts. As she appeared I felt myself glowing with happiness. I couldn't remember another time in my life that I would ever refer to myself as 'glowing', but I just did, and I am.

I jumped up placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Well, what did it say?" I ask excitedly.

She smiled beautifully up at me, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, it's positive!" her tears finally spilled over as she held up the little stick in her left hand, the matching ring gleaming in the sun.

"We're going to be parents?" I ask her and she nods as I pull her closer.

"I love you," I say because I don't know how else to describe this moment. After a year of our personal Hell, we finally made it.

I knew nothing could stand in our way.

.

.

.

A man with greasy brown hair, glasses, and a bad case of eczema sat behind a barred wall. He watched with emotionless eyes as doctors observed him, looked at charts filled to the brim with nonsense and numbers.

He was disgusted. Absolutely disgusted.

But he would show no sign of his feelings. No, he would keep to himself. Smile occasionally. Give compliments here and there to his visitors.

Visitors. None of his visitors were family or friends. He had no family-as he had been disowned-and no friends because he had none to begin with.

His only visitors were doctors and nurses. Prodding at him, discussing quietly as if he couldn't damn well hear them say horrid things about his sanity or lack thereof.

But, not to worry. He had a plan. He wouldn't stay here much longer. There was no need.

He was just a man.

Just an outcast.

A man who just wanted to be loved.

Now what was so insane about that?

.

.

.

"Ms. Morgan?"

"Yes?"

"We just wanted to inform you about your fiancé."

"I…I no longer have a fiancé…"

"You are the only one on his contact list, and we have to inform someone of his status."

"T-That's fine. What happened?"

"We're afraid he has gone missing when his platoon got caught in the middle of fire. A sniper. Nonetheless, he is missing. Possibly as a hostage, possibly dead."

"Wha-WHAT! What are you SAYING?"

"Ms. Morgan…Captain Derek Philipps is MIA."

.

.

.

A girl of twenty sat back in her dorm at USC. She had reapplied to the school and had been accepted yet again.

She was reading a book on philosophy when her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she said.

"Look., I haven't forgiven you yet, but I found something rather…interesting. Come by my place. It involves _you." _

"Why does it concern me?" she asked shyly.

"Because it was your damn fault."

And the phone went dead.

.

.

.

**Look out for the official thread to come out where I will re-post this!**

**Thanks and REVIEW!**

**~Akira**


End file.
